Power Rangers Poké Fury
by Crusherboy93
Summary: 5 friends defeated evil and brought Peace to the world. Years Later, evil has returned and the mastermind wants to rule the world, but Professor Oak calls on a new team to take on the mantle of protecting the world, and these five heroes now take on the Mantle of being the Power Rangers Poké Fury.
1. Intro

Over 19 years ago, 4 friends who were Power Rangers were battling their former ally, another Ranger. The Red Ranger said, "Giovanni, you don't have to do this, the power we wield should only be used for good." The Yellow Ranger laughed before saying, "You were always the softest of us Oak, you couldn't imagine what we could do if we ruled the world." The Blue Ranger shook her head and said, "Giovanni, we used our powers to stop Slagcreep from taking over the world. Why would we want to rule the world?" Giovanni looked at the blue ranger and said, "Well Delia, you just don't have the imagination to see that we should be the right rulers of this planet." After Giovanni finished speaking, Oak swung his weapon at Giovanni, but Giovanni blocked it and took it from his hands and threw it at the Black Ranger, nearing killing him, and the Blk. Ranger said, "Giovanni, you are insane." Giovanni looked at his former partner and said, "Well Flint, if I am insane, the four of you are dumb." The White Ranger swung her weapon at Giovanni, who caught her weapon and said, "That was predictable, you need better tactics Johanna." Giovanni then took his weapon and struck Johanna, causing a tiny explosion and sent her tumbling backwards. Oak, Delia, and Flint ran to her aid and Oak said, "We have to end this, once and for all." The other three rangers agreed and the four of them stood in a row. Giovanni knew what they were going and prepared for the attack. The four Rangers against Giovanni shouted, "Poké-spirit, FINAL ATTACK!" after the four Rangers said that, their Pokémon spirits came to fruition and race towards Giovanni while he said, "Poké-spirit, FINAL ATTACK!" and his spirit did the same as the other Pokémon spirits and the 5 spirits collided in the Middle, but the Yellow rangers Pokémon Spirit got overwhelmed and the yellow Ranger took a hit from all four of them and was defeated. Since then, the world was at peace. Now evil has risen once again, and 5 teenagers have been called to take the mantle of the Power Rangers, Poké Fury.

Song link for the original soundtrack: watch?v=N9BHSr6cMFE&t=1s

(Power Rangers Poké Fury appears!)

Power Rangers...Go!

Here comes the Power

Rangers Poké Fury! Go!

Training hard to be the

(Red Ranger's helmet appears and reveal John, John Bertrand – Red Ranger)

best that we can!

(Yellow Ranger's helmet appears and reveal Ash, Ash Ketchum – Yellow Ranger)

Power Rangers!

(Blue Ranger's helmet appears and reveal Misty, Misty Waterflower – Blue Ranger)

Protecting people from the evil Giovanni's Plan!

(Black Ranger's helmet appears and reveal Brock, Brock Harrison– Black Ranger)

We Stand up for what we know is right!

We will never lose the fight!

(White Ranger's helmet appears and reveal Dawn, Dawn Berlitz– White Ranger)

Giovanni, Go Away!

(Giovanni appears smiling that evil smile)

We're Here to Save The Day!

(Giovanni's second in command Jessie Appears)

Cause we're the Power Rangers

Poké Fury (Poké Fury!)

We're fast we're strong

unstoppable (Poké Fury!)

Here comes the Power Rangers

Poké Fury (Go! Go! Go!) Power Rangers! (Go! Go! Go!) Poké Fury!

(Go! Go! Go!) Power Rangers! (Go! Go! Go!) Poké Fury! (Pyroar roars)


	2. The first Battle

It was another day in the world of Pokémon, 16-year-old Ash Ketchum was in Cerulean City, at his favorite café with his closest friends, John, Brock, Misty, and Dawn. As the 5 friends enjoyed their smoothies, the two local punks, Cody and Steven, walked up to them and Cody said, "Hey Ladies, why are you hanging out with these losers when you can hang out with us." Steven laughed with snorts in between and said "Yeah, we're cooler than these three." John was about to get up when Misty stopped him, looked at Cody and Steven and said, "Coming from two people who can't keep a girlfriend for over a month." John and Ash held their laughter in, but Brock and Dawn couldn't help but laugh at Misty's comment. Cody's face tried to give a serious look before he took Misty's hand and said, "Well, my ex-girlfriends pale in comparison to you, beautiful." Cody then tried to kiss Misty's hand, but Misty, being an expert in Martial Arts, took Cody and threw him to the floor. Everyone at the table couldn't help but to laugh at the site of Misty taking down Cody, and as Misty sat down, Steven helped Cody get back up and said, "You can't do that, we run this place." Just then, a voice of authority was heard behind Cody and Steven and the voice said, "Really, you own this café." When Cody and Steven turned around, they saw Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny then said, "Now if the two of you are done harassing this group, get lost." Without saying a word, Cody and Steven ran out of the café as fast as their legs could move, John then thanked Officer Jenny, to which she replied, "Not a problem, those two are always causing trouble, I really think their parents should give them some discipline." John agreed with her and Officer Jenny told the group, "Have a good rest of the day." Officer Jenny walked away and got in her Police Car and drove off.

Meanwhile in Pallet Town, Professor Oak was writing in a book when his phone went off. When Oak answered the phone, he heard a voice he hoped never to have head again say, "Hello Oak, it's been a long time." Oak dropped the pencil he had in his hand and said, "Giovanni, how are you alive?" All he heard on the other end was laughter before he heard Giovanni's voice say, "You and I both know that Rangers are hard to kill. Unlike Flint and Johanna." Oak then realized what Giovanni meant. Two years ago, there were explosions at Brock's house and Dawn's house, killing Flint and Johanna. Oak then said, "It was you behind the explosions, wasn't it?" Giovanni said that it was him behind the explosions, he then said, "Delia is my next target, you better go get her." Before Oak could say anything else, Giovanni hung up the phone. Oak ran as fast as he could to get to Delia's house before it went up in flames. When he did get to her house, Delia was in her Garden. Oak then shouted, "DELIA!" when Delia turned to see Oak, he pulled her away just SECONDS before the house blew up.

About an hour Later, firemen just finished putting out the fire. Delia and Oak got minor cuts and bruises. But Delia's Mr. Mime, wasn't so lucky, it was killed when the house exploded. As Delia and Oak got Okayed by the EMTs, Ash and his friends arrived in John's and Ash's Vehicles. Ash was the first to get out and he ran to check on his mother. When Ash got to his mother and Oak, he asked, "Mom, are you alright?" Delia told ash that she was fine. When John got to the three of them, he asked Delia, "What happened here?" Oak's face became serious and said, "Giovanni happened." Delia looked at Oak with shock in her eyes before she said, "That's impossible, Giovanni's dead, we defeated him over 19 years ago." Oak looked at Delia and said, "He called me and told me that he was the one who killed Flint and Johanna and he told me that you were his next target." When Brock and Dawn heard Flint and Johanna's names, they sat down on the ground and began to cry. John then asked, "Who in the world is Giovanni and why would he try to kill Delia, and why did he kill Brock's Father and Dawn's Mother?" Oak and Delia looked at each other before Oak said, "There is something the five of you need to see."

An hour of driving later, Oak and the group arrived at the base of Mount. Moon. When John asked what they were doing at that location, Oak and Delia walked over to a 'tree' and opened a panel to reveal a Retinal Scanner, and after getting their eyes scanned, Professor Oak and Delia both said, "It's Morphing time!" Just then, part of the Mountain began to slide to the right to reveal a secret entrance. Oak and Delia then urged everyone to enter the mountain and told them that everything would be explained once they got to the Command Center. John looked at Ash, Brock, Misty, and Dawn, and they all looked confused, but they walked in and decided to wait to start asking questions.

Meanwhile, in a secret base far away, a man stood looking out a window at an assembly line making robots. Just then, a woman walked in and said, "Great Giovanni, the final one is done." Giovanni looked at the woman and stepped out of the shadows, his entire left arm was now a machine, half of his face was covered by a mask, and he said, "Very good Jessie, now send out Mechaowth with some Grunts to attack Cerulean City." Jessie bowed and said, "Of course, my master." Jessie then left the room Giovanni was in to get the attack ready. Giovanni looked back at the assembly line and said, "They should have joined me."

Back with Professor Oak, Delia, Ash, and the others, they all just entered a huge hanger. Inside the Hanger were giant machines that looked like Pokémon, there was a Scizor, a Pikachu, a Liepard, a Tauros, and an Absol. Oak then said, "These are your Zords, as Power Rangers…" Oak was interrupted by John saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Zords, Power Rangers. I mean I get it that there are the Power Rangers on TV, but they're not real." Delia and Oak looked at each other and took out what looked like Pokéballs and Oak said, "Ready?" after which Delia also said ready and the two of them said, "GO, GO, RANGERS!" Just then, a bright light caused Ash and his friends to block their eyes as Oak and Delia got their Ranger suits on. Suddenly, a Charizard like Spirit and a Blastoise like Spirit flew around Oak and Delia until they got to their heads and the spirits formed helmets that encased Oak's and Delia's Head. Oak and Delia then said, "Protecting the world, no matter the cost." After the light faded away, Ash and the others uncovered their eyes and saw that stood in front of them were two Rangers, a red and a blue one, and when the two Rangers took their helmets off, Oak was the red Ranger while Delia was the Blue Ranger. Ash, John, and Misty were shocked while Brock and Dawn realized why Brock's Father and Dawn's Mother had a Pokéball they never used, those Pokéballs were their Morphers. Ash then asked, "Mom, why didn't you tell me about this?" Delia answered Ash's question by saying, "Ash, we had hoped that Giovanni was gone for good, so the four of us decided to retire from being Rangers and settle down to have families, but I guess that couldn't last forever." Oak then said, "Giovanni was one of us he was a ranger too, the Yellow Ranger to be exact. The five of us, Delia, Giovanni, Flint, Johanna, and myself were the planet's protectors, chosen by Arceus to defeat a villain that called himself Slagcreep. We did defeat him of course, but…" Oak couldn't even finish what he wanted to say, but Delia took over and said, "But after the Battle was over, Giovanni told us that we should rule the world together, all five of us. The four of us, Oak, Flint, Johanna, and myself didn't want to side with Giovanni. So instead, we fought him to a standstill." Oak took over explaining again and he said, "During the fight Johanna was the last person to be hit by Giovanni's Ranger weapon, and the four of us decided to end it once and for all, we used all the strength we had left in our final attack and we overpowered him and defeated him. We thought that was end of it, but it turns out that we were wrong."

After he got done explaining the last time he and Delia saw Giovanni, Oak and Delia powered down their ranger forms and walked towards some stairs and urged Ash and his friends to follow them. As they went up the stairs, John asked oak, "Why us 5, why not others?" Oak kept walking while he said, "The Zords will only work with someone with the Pokémon Spirit that they represent. Plus, with Brock and Dawn they inherited their Pokémon Spirits from their Father and Mother, just like you." John never thought about what his Pokémon spirit was. John then said, "If you know the Pokémon spirits for Brock and Dawn, then what are the Pokémon Spirits for Ash, Misty, and Myself?" Oak stopped in his tracks look down the stairs and said, "You'll find out when we give you your Morphers." Oak then continued walking up the stairs.

At the top of stairs, the group entered what looked like a Command Center, Oak then said, "Welcome to our Headquarters." Oak then walked over to the table in the center and picked up a box sitting on the table and walked back over to the group and he said, "Inside this box are you Morphers, they also act as communicators between the five of you." Oak then began to hand out the new teams Morphers. They all looked like Pokéballs, but the tops for Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn were different colors. Ash's Color was Yellow, Misty had Blue, Brock had Black, and Dawn had white. Oak then said, "I hope you like them, it took me forever to make them, but when they got done, I thought we would never use them." Suddenly, an alarm went off, when Oak and Delia went to one of the screens, they saw machines attacking Cerulean City. Oak then said, "Giovanni has begun his attack, get to Cerulean City and stop them." Misty was on board, Brock and Dawn too, but John and Ash were still debating it. But Ash said, "This Giovanni guy tried to kill me mom, I'm on board." But John said, "Professor, are you sure about this." Oak nodded his head, so John said, "If you're sure, then I'm in too." Oak smiled and said, "Good, now get going." The new team of Rangers nodded their heads and ran to get to Cerulean City.

Later, at Cerulean City, Mechaowth and His Mecha-Grunts were about to attack civilians when John, Brock, Ash, Misty, and Dawn, all being expert Martial Artists, kicked the Mecha-Grunts back and catching Mechaowth off guard. Ash then told the civilians, "Go on, get out of here." The civilians were all to happy to oblige and fled. John then said, "What kind of sick person sends minions to terrorize a town and that person is nowhere near?" Mechaowth laughed and said, "I am Mechaowth **(AN: Yes, Mechaowth is a Mech that looks like a Meowth. All the Commanders of the Mecha-grunts will look like Pokémon.)** , my Master has sent me to help him take control of the world." Ash then said, "Well you're going to have one small problem, more like five problems." When Mechaowth asked who the problems were John told him, "Us, we're not going to let you, OR your master take control of our home." Mechaowth began laughing, after which he said, "How can the five of you possibly stop me, let alone my master?" John smiled and said, "you guys ready?" Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn all said, "Ready." The five of them then took out their Morphers and said, "Pokémon, Spirits Unleashed!" just then, five spirits came from their Morphers, a Pikachu spirit for Ash, a Tauros for Brock, A Scizor for John, a Liepard for Misty, and a Absol for Dawn. They flew in circles from the feet up to the head and formed the helmets for the morphing to be complete. They then said, "Rangers together, saviors forever." When they were ready to fight, Mechaowth said, "WHAT, They're Rangers."

John started off by saying, "You bet we're Rangers. With the Swiftness of a Scizor, Poké Fury, Red Ranger."

Misty was the next Ranger to say, "I'm surprised that you didn't attack us while we were morphing. With the Stealth of a Liepard, Poké Fury, Blue Ranger."

Ash was next to say, "But we're not going to let you defeat us. With the Power of a Pikachu, Poké fury, Yellow Ranger."

Then, Brock said, "We'll protect this Planet from all evil. With the Strength of a Tauros, Poké Fury, Black Ranger."

Finally, Dawn said, "Yeah, we're this planet's protectors. With the agility of an Absol, Poké Fury, White Ranger."

Then, all five Rangers said at once, "We call forth the Pokémon spirits from within, POWER RANGERS POKÉ FURY." Mechaowth got angry and said, "I don't care if you're Officer Jenny's, you're still going down." John then said, "Well why don't come over here so we can see you back that up." Mechaowth got angry again and said, "minions, ATTACK!" The Mecha-Grunts followed their commands and charged John and the others. John then said, "Alright guys, lets take them down." Ash, Brock, Misty, and Dawn all said, "Right." And the new team of Power Rangers charged the Mecha-Grunts and began fighting them.

Back at the Command Center, Oak and Delia were paid a visit by their Mentor, Arceus who created a human form to allow him access to the Command Center. Delia was happy to see her old Mentor and said, "Master, it is so good to see you." Arceus told Delia that she did not have to call him Master, Arceus was fine. Delia said, "Of course Arceus, what brings you back here?" Arceus told Delia and Oak that he wanted to see the new Team of Power Rangers in action. Oak stepped aside and said, "Take a look." Arceus walked up to the monitor and looked at the screen. He saw Ash and his friends take down Mecha-grunt after Mecha-grunt. Back at the battle, John began to feel his Morpher shake. When he opened it, it was Professor Oak and he said, "John, I'm sending you some more firepower, check your right side." When John looked, a gun holster appeared with what looked like a gun. John took the weapon out and said, "Professor, what is this?" Oak told him that what he was holding was called a Poké-Blaster. John was impressed and said, "Poké-Blaster, FIRE!" John then pulled the trigger and fired his Poké-Blaster at some Mecha-Grunts surrounding Ash, giving him some breathing room so he could take the rest down. Ash then ran up to John with the others and asked, "What in the world is that?" John told him, "It's our newest addition to our arsenal, the Poké-Blaster. We all got one." The other Rangers looked down at their waists and saw that they did have one. John then said, "Let's use them." Ash, Brock, Misty, and Dawn said, "Right." They then pulled out their Poké-Blasters. They then pointed their Poké-Blasters at the Mecha-Grunts and Mechaowth and said, "Poké-Blasters, FIRE!" they then pulled the triggers and fired their Poké-Blasters, and they were all direct hits with John's hitting Mechaowth and the others hitting the Mecha-Grunts, destroying the Mecha-Grunts and sending Mechaowth flying back a few feet and tumbling along the ground. John then said, "I love this weapon." Ash then said, "I agree, its so powerful." Mechaowth then said as he struggled to get up, "Lucky shot punk, now it's my turn, MECHA FURY SWIPES!" The attack hit the ground at the Ranger's feet and exploded, having them flown backwards like Mechaowth was. As John got up, he said, "Come on guys, we can't let Giovanni and his minions win." As the other Rangers got up, they all began to glow, Mechaowth began to charge them but was stopped, as if all time was frozen in place. John and the other Rangers saw their Pokémon Spirits and the Pokémon nodded their heads. After which the light faded and Mechaowth began charging again, but the Rangers got out of the way and lined up in a row on Mechaowth's backside and did the motion for a final strike while they said, "Pokémon spirits, final, STRIKE!" when they extended their hands, the Pokémon spirits from within them cam out and charge Mechaowth and as he turned around, the spirits stuck him and used attacks like X-scissor, Iron Tail, Zen Headbutt, Night Slash, and Shadow Claw. Sparks began flying from Mechaowth and he said, "I guess I'm Blasting off." Mechaowth then fell backwards and exploded in a fire ball of destruction.

The Rangers cheered in their victory, but were being watch by Giovanni. Giovanni was furious at Mechaowth's defeat and said, "Begin the Transfer." Jessie pulled a lever and a beam went up from Giovanni's lair and hit Mechaowth reactivating him and making him bigger. The Rangers saw this, and John pulled his Morpher out and said, "Professor, this guy's getting big, what do we do?" Oak said, "Hang on John, I'm sending your Zords, now!" Oak then pressed a button which caused a huge part of the mountain to slide open and the Zords flew, ran, and jumped out of their charging ports and made their way to Cerulean City.

After almost being squashed on by Mechaowth a couple of times, the Rangers saw Mechaowth get hit in the back and stumbling before he said, "Hey, who did… WHAT?!" When Mechaowth got a good look at the Zords. John said, "Alright guys, let's get in them." John then jumped into his Zord and the others Jumped into their Zords and brought all the Zords systems online. Mechaowth then said, "But I fought my Master told me that the Zords were destroyed." John thought to himself, "I'll need to ask Oak about this after the battle is over." John then said, "Alright Rangers, let's take this guy down once and for all." The other Rangers agreed, and they charged Mechaowth. Mechaowth then said, "Mecha-Grunts rise!" Just then, 3 Mecha-Grunts rose to the size of Mechaowth, so John said "Okay guys, let's do this with Strategy, Misty and Brock, take the Mecha-Grunt on the left. Ash and Dawn, take the one on the right, I have the middle one." Ash, Dawn, Misty, and Brock acknowledged John before going after the Mecha-grunt John told them to attack.

As Arceus watched on, he said, "These new Rangers will definitely accomplish great things." Oak smiled and agreed with his former Mentor. Just then, Arceus walked over to a table and made 5 new Morphers appear. When Oak and Delia saw what Arceus did, they were shocked until Delia asked Arceus, "Why did you make more Morphers?" Arceus told her and Oak, "I made more Morphers, so they can choose the next five Rangers to join their team." Oak and Delia were once again shocked, 5 more Rangers were to join the team, but who would the current Ranger pick. Just then, Arceus took a step out of the Command Center and used his Powers to make new Zords and expand the Base.

Back in Cerulean City, Ash and Dawn just defeated their Mecha-grunt and went to helped John out with his. Misty and Brock used a combined Hyper beam attack to defeat their Mecha-Grunt. With help from Ash and Dawn, John took down the last Mecha-Grunt, so the team could turn their attention to Mechaowth. John and the other Rangers got a call from Oak and he said, "To defeat Mechaowth, you must combine Your Zords to form the Poké Fury Megazord. There is a Red button on your right sides that has a picture of a giant robot on it, push that Button." John looked at the button and said to the others, "Alright guys, let's go Megazord mode." Ash, Dawn, Misty, and Brock all said, "Right, Megazord Mode, engage." Just then, the Zords began to change their forms, the Absol and Liepard legs retracted into the Bodies which rotated ninety degrees upward, while keeping the heads facing forward. The Tauros's lower back portion began to move into the upper portion of the back, and the Scizor and the Pikachu folded to what looked like arms and Fists attached to the bottoms and connected to the sides of the Tauros while the Liepard and Absol attached to the Tauros's Legs, forming Legs themselves and a head rotated out of Tauros neck with the eyes flashing. The Ranger then left their Zord's Cockpits and were taken to the Megazords Head and said, "Poké Fury Megazord, Activated." John then said, "Advance." The Poké Fury Megazord began to move forward. Mechaowth was shocked at the sight of the Megazord, but tried to hide it by saying, "Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall, MECHA FURY SWIPES!" but as the attacks hit the Megazord, it kept advancing, like nothing was even hitting it. Mechaowth then said, "What… did I forget to sharpen my claws this morning." John then said, "Here, let us help you." After pushing a button, the Megazord began to punch Mechaowth repeatedly. John then said, "Poké-sword, activate." Suddenly, a sword that the Pommel was the head of Floatzel appeared and the Blade has etchings on it that showed the 5 Pokémon that made up the Megazord. Then John said, "Attack." The Megazord then swung the sword at Mechaowth sever times, doing damage to him and causing him to stumble back. Oak then said, "Okay everyone, he's almost defeated, time to finish this, everyone, look on your left sides for a big blue button, push it." They saw the Buttons and they pushed them. When they did, the Megazord started to prepare for the final strike. Mechaowth got scared and said, "I don't like where this is going." John then said, "Your going to wish that you never messed with our home." All the Rangers then said, "POKÉ FURY, FINNNNNALL, STRIKE!" The Megazord then swung the sword down and struck Mechaowth, causing him to begin sparking like the last time. Mechaowth then said, "Things were supposed to be different, I was to beat you pesky Rangers!" Also like before, Mechaowth fell Backwards and was destroyed in a fiery Ball of destruction. The Rangers began to cheer to their victory while John said, "Mech, destroyed." Giovanni watch Mechaowth be destroyed and he wasn't happy, at all.

Back at the Ranger Command Center, The Rangers saw someone they didn't recognize. But before they asked the stranger a question, oak interrupted them by saying, "Everyone, this is Delia's and my self's Mentor, Arceus in Human form." Arceus took a step forward and extended his hand to John and said, "That was some fine battling, Red Ranger." John cautiously raised his hand to shake Arceus's hand and said, "Thank you Arceus." Oak then said, "This is a human body he created to get in this room and he has a surprise for you." Oak and Arceus stepped to the side to reveal the five new Morphers. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn were confused, but John wasn't. John then said, "The team is going to get more Rangers added." Arceus nodded his head and said, "You are correct John, there will be 5 new Rangers and you get to pick them." John was excited to pick one of new five Rangers, the others not so much. John then said, "We'll decide who should be Rangers in the future, but for now we celebrate our first Victory as the Power Rangers." Ash smiled and said, "Agreed, let's get smoothies." As the team was leaving, oak stopped them and said, "You need to know that you can't tell anyone that you're Power Rangers, not even your friends and family." John nodded his head and said, "Understood Professor, we'll see you later." As the New Ranger team left the command center, Delia asked Oak, "Do you think we should tell Ash and John that they're brothers?" Oak shook his head and said, "No, not yet, right now we must keep that between the three of us." Arceus agreed with Oak and said, "When it is time we will tell them." Delia said, "Alright, but where will Ash and I sleep tonight?" Oak told Delia that they could sleep with him in his lab. Delia thanked her old friend and walked out of the command Center. As soon Delia was gone, Oak asked Arceus, "Did you know Giovanni was going to betray us all those years ago?" Arceus looked at the former Ranger and said, "Oak you must understand, I never knew that he would betray us until you told me, how was I to know before you told me?" Oak realized the Logic in that and said, "Alright Arceus, I trust you." Oak then left Arceus alone in the Command center before he too left the command center to return to his home.

A little while later in their favorite café in Cerulean City, Ash, brock, Misty, and dawn were enjoying a meal when John came up to them all excited and said, "Guys, I just came from my dad's Newspaper company and look at the article in front." John then placed a news paper down on the table, so his friends could read it. The Headline of the Paper read, "Rangers Returned." Ash then read, "As the threat of destruction of Cerulean City by the forces of evil crept closer, The Power Rangers returned to defend the planet from the monsters and will defeat evil once again." Misty smiled and said, "Looks like we have some fans." Brock then said, "agreed, but remember that the people don't know that Giovanni was a ranger or that he's behind all of this." Dawn then said, "Well, we were told to keep the fact that we are the Power Rangers a secret, which means we keep everything that revolves around us a secret too." John agreed with Dawn and said, "Come guys, let's get to Karate practice." Everyone at the table agreed and gathered their things and headed to their Karate Class. Meanwhile, Giovanni was still upset at Mechaowth demise. Jessie tried to calm him down, but Giovanni said, "I am going to use all of our resources to destroy those pesky rangers, AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STAND IN MY WAY!"


	3. A New Ranger

A few days after their battle against Mechaowth, John, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Dawn were in Kanto Region High School taking down notes in Professor Rowan's Classroom. After the bell rung, Professor Rowan said, "Be sure to have your homework done by Monday, and there will be a pre-test on Monday as well for the test Tuesday, so Study, study, study." As John walked out of Rowan's classroom, he ran into Gary Oak. "Hey Gary." Gary looked at John, smiled, and said, "Hey John, or should I say Red Ranger." John then quickly put his hand over Gary's Mouth and pulled him into Professor Rowan's Classroom. When John saw Professor Rowan sitting at his desk, he said, "Professor Rowan, Can Gary and I talk privately in the back room?" Professor Rowan said, "Of course John, I'll even write you passes to your next Classes." John thanked Rowan and dragged Gary into the Back room. When they did get into the back room, John asked Gary, "Why in the world would you assume that?" Gary gave John a smirk and said, "I saw you, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn morph into the Rangers." John then said, "Well, you can't say anything to anyone about us." Gary smiled and said, "John, my grandpa told me that same thing and I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone that you guys are Rangers." John smiled and said, "Thanks Gary, you are a true friend." "No problem John, now let's get to our classes." Said Gary. John agreed and the two of them got their Passes from Professor Rowan and they went to their separate classrooms.

Meanwhile in Giovanni's lair, Jessie walked into Giovanni's office. "Master, Mecharanitar is ready to fight." Just then, a Mech that looked like a Tyranitar walked in and said, "My Mecha Dragon-type moves will make short work of those Pesky Rangers." Giovanni smiled and said, "See that they do, and don't come back until they're destroyed." "Understood, I'll take a platoon of Mecha-Grunts with me." Said Mecharanitar before he turned around and left Giovanni's office.

Back with John, he just arrived in Professor Oak's class of Pokémon Study and took his seat next to Ash, Brock, and Misty. Professor then said, "Alright Class, today we are going to talk about Eevee: The Evolution Pokémon, then we'll go into the nearby woods for the second half of our class. Can someone tell me how many evolution forms for Eevee there are and describe one of them for me?" John raised his hand and said, "There are eight evolutions, or eeveeelutions for people who are love the Pokémon, Flareon is the evolution for Eevee using a fire stone, Flareon's average body temperature is between 1,300 and 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit, but its internal flame sac can reach temperatures up to 3,000 degrees." Oak smiled and said, "Very good John. Now can someone tell me what evolution stone is used to evolve Eevee into Sylveon." Misty raised her hand and said, "There is no evolution stone, Eevee evolve into Sylveon by having learned a Fairy type move and 2x affection from their trainers." Oak smiled again and said, "Correct Misty, someone other than John is paying attention." Misty then said, "well, it pays to have knowledge of Eevee when you have an evolution of it as one of your Pokémon." John rolled his eyes while thinking to himself, " _Misty, you have Vaporeon because I gave him to you._ " Oak then said, "Good to know Misty, now can someone explain evolution stones for the class?" Ash raised his hand and said, "Evolution stones are crystals with the powers of a certain Pokémon type that can be used to evolve Particular Pokémon an example is that a Thunder Stone can evolve a Pikachu into a Raichu." "Very Good Ash, it has definitely shown that your group studies very hard." John, Misty, Ash, and Brock smiled and said, "Thank you Professor Oak." Oak nodded his head and said, "You are very welcome." Oak then said, "Now class, it's time to head into the forest." As Oak's Class shuffled out of the classroom and out to the local Woods, Misty stayed behind John, knowing that there will be Bug type Pokémon in the woods. John chuckled and said, "Still not over you fear of Bug-types?" "No, no I am not." John, Ash, and Brock chuckled at Misty as they walked out of the doors of the school and into the nearby forest. Meanwhile, Dawn was in the Library checking out books when she heard people screaming outside the school, when she looked out the window, and saw Mecha-Grunts attacking civilians. She ran out of sight of any of the students and pulled out her Morpher to call John and the others. Back with Oak's class, John's Morpher started going off so he took a few steps back. When he answered the communicator, he saw that it was dawn and John said, "What's up Dawn?" "We have Mecha-Grunts in front of the school, I'm going to Ranger up, I'll need some back up." Said Dawn. John then said, "Okay Dawn, hold on, we'll be there as fast as we can." "Okay, I'll stall them." Said Dawn before he hung up. John then looked at Professor Oak and he said, "Professor, Dawn needs some help… dealing with some bullies that are picking on a younger kid." Professor Oak knew what he meant and said, "The bullies in this school think they own the place. Go help out Dawn, and take Ash, Brock, and Misty with you." John thanked Professor Oak and said to the others, "Come on guys, lets take care of those bullies." Ash, Brock, and Misty nodded their heads and the four of them ran to help Dawn deal with the Mecha-Grunts while Oak texted Delia to get to the command Center. When the four of them were far enough away, Ash asked John, "What did Dawn really want?" John told his friends "Dawn spotted Mecha-Grunts in front of the school and asked for backup." Brock then said, "Well then, let's hurry." The four friends then started running to the front of the school.

Back with Dawn, she made sure the library was empty before she said, "Pokémon, Spirits unleashed." Like the last time, an Absol appeared from the Morpher and spun around Dawn putting on her outfit and forming the helmet and she finished the morphing sequence by saying, "Rangers together, saviors forever." Dawn then took out her Poké-Blaster and said, "Poké-Blaster, FIRE!" getting a few shots off before the commander turned to face Dawn. Dawn then said, "Did you really think that you and your goons could terrorize civilians without our notice?" The commander roared and said, "I am Mecharanitar and I will force all who oppose my Master to their knees, but you and your friends I have a specific task, which is to destroy you all!" "Think again Mechadork!" Said a voice from behind Dawn. Just then, John and the others arrived to help Dawn. John then said, "I thought I said to wait for us before engaging?" Dawn looked at John and said, "Well, I said that I would stall them until you got here." John just rolled his eyes and said, "You guys ready?" Ash, Misty, and Brock Grabbed their Morphers and said, "Ready." The four unmorphed Rangers then said, "Pokémon, Spirits unleashed." Like the last time, an Tauros, Liepard, Pikachu, and a Scizor, appeared from the Morphers and spun around Brock, Misty, Ash, and John putting on their outfits and forming the helmets and they finished the morphing sequence by saying, "Rangers together, saviors forever."

John started off by saying, "With the Swiftness of a Scizor, Poké Fury, Red Ranger."

Misty was the next Ranger to say, "With the Stealth of a Liepard, Poké Fury, Blue Ranger."

Ash was next to say, "With the Power of a Pikachu, Poké fury, Yellow Ranger."

Then, Brock said, "With the Strength of a Tauros, Poké Fury, Black Ranger."

Finally, Dawn said, "With the agility of an Absol, Poké Fury, White Ranger."

Then, all five Rangers said at once, "We call forth the Pokémon spirits from within, POWER RANGERS POKÉ FURY." Mecharanitar then said, "Mecha-Grunts, Attack." The Mecha-Grunts charged the Rangers. The Rangers then charged the Mecha-Grunts and kicked their Mecha-butts. All the while, Gary was watching from around a corner to keep out of the ranger's way when he saw a little girl hiding under a car, and Mecharanitar was right in front of the car. Gary then said to himself, "They're too busy with the Mecha-Grunts that they don't see the girl. I know I'm not a ranger, but I must try to save her." Gary then made a bolt for the car the little girl was under. When John saw Gary running, he looked in the direction he was running, Gary was running towards a car with a little girl under it. John then said, "you guys take care of the rest, I'm going after Mecharanitar." Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Misty said, "Right!" John then began running towards Mecharanitar to distract him from Gary. John then took his Poké-Blaster out and said, "Poké-Blaster, FIRE!" Several shots hit Mecharanitar, enraging him and he attacked John, who managed to dodge the first few blows, making sure that Mecharanitar's Back was too the vehicle and Gary. Mecharanitar then said, "Stand still so I can use Mecha Dragon Claws on you." John then said, "That's why I'm not standing still." Mecharanitar got angrier before he heard someone say, "Come on, it's okay." When Mecharanitar turned around he saw Gary get the little girl from under the vehicle. As Mecharanitar swung at Gary and the little girl, John grabbed the Monster's arm and said, "GO, get to safety." Gary followed John's instructions and got the little girl back to her mother. Just then, Gary heard John shout, "Augh!" when he turned around, he saw John hit the car the little girl was under and ran to protect him. As Mecharanitar raised his arm, Gary grabbed John's Poké-Blaster and fired it several times at Mecharanitar's Backside, and just as Mecharanitar turned around, the other Rangers ran in front of Gary, and Misty said, "Give me that." Gary did as he was told and handed Misty John's Poké-Blaster. Misty then told Gary, "Get clear." Gary nodded his head and ran to the crowd of people behind a corner, John then jumped over Mecharanitar and said, "It's over, give up." "I will NEVER give up, it's in my programming not to, but I will be back, and you won't be so lucky as this time." Replied Mecharanitar before fleeing. The crowd cheered for the Power Rangers, they saved the day yet again.

After the crowd dispersed and the five Rangers demorphed, Gary walked up and said, "Not bad you guys, and thanks for covering me John." Gary then extended his hand for a handshake. John extended his hand and shook Gary's hand. Ash then said, "Gary, we saw the Red Ranger cover you, not John." Gary smirked and said, "Oh really, Yellow Ranger." Ash was about to speak when John cut him off by saying, "You guys, Gary knows we're Rangers." The other Ranger's faces were like _"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"_ John then said, "He already talked to his grandfather and me and he said that he would keep our secret." John then said, "However, I think that there is a better way to have him keep our secret." Ash realized what John meant and said, "Shouldn't that be a group decision?" "That's why I was going to say all in favor of having Gary join the team raise your hand." Misty, Brock, and Dawn were surprise to hear that, and they did trust Gary so, they raised their hands. Ash and John did as well so it was unanimous, Gary Oak was to join the team.

Later, at the Ranger's command canter, Oak saw that Gary was among the group and he said, "I can assume that you all choose Gary to become a Ranger." John nodded his head and said, "Yes Professor. Gary risked his own life to save a little girl and protected my when I was about to get attack, he's worthy to be a Ranger. So, professor, what is Gary's Pokémon Spirit?" Oak motioned his grandson to come closer, so he can sense the spirit inside. When Oak sensed the Pokémon spirit inside Gary, he said, "I sense that the Pokémon spirit inside you is a Sharpedo." Just then, one of the Morphers on the table started to float and moved towards Gary but stopped a few inches in front of him. Gary looked at John with confusion, but was reassured when John smiled and said, "Well, hold out your hand, you've earned it." Gary smiled back, turned towards the floating Morpher, and slowly extended his hand until it was underneath the Morpher, which dropped into it and the top changed color from red to Navy Blue. John then said, "Welcome to the team, Gary." "Thank you, John, you won't be sorry." Replied Gary. Brock then looked out of the Command Center and saw something appear, to which made him turn back to the group and said, "Hey guys, Gary's Zord just appeared out of nowhere." John smiled and said, "Well, let's go check it out." But Professor Oak then said, "Now that Gary has his Morpher, it's time I showed you your new weapons."

Meanwhile at Giovanni's Lair, Mecharanitar was getting shocked for his failure at destroying the Rangers. Giovanni smiled as Jessie kept turning up the juice. Mecharanitar then said after the shocks stopped, "I won't fail you again Master, I promise." "That's what you said the last time, you said 'My Mecha Dragon-type moves will make short work of those Pesky Rangers.' I'll give you ONE more chance, get out there and destroy the Rangers." Replied Giovanni. Mecharanitar said, "Yes sir." He then walked out of the room to come up with a plan to defeat the Rangers.

Back at the Ranger's command center, Gary was looking at his Zord. Suddenly, the alarm went off, John then said, "Everyone, to the Command Center, NOW." The others nodded their heads and ran up to the command Center. When they got up there, Oak told them, "Mecharanitar is Back. Get to Pewter City and stop him." John said, "Right, let's go guys." The others nodded their heads and they ran to get to Pewter City.

A little while Later, Mecharanitar was on a rampage when the Rangers arrived in Pewter City. Before they engaged Mecharanitar, John said, "You guys ready?" The other Rangers nodded their heads and said, "Ready." John then said, "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" They all grabbed their Morphers and said, "Pokémon, Spirits unleashed." The Pokémon Spirits came from the Morphers and spun around the Rangers, then formed the helmet. They then said, "Rangers together, Saviors forever." Gary was in awe until John said, "That's how it's done, now you." Gary's focus came back and said, "Right." He then grabbed hi Morpher and said, "Pokémon, Spirit unleased." Like the other Rangers, Gary's Pokémon spirit came from his Morpher and it was indeed a Sharpedo and like the other Pokémon spirits, it spun around Gary until it got to Gary's head and formed the Helmet. Gary then said, "Rangers together, Saviors forever." Gary looked at his Ranger suit and said, "Nice." John smiled and said, "It looks good on you, but we to get going, come on." "Right." Replied the other Rangers and all six of them ran to fight Mecharanitar. When they found Mecharanitar, John said, "Hold right there Mechamenace." Mecharanitar looked at the Rangers and said, "Geez, did you make that up on the spot?" "in all honesty, yes." Replied John, which made Mecharanitar angry. Mecharanitar then said, "You'll pay for you trickery, MECHA DRAGON CLAWS!" the Mecha Dragon Claws were sent Flying, but luckily, the Rangers dodge the attack. John then said, "Let's try our new weapons the Professor gave us." _John then thought back to the moment he was talking about. Oak stopped the group and said, "Now that Gary has his Morpher, it's time I showed you your new weapons." Oak then walked over to the table and pulled off the sheet to reveal 6 different Weapons. Oak grabbed the sword and said, "John, this sword has special properties, it's final attack can only be used by you, since you are the Red Ranger." "Wow, a scizord." Replied John as he took the sword. Oak then said as he grabbed the weapon that laid next to John's Scizord, "Ash, these Pika-chucks have powerful energy that only the Yellow Ranger can wield them." Ash took the Pika-chucks and placed them on his belt. "For you Misty, I have Liepard Claws, you can use them to mimic moves like fury swipes and shadow claws." Misty to her new weapons and tried them out on the practice dummy while Oak picked up an axe like weapon and said, "Brock, this Tarous axe can amplify your power to have the strength of 10 Tarous." Brock took the axe in hand and said, "Wow." "Now Dawn, this Baton was your mother's since you and her Pokémon spirit were the same, it should only be fair that you had her Absol Baton." Dawn took her mother's old weapon and held it close to her heart. "Last, but certainly not least, Gary, my former Mentor Arceus made these Sharpedo Fins after he made the five new Morphers. They even act as the steering mechanism for your Zord." Gary took the Sharpedo fins and said, "Wow, these look cool."_ The other rangers agreed and pulled out their new weapons. John then said, "Attack!" and all the Rangers charged Mecharanitar. John then said, "Scizord strike." The attack did catch Mecharanitar off guard and he was sent backwards. After he got back up, he said, "When did they get these new weapons?" "As if we'll tell you when we got these new weapons, why don't take a closer at my PIKA-CHUCKS!" Ash then threw his weapon at Mecharanitar. As the Pika-chucks swung through the air, they began to build up energy and when they hit Mecharanitar, there was an explosion that sent Mecharanitar flying into a wall. Misty and Gary then used their weapons and made a combined attack. While Misty said, "Liepard Claws." Gary said, "Sharpedo Fins." When the two attacks hit, Mecharanitar was staring to lose power and John said, "alright guys, looks like he's almost down, time to finish it, and I have a way to do it without using our Pokémon Spirits." When Ash asked what he was talking about, John said, "Everyone, take out your Poké-Blasters." The other Rangers did as John said and took out their Poké-Blasters. John then said, "Point them at Mecharanitar and hold the Trigger and don't let go until I say to let go." Misty expressed her concern by saying, "Will that even work?" John then said, "Only one way to find out. Poké-Blasters Ready?" the other rangers said that they were ready and they all said as they aimed, while holding down the trigger, at Mecharanitar, "Locked on Target." After Mecharanitar got himself up, he saw the Rangers pointing their weapons at him and said, "I don't like where this is going." John then said, "Now, Release!" The other Rangers did as John and released the energy that was building up in their Poké-Blaster and the seven shots began to circle and get closer together until they met in the idle to form one giant shot which struck Mecharanitar and exploded when it hit him. Sparks began flying from Mecharanitar and he said, "I guess I couldn't dark claw my way to victory." Mecharanitar then fell backwards and exploded in a fire ball of destruction, just like the last time.

Giovanni watched as Mecharanitar went down and he said, "Begin the upload." Jessie obeyed and begun the transfer. Mecharanitar got reactivated, stood up and grew. Ash then said, "Looks like we got one more fight in this guy." John agreed and took out his Morpher to call the Command Center and he said, "Professor, send the Zords." "Zords are on their way." Replied Professor Oak as he punched in some commands and pushed the button that opened the door for the Zords to make their way to the Rangers. When the Zords got to Pewter City, John said, "Alright guys, let's take it to him." The other Rangers agreed and they all got into their Zords to begin forming the Megazord. John then said, "Alright guys, let's go Megazord mode." Ash, Dawn, Misty, and Brock all said, "Right, Megazord Mode, engage." Just then, the Zords began to change their forms, the Absol and Liepard legs retracted into the Bodies which rotated ninety degrees upward, while keeping the heads facing forward. The Tauros's lower back portion began to move into the upper portion of the back, and the Scizor and the Pikachu folded to what looked like arms and Fists attached to the bottoms and connected to the sides of the Tauros while the Liepard and Absol attached to the Tauros's Legs, forming Legs themselves and a head rotated out of Tauros neck with the eyes flashing. The Ranger then left their Zord's Cockpits and were taken to the Megazords Head and said, "Poké Fury Megazord, Activated." Mecharanitar laughed an evil laugh before saying, "Have a taste of my MECHA DRAGON TAIL!" He then sung his tail and hit the Megazord, but unlike with Mechaowth, the Poké Fury Megazord took Damage. John then said, "well, that was different." "They need my help, but what can I do." Said Gay. Just then, Gary's Morpher went off and when he answered it, Oak said, "Gary, there is a way you can help the other, I'm sending your Zord to you, use it to grab the Monster's Tail." Gary nodded his head and said, "Understood Grandpa."

Suddenly, Mecharanitar got hit by Gary's Zord. John smiled and said, "Looks like we got back up guys, you ready Gary?" Gary got into his Zord and said, "You bet I'm ready." Gary then pulled out his Sharpedo fins and placed them in the open slots of the steering wheel. Gary then used his Zord to grab Mecharanitar's Tail to allow the Megazord to get strikes on him. But Mecharanitar shook Gary off his Tail. John then asked professor Oak, "Professor, is there a way to unite Gary's Zord with the Megazord?" Oak pondered on that Idea and asked Gary, "Gary. Is there a button with the picture of a Megazord on it?" Gary looked around and saw the button and he said, "Yes, I see it, should I push it." "Yes, push the button, your Zord should combine with the Megazord." Gary did as the professor told him and he pushed the button, suddenly his Zord began to break apart and attach itself to the Megazord, the back Portion pulled away from the front portion and transformed into what looked like to guns, then the front Portion attached to the Megazords head and another face appeared on the underpart of Gary's Zord and the guns Landed in the Megazords hands. Gary then appeared next to Brock. After which they said, "Poké Fury Megazord, Sharpedo guns!" Mecharanitar was surprised to see the new configuration just as much as the Rangers were. John then said, "Alright guys, let's test out this new mode." The others agreed with John and began operating the Megazord. Mecharanitar got over his surprise and said, "doesn't matter how many Zords you have, you'll still go down." But when Mecharanitar swung his tail, the rangers managed to have the Megazord dodge the attack and John said, "Sharpedo Blasters, FIRE!" the blasters began firing rounds at Mecharanitar and when those rounds hit, they did damage to him and he started to stumble backwards until sparks started to spew out of him every few minutes. John then said, "Alright guys, one last blast from the guns should be able to take him down, get ready Gary." Gary was confused and asked John, "Why did you only tell me to get ready?" John looked at his friend and said, "I have been going over the schematics of this new configuration and the only way that the final attack can be used is from the big blue button in front of you." Gary looked at the blue button in front of him and John said, "You can do it Gary, we believe in you." Gary then took a deep breath in and said, "Let's do this." John smiled and said, "Good, now get ready." Gary nodded his head and the whole team said, "Poké Fury Megazord final strike CHARGE!" Mecharanitar started to worry and said, "I don't like where this is going." John then said, "NOW GARY!" Gary then pushed the button while all the Rangers said, "Sharpedo blasters FINAL STRIKE!" and as they said strike, the Sharpedo blasters fired a highly powerful blast, more powerful than the last shots, and those shots made their way towards Mecharanitar and straight through him and exploded around him, dealing severe amounts of damage. Like Mechaowth, Mecharanitar began sparking and he said, "I guess I got bit in the butt!" and Mecharanitar fell backwards and exploded in a fiery ball of explosion, which made the rangers cheer for their victory and John said, "Mech, Destroyed."

A little while later at fuchsia city bike Park, John, Ash, Gary, Brock were practicing tricks on their Bikes while Misty and Dawn watched. Misty caught out of the glimpse of her eye that Dawn was mostly watching John and his tricks and cheered very loudly, louder than she usually does for Ash and Brock. When the guys got to them, Misty asked Dawn, "Dawn, why do you cheer louder for John than you do for Ash, Gary, or Brock?" Dawn immediately blushed when Misty asked her that question. John looked at Dawn and said, "Come to think of it, even I noticed that, what's up with that?" Dawn blushed even more about the subject, but before she could say anything, Cody and Steven walked up to them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the dork squad." Said Cody. "Well, at least we're not utter buffoons like the two of you." Replied John. "Well, all of you can't get on our level." Said Steven. "Why would we want to go down a level, we're better than that." Replied Ash. That made Cody and Steven angry and they tried to beat Ash and John up, but they were out skilled, and they landed on their asses. John then said, "If you want to try and at least have a chance of beating us, take Karate Classes." "Maybe then you can lose weight." Said Ash. Ash's comment made everyone laugh except Cody and Steven. Cody then said, "Well then dorks, have fun on your bikes, meanwhile we're going to find the Rangers and ask to join them." Steven nodded and said, "Yeah…wait what?" Cody then said, "I said that we're going to find the Rangers and ask them to join them." Cody and Steven started to walk away, and John said, "20 bucks says that they won't let you join." Cody stopped in his tracks, turned around and walked back to John and said, "I add an addition 30 bucks to your twenty that says they will let us join and make me their leader." John smiled and said, "Okay, you got yourself a deal." John and Cody shook hands and Cody took Steven and left the park. Brock looked at John and asked him, "Why did you say that?" "Because I want to see his face when we tell the that they're not cut out to be Rangers. They're jerks to us, so we'll give them a taste of their own medicine." Then ash said, "That's going to be fun." Everyone else agreed with him and they got back to riding bikes, completely forgetting why Dawn cheered louder for John than she did for the other guys.


	4. A False Ranger

A week later, at school, John and Ash saw a group of students and John said, "What's going on over there?"

"I don't know, let's find out." Replied Ash. As John and Ash walked towards the group of students, they saw Brock and Misty. When he and Ash got to Brock and Dawn, John asked, "Hey Brock, what's all this about?" Brock looked at John and said, "Zach's claiming to be the Red Ranger." John moved students to the side, so he could get sights on his classmate, Zachery Hilbert, who claimed to be the Red Ranger. Zach said as John could hear him, "As the Monster used his Mecha dragon claws, we almost got hit but we managed to dodge the attack and use our signature weapons. Since I am the red ranger, I pulled out my Scizord, and I told my fellow Rangers to attack and we all charge the beast and we showed it no mercy."

"Why don't you tell us how you made the Monster explode?" asked John. When Zach looked at John, he said, "Easy, with a little something I like to call…our Poké-Blasters." John's Anger grew inside him and he said, "Well, why don't you morph right now, in front of everyone?"

"I can't morph because our Morphers are only powered up when a monster is attacking." Replied Zach in a smug fashion. Before John could even speak, Professor Oak said, "John, Ash, Brock, and Dawn, my classroom now, everyone else, go to your classes, NOW!"

As the group of students and Zachery went to their separate classes, John, Ash, Brock, and Dawn walked into Professor Oak's classroom to find out that Misty and Gary were already in there. Oak motioned to the four new arrivals to take a seat, so he could talk to them. After Dawn took her seat, Oak closed the door and said, "I'm sure you're all aware that Zach Hilbert has been going around claiming to be the Red Ranger."

"It's insulting if you ask me." Said John. Ash looked at John and said, "I agree with you on that one."

"Me too, but why he's claiming to be the Red Ranger? That is the question." Said Misty. Oak didn't have an answer, all he said was, "Look, we need to keep an eye on him. Make sure that he doesn't do anything that can get him into trouble, and maybe he'll come to his senses and tell the truth."

Meanwhile, at Giovanni's lair. Jessie entered Giovanni's throne room **(AN: Yes, Giovanni has a throne room because he thinks that he should rule the Pokémon world as it's King.)** and said, "Master, Mechaggron is ready." Suddenly, a Mech that looked like an Aggron walked in and said, "Great Giovanni, I will make short work of those Rangers."

"That's what Mechaowth and Mecharanitar said before the Rangers defeated them, you better not disappoint me." Replied Giovanni. Mechaggron then said, "I will not disappoint you, Master, I know who the Red Ranger is, and I plan to capture him and use him as Bait." Giovanni smiled and told Mechaggron to execute his plan, to which Mechaggron nodded its head and said, "Yes master." Mechaggron then left the throne room to execute his plan.

Back with the Rangers, they just got to the cafeteria and John saw Zach surrounded by girls. When John got in hearing distance, he heard Zach say, "Now Ladies, I am a one-woman kind of guy, I can't date you all." John wanted to walk over to Zach and punch him, but Dawn stopped him and kept him walking and kept him sat when they did get to their usual seats where May, her little brother Max, Tracy, Paul, Trip, and Shauna. John then said, "I cannot believe that guy."

"Why, I mean, he's the Red Ranger. If I wasn't dating Paul, I would totally be over there too." Said Shauna.

"Not you guys too." Said Dawn.

"Why not, he and his teammates saved Cerulean City, Pewter City, and the high school from Monsters. I even heard that Cody and Steven asked him if they could become Rangers." Replied Paul. John wanted to say that he was the Red Ranger, but he promised Oak and Delia that he wouldn't tell anyone, so he kept his temper. Just then, a student ran into the Cafeteria and said, "Zach, monsters are attacking Celadon City." Zach stood up and said, "Well, duty calls." Zach then walked out of the Cafeteria while Oak walked in and said, "John, Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Gary please come with me." John and the others knew why he wanted the six of them to follow him. When they got up, John said, "We'll see what Professor Oak wants, see you guys later." John and the other true Rangers then walked over to Oak and they left the Cafeteria to go Ranger up. After they all got out of sight of the Cafeteria, Oak said, "Go, make sure Zach doesn't get himself into trouble." John nodded his head and said, "Right, let's go Rangers." Ash and the others nodded their heads and the six of them ran to Ash's car and John's truck and drove off to Celadon City.

When the Rangers arrived at Celadon City, they got attacked by Mecha-grunts and their vehicles were destroyed, luckily the Rangers weren't in them when they were destroyed. John then said, "Now I'm pissed, guys, ITS MORPHING TIME!" They lined up, pulled out their Morphers and John said, "Ready?" the others said that they were ready. They all then said, "Pokémon, Spirits Unleashed." When their Morphers activated, a Tauros, an Absol, a Pikachu, a Scizor, a Liepard, and a Sharpedo came out and circled the Rangers as their suits appeared and the spirits formed their helmets. They then said, "Rangers together, Saviors forever." John then said, "I'll handle these guys, go and get the civilians to safety." The other Rangers followed their orders and they went to get the civilians to safety while John dealt with the Mecha-grunts. As John took down the Mecha-grunts, Mechaggron walked up behind him and said, "Mecha-head butt." By the time John turned around, Mechaggron hit him and sent him flying a few feet and before he could fight back, two Mecha-grunts grabbed his arms and had him restrained. Mechaggron laughed and said, "Looks like it's the end of the line for you Zachery Hilbert." But before John could even respond to that statement, Mechaggron got blasted in the back by someone John didn't even recognize, the mysterious person looked like a Ranger, and that Mysterious Brown Ranger used his blaster to take out the Mecha-grunts that restrained John. When Mechaggron turned around, he said, "You'll pay for that."

"why don't you come over here and face me, ranger to Monster." Said the Mystery Ranger. John then pulled out his Poké-Blaster and blasted Mechaggron in the back. John then jumped over Mechaggron and ran to the Mysterious Ranger and said, "Thanks for the help." The mystery Ranger looked at John and said, "Not a problem, now stand aside, he's mine." The Mystery Ranger than began walking towards Mechaggron as the other Rangers got to John.

"who's that, John?" asked Ash. John replied, "I have no clue who he is, but he just saved my butt. Now he wants to face that Mech on his own." As the other Rangers watched on as the mysterious Ranger fought Mechaggron. Meanwhile, at the ranger Command Center, Oak and Delia watched the Mysterious Ranger battle Mechaggron and their faces had a look of surprise and Oak said, "After all these years, he has returned."

"Yes, it seems he has returned. But why has he returned?" Replied Delia, causing Oak to wonder the same thing. Back in Celadon City, the Mystery Ranger was still battling Mechaggron. John and the others watched on as the Mysterious Ranger was winning, Mechaggron was beginning to spark and he said, "I'll be back to finish you all." Mechaggron began to run

"Oh no you don't, Poké Fury final…STRIKE!" Said the Mysterious Ranger as his Pokémon Spirit came out of his arm and charged at Mechaggron and the Pokémon Spirit looked like an Ursaring. The Pokémon Spirit charged after Mechaggron until it hit him in the back, hitting with the power of a Hyper Beam. Sparks began flying from Mechaggron and he said, "I guess I wasn't tough enough." Mechaggron then fell forwards and exploded in a fireball of destruction. Giovanni then said, "Begin the Upload." Jessie obeyed and begun the transfer. Mechaggron got reactivated, stood up and grew. John then said, "Alright guys, its Zord ti…"

"No, I'll handle this. You newbies watch and learn." Said the Mystery Ranger before he pushed buttons on his Morpher. The Mystery Ranger then said, "Summoning Zord." In a distant Forest, an A giant metal Ursaring eyes glowed and it began to move towards Celadon City. As Mechaggron was getting his bearings, the Ursaring Zord struck him in the back and he stumbled forward a few feet ( **A.N.: His feet not actually feet.** ) The Mystery Ranger then jumped into the Ursaring Zord and said, "Ursaring Zord, Ready." Mechaggron turned around and saw the Ursaring Zord and said, "Why you big bucket of bolts, I'll teach you." The Mystery Ranger then said, "I don't think so, Ursaring Zord, attack, Hyper Beam." The Ursaring Zord did use Hyper Beam and the attack hit Mechaggron. The Mystery Ranger then said, "Alright, time to go Megazord Mode."

The mystery Ranger then pressed a button and several other Zords made their way to Celadon City. The Zords were a Girafarig, a Bayleef, a Staraptor, and a Luxray. As Mechaggron was recovering, the Mystery Ranger then said, "Alright, Sinto Megazord, ACTIVATE!" The mystery Ranger then pushed a button on his command Console. The Ursaring and the other Zords that arrived began transforming. The Luxray and Bayleef formed what looked like legs and the Girafarig and the Staraptor folded and attached themselves to what looked like arms and hands. The four other Zords then attached to the Ursaring Zords and the Ursaring Zord's mouth opened and a face appeared and after a few flashes of lights, the Sinto Megazord was ready to fight. John and the other Rangers were impressed at the Mystery Ranger's Megazord.

"Sinto Megazord, advance." Said the Mystery Ranger. The Megazord then began to move towards Mechaggron.

"Well, you might not be the Megazord I expected to battle, but you'll do." Said Mechaggron and Mechaggron swung its arms at the Megazord, but it barely did any damage. The Mystery Ranger then said, "My turn." The Mystery Ranger then made his Megazord strike Mechaggron several times until Mechaggron said, "Okay, I'm out, see you later loser." Mechaggron then disappeared and retreated. The Mystery Ranger then said, "Blast…next time." The Mystery Ranger then made his Megazord walk away from Celadon City, leaving John and the other Rangers completely speechless until John saw someone that he had a bone to pick with. As Zachery Hilbert snuck away from the area, he was grabbed by the shirt and dragged backward until he was released but his left arm got grabbed and he was roughly turned around to face John, still in Ranger Mode.

"Why are you going around pretending to be me?" John asked Zachery. Zachery replied, "I…I…I was…I was t…t…tr…tr…trying to stay popular. I didn't m…mean to impersonate you." John sensed Zachery was scared so he let him go. John then said, "Relax, I'm just trying to figure out why, but I'm surprised that you only wanted to stay popular."

"Sorry, I guess I was jealous of how you have been getting recently. I was once the most talked about in my school, but ever since you Rangers came back you've been the people who have been most talked about. I just wanted to get back my popularity." Replied Zach. John then looked at the others and they all nodded their heads. John then told Zach, "I'll let you go on this one kid, but you need to tell people the truth, that you're not the Red Ranger."

"Yes sir, of course." Replied Zach. Zach then said, "I'll tell them first thing tomorrow." John nodded his head and said, "Good, now get going." Zach did as he was told and ran off to get back on his bike. But as Zach rounded the corner, he was jumped by two Mecha-grunts who knocked him out and dragged him off. The next day, at school, John was waiting for Zach to walk through the doors when Brock and Ash walked up to him.

"Any sign of him?" Ash asked John. John shook his head and said, "No, I've been here since I got here and I know I get here before he does." Just then, Misty and Gary walked up to the three friends and Misty said, "Guys, Professor Oak wants all of us in his Classroom before Classes start." Ash, John, and Brock followed Misty and Gary to Professor Oak's Classroom where Dawn was already waiting for them. After the five teammates were motioned to sit down, Professor Oak began speaking.

"As you could probably tell, Zachery Hilbert isn't in today. The reason that he isn't in today, is because of this." Professor Oak then turned on a TV that was in front of the Rangers. It showed Mechaggron in view and Mechaggron said, "Greetings Rangers, I want all five of you to meet me at the warehouse in Lavender Town within twenty-four hours of receiving this tape, or else you'll never see the Red Ranger again." Mechaggron then stepped to the side to reveal Zachery Hilbert. Mechaggron then said, "Remember Rangers, twenty-four hours, or else the Red Ranger goes…bye-bye." The video then cut off. Professor Oak then said, "When School is over, the six of you will need to Ranger up and head over to Lavender Town and rescue Zachery Hilbert."

"When was the tape delivered?" Asked John. Professor Oak answered John's question by saying, "It was at my house when I got home at around 6:30."

"Which means when school ends, we'll have just under 4 hours to get to Lavender Town and get to the Warehouse." Said Brock. John then said, "Yeah, but without our rides, it will take us almost that amount of time to get to Lavender Town." Oak smiled and said, "Not to worry, after school I have a treat to show you, meet me behind the school after school is over." The Rangers wondered what Oak was talking about but decided not to push the issue and they waited for school to end. As the day went on, students were wondering where Zachery was, he never missed a day of school. Finally, the bell to signal that school was over went off and everyone went home except for John and the other Rangers. When they got to the back of the school, Oak and Delia were already there waiting for them, and there was something covered in a sheet. Ash then said, "Mom, I take it that you and Professor Oak know what's under the sheet." Delia smiled and tilted her head ever so slightly and she said, "Of course dear, but I think that Oak should show you."

"Thank you, Delia, and now, your newest assets as Rangers." Professor then pulled off the sheets and revealed to vehicles, a yellow Truck and a red Corvette. Ash and John recognized the vehicles.

"OUR WHEELS!" Said both Ash and John as they walked up to the truck and corvette. Oak then said, "Correct, after the battle in Celadon City ended, I had some trusted friends of mine pull your vehicles to the command center and we worked hard on them until we got them back in working condition and added modifications to them, they are now the Thunder Cruiser, Ash's truck, and the Red Rocket Racer, John's Corvette." Ash and John were in awe at the sight of their vehicles, new Paint Job and a weapons system.

"They should be able to get you to Lavender town in no time." Said Professor Oak.

"Correction, we CAN get them to Lavender town in no time." Said a voice that sounded like it came from John's Corvette, which made him jump. John then said, "Professor, please tell me that you didn't add an AI to my corvette."

"sorry buddy, but he did." Said the voice that came from John's Corvette again. John looked inside and saw a head on a screen. The head then said, "Hi, I'm S.P.A.R.C., or Strategic Protector Analyzer Robotic Computer. I can control your vehicle while you're not in it and you can give me commands to assist you in any way, shape or form." John looked at Professor Oak and said, "Is there a mute button for him." Professor Oak shook his head, he then said, "But if you want, we can take him out and put him in the command center when you return." John smiled and nodded his head. John then turned to the other Rangers and said, "Alright team, let's get going."

"Right." Said Ash and the other. The six rangers then lined up and John said, "It's morphing time." They pulled out their Morphers and said, "Pokémon, Spirits unleashed." Their Morphers activated and the Pokémon spirits came out and circled the rangers and finished by making the helmets then the Rangers said, "Rangers together, Saviors forever." The Rangers then got into the Thunder Cruiser and the Red Rocket and S.P.A.R.C. said, "I can plot the quickest route to get there if you want me to?"

John looked at S.P.A.R.C. and said, "Fine, plot the quickest route to get to Lavender Town."

"What's the magic word?" replied S.P.A.R.C. John growled and said, "Please plot the quickest route to get to Lavender Town." S.P.A.R.C. then said, "Done, when you are ready, I can direct you." John looked at Oak and said, "We'll meet you at the Command Center after we save Zach." Oak nodded his head and John said, "Alright team, let's go!" John and Ash then turned on their vehicles and began driving to Lavender Town. Delia then walked over to Oak and asked him, "What about the rides for Misty, Brock, and Dawn?"

"Oh, but Delia, their rides are at the Command Center, waiting for them to come back after their mission." Replied Oak. Delia laughed at the statement and said, "Oak, you are one mysterious person." Oak smiled and joined Delia in Laughing.

Back with John and the other Rangers, they just arrived in Lavender town in record time. As John got out, S.P.A.R.C. asked him, "What would you like me to do now?"

"Sit here and wait for us to return, the sooner you're out of my ride, the better." Replied John. John then said, "Alright Rangers, you go in first, I want to surprise that Mecha creep."

"Right, said the other Rangers and they all ran to the entrance of the warehouse. S.P.A.R.C. then said, "There is a 76% chance that your plan will back fire."

"It won't fail." Replied John as he got his Poké-Blaster ready and made his way to the entrance. Along the way, John got stopped by Cody and Steven and Cody said, "Alright Zach, have you made your decision."

"Look citizen, I don't know who this Zach person who is claiming to be me, but you two are unfit to be Rangers, now step aside, I have a job to do." Replied John before continuing towards the warehouse entrance. Out of eye sight, he heard Mechaggron say, "Well, well, well, looks like my Plan worked and I got all six of you pesky Rangers, my Master will be pleased, keep them under the net and prepare to take them to Master Giovanni for destruction." John then appeared and said, "POKÉ-BLASTER FIRE!" his Poké-Blaster fired five shots and hit all five Mecha-grunts holding the net and freeing the other Rangers. John then said, "Think again creep."

"What, the Red Ranger, but I thought that Hilbert kid was the Red Ranger." John then ran to his comrades and said, "Well you thought wrong, you won't be escaping this time. With the Swiftness of a Scizor, Poké Fury, Red Ranger."

Misty was the next Ranger to say, "With the Stealth of a Liepard, Poké Fury, Blue Ranger."

Ash was next to say, "With the Power of a Pikachu, Poké fury, Yellow Ranger."

Then, Brock said, "With the Strength of a Tauros, Poké Fury, Black Ranger."

After Brock, Dawn said, "With the Agility of an Absol, Poké Fury, White Ranger."

Finally, Gary said, "With the Savagery of a Sharpedo, Poké Fury, Navy Ranger."

Then, all the Rangers said at once, "We call forth the Pokémon spirits from within, POWER RANGERS POKÉ FURY." Mechaggron became MECHA Angry. Mechaggron then said, "Whatever, I'll still destroy you, MECHA HYPER BEAM!" As Mechaggron used Hyper Beam, The Rangers Dodged the attack and John said, "Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, get the civilian out of here." Misty and Ash nodded their heads and while John, Brock, Dawn, and Gary distracted Mechaggron, Ash and Misty snuck around to free Zachery Hilbert and once he was freed, Zach ran out of the warehouse. Ash and Misty then pulled out their Poké-Blasters and said, "POKÉ-BLASTER FIRE!" and fired several shots at Mechaggron's back, causing him to get distracted so John could pull out his Scizord and struck Mechaggron in the back. Just then, John said, "Alright guys, keep up the pressure."

"Right." Replied the other Rangers and the managed to force Mechaggron out of the warehouse. When they got outside, they all pulled their unique weapon and charged Mechaggron. Meanwhile from a top of a rooftop, the Mystery Ranger watched the other battle Mechaggron.

"Hm, looks like they have this battle, I'll let them deal with him." Said the mystery Ranger before he turned around and walked away from the Corner of the building he was on. Back with the Rangers and Mechaggron, Mechaggron showed signs that he was almost beaten again. John then said, "Alright Rangers, let's finish him for good."

"Right." Said the other Rangers as they lined up. Then they all said, "Poké-Blaster final strike, CHARGE." They then said as they aimed their Poké-Blasters, "Locked on target."

"I'm not scared of you." Said Mechaggron. John then said, "you should be, NOW!"

"Poké-Blaster Final…STRIKE!" said all the Rangers as they released the Trigger and the shots from their Poké-Blasters did the same thing that they did with Mecharanitar and formed one shot and when they struck Mechaggron, explosions happened the same way he did the last time. As sparks flew out of him, Mechaggron said, like the last time, "I guess I wasn't tough enough again." Mechaggron fell backwards again and exploded in a fireball of destruction like before. Giovanni then said, again, "Begin the Upload." Jessie obeyed and begun the transfer, again. Mechaggron got reactivated, stood up and grew. John then said, "Alright guys, its Zord time." John then pulled out his Morpher and said, "Professor, send the Zords."

"They're on their way John." Replied Professor Oak as he typed in some commands and pushed a button that activated the Zords. As the Zords got closer, John and the others jumped into their Respective Zords and said, "Megazord Mode, engage." Just then, the Zords began to change their forms, the Absol and Liepard legs retracted into the Bodies which rotated ninety degrees upward, while keeping the heads facing forward. The Tauros's lower back portion began to move into the upper portion of the back, and the Scizor and the Pikachu folded to what looked like arms and Fists attached to the bottoms and connected to the sides of the Tauros while the Liepard and Absol attached to the Tauros's Legs, forming Legs themselves and a head rotated out of Tauros neck with the eyes flashing. The Ranger then left their Zord's Cockpits and were taken to the Megazords Head and said, "Poké Fury Megazord, Activated." John then said, "Alright Rangers, let's get him."

"Right." Replied the other Rangers. John then contacted Gary's Zord and told Gary to grab Mechaggron's tail to prevent Mechaggron from using it to attack the Megazord. Gary acknowledged John and he used his Zord to grab Mechaggron's tail. The Megazord then punched Mechaggron, again and again. Mechaggron got angry and grabbed Gary's Zord and threw him at the Megazord. John then said, "Alright guys, it's time to call out the big guns, ready Gary?"

"Ready John." Replied Gary. John and Gary then said, "Poké Fury Megazord, Sharpedo Blasters, ACTIVATE!" Gary's Zord began to break apart and attach itself to the Megazord, the back Portion pulled away from the front portion and transformed into what looked like to guns, then the front Portion attached to the Megazords head and another face appeared on the underpart of Gary's Zord and the guns Landed in the Megazords hands. Gary then appeared next to Brock. After which they all said, "Poké Fury Megazord, Sharpedo guns!" Mechaggron then said, "Big deal, I can take you on."

"you'll need to hit us first, Sharpedo blasters, FIRE!" Said John as he pushed a button. The Sharpedo blasters began blasting Mechaggron and steadily lowered his power down to where he could finally be destroyed. John then said, "Alright guys, let finish this."

"Right, Poké Fury Megazord final strike CHARGE!" Mechaggron started to worry, but tried to hide it by saying, "Do your worst." John then said, "Oh we will, Gary." Gary then pushed the button while all the Rangers said, "Sharpedo blasters FINAL STRIKE!" The shots then formed one bigger shot and exploded when it impacted Mechaggron. As th smoke cleared, sparks began to fly out of Mechaggron and he said, "I guess my plan backfired on me." Mechaggron then fell backwards and like his predecessor, exploded in a fireball of destruction. As the other Rangers cheered for their victory, John said, "Mech, destroyed."

The next day, Zach arrived at school, he was surrounded by dozens of students and faculty members clapping their hands. John and the others watch from where they sat as Zach got surrounded.

"I would appreciate the applause everyone, really I do…if I WAS the Red Ranger." Said Zach, that caused everyone to stop clapping and it got the Ranger's attention. Zach took a deep breath in and he said, "I lied about being the red Ranger, I just got jealous of the Power Rangers because everyone here was talking about them, I guess I let the lie get too far and I got captured. I cared too much about my popularity and wanted to try and save it. I'm sorry for lying to you all." The crowd felt betrayed and slowly walked away. John then walked down the stairs and said, "Hey, I mean can you blame him, sure he SAID that he was jealous of the Rangers. But maybe deep down, he truly wanted to be one."

"John's right, sure he lied, but I mean, who here would lie and say that they're a Power Ranger." Ash added on. Most of the people in the room raised their hands. John then said, "You see, if you were in his shoes, would you lie about being a Power Ranger?" Everyone in the room again agreed with John and Ash and they forgave Zach.

"Thank you, John, and you Ash." Said Zach. John and Ash told Zach that it wasn't a problem. Misty then came down and said, "Hey guys, it's time we head to class." Before he left, however, John turned to Zach and asked, "Are you coming or what?" Zach smiled, and he and John ran to catch up with the others. John was happy that Zach's days of impersonating him were over. John's day got even better when he heard Cody say, "If Zach wasn't the real Red Ranger, that means I owe John fifty Dollars, Damn it."

"If you want Cody, you can just give me the money now." John told Cody. Cody turned around and said, "Double or nothing if we ask the real Red Ranger." John smiled and said, "Deal." John and Cody shook hands again to make a new deal. After Cody and Steven left, Ash walked up to John and said, "Why do you hate the guy so ouch?"

"Cody pants me in middle school, watching him squirm gets me all the joy I need to make it through the day." Replied John, causing Ash to laugh as the two friends and teammates walked to their next class. Meanwhile, At Professor Oak's Ranch, Delia was tending to the Pokémon when a mysterious Stranger approached her and said, "Hello Delia." When Delia turned around, she smiled and said, "Hello Nick, it's been a while."

"Indeed, it has been a while, I can only assume that your son is the Yellow Ranger, like his Father was, I wonder if he'll join his father." Replied Nick. Delia got angry and said, "My son is nothing like Giovanni, Ash doesn't even know who his father is." Nick then said, "You ever even told Giovanni that you were pregnant, didn't you?" Delia then said, "Giovanni doesn't even know, I never told him. How did you find out about Giovanni being Ash's father?"

"I figured since you and Giovanni wanted your son to be called Ash, and I heard the new Red Ranger call the Yellow Ranger Ash, so I put two and two together." Replied Nick. Delia then asked Nick if he wanted to come in for some tea and Nick said, "That would be fine." Delia then led Nick into Professor Oak's lab and began brewing tea while they talked about their adventures as Power Rangers.


	5. The Seventh and Eighth Rangers

It was the weekend and the Rangers were spending their free time at the Command Center as John watched Oak's trusted friends take S.P.A.R.C. out of his car while Dawn was secretly looking at John. Dawn was so focused on John, she didn't noticed Misty approaching her until Misty tapped Dawn on her shoulder, causing Dawn to jump a little. Misty chuckled a little bit and said, "Sorry Dawn, didn't mean to scare you." Dawn sighed and said, "It's alright Misty, just don't do that again." Misty nodded her head and asked, "Whatcha looking at, or should I say who are you looking at?" Dawn turned to look at John, and realized that Misty was talking about John and she immediately blushed. Misty then said, "Does he know that you have feelings for him?"

"Unfortunately, he doesn't, he's just as dense as Ash is to Serena and Gary is to you." Replied Dawn, Now Misty was blushing, and she said, "Well played my fellow Ranger." Dawn smiled and said, "I know." Just then, Ash and Gary walked over to them and Ash said, "Hey girls." Dawn looked at the two arrivers and said, "Hey Ash, hey Gary." Ash then looked over at John and said, "Looks like S.P.A.R.C. is getting removed." Dawn nodded her head and said, "I guess, John doesn't like anything he approves of to be in his car." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I agree." Ash then said, "Gary and I were going to do some training, want to come along." Dawn was hesitant, but Misty said, "We'll join you. Come on Dawn, it could take your mind off what you're thinking about." Dawn then smiled and said, "Alright, let's go." Misty smiled, and the four friends went to the training room to keep their skills sharp.

Meanwhile, in Giovanni's lair. Jessie walked up to him and said, "Mechatauros is ready." As soon as Jessie finished her sentence, a robotic monster walked up to stand next to her. It looked like the front part of a Taurous on Human legs and hooves for feet. Mechataurous then said, "Great Master, I will make sure that I make pancakes of those Rangers, and I have a plan to do just that." Giovanni leaned forward and said, "See that you do, and don't come back until they're destroyed." Mechatauros nodded his head and walked off. Back in the Ranger's Command Center, John and Brock were designing a weapon that combined all their weapons, besides the Poké-Blasters, when alarms went off. Professor Oak ran over to the screen and said, "Get the others, it's Giovanni, his goons are attacking Hearthome City." John and Brock nodded their heads and ran out the door. John pulled out his Morpher and said, "Team, we're needed in Hearthome City." Ash, Gary, Dawn, and Misty nodded their heads, and ran to the two vehicles. Professor Oak then said, "When you all get back, I have a surprise for you all." John nodded his head and said, "Open the tunnel Professor." Oak nodded his head and pushed a button that opened a door that revealed a tunnel. John looked at Ash, with Misty and Gary in his Truck, while Dawn and Brock were in his car. John looked back at the tunnel and said, "LET"S ROLL!" John and Ash then pushed the Accelerator to the floor of their respective vehicles and they speed off down the tunnel.

In Hearthome City, Mechatauros was terrorizing civilians near a Coffee shop that May had eyes on, she knew that she couldn't stand by and let that monster killed civilians, so she ran towards Mechatauros and stopped a few feet aay and said, "HEY YOU MECHANICAL FREAK!" Mechatauros turned to face May, allowing the civilians to run away. Mechatauros then said, "Well, well, well, looks like someone wants to play hero. Mecha-grunts, restain her." As the Mecha-grunts tried to detain May, she fought back well and took several Mecha-grunts down but she as eventually restrained. Mechatauros then said, "Still wanna play hero." May then spat spit Mechatauros and said, "I'm not afraid of you." As Mechatauros was about to hit May, he got struck in the back by several blaster ronds. When Mechatauros turned around, he saw John and the other Rangers, not morphed and John said, "Don't even think about it big guy." Ash and Misty then blasted the two Mecha-grunts holding May and John saw her and said, "Get out of here May, we'll take it from here." May nodded her head and ran off and got behind a vehicle to watch John and the others walk forward and stopped at the top of the Stairs. John then pulled out his Morpher and said, "You guys ready?!" Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Gary pulled out their Morphers and said, "Ready!" They all then said, "POKÉMON, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" When their Morphers activated, a Tauros, an Absol, a Pikachu, a Scizor, a Liepard, and a Sharpedo came out and circled the Rangers as their suits appeared and the spirits formed their helmets. They then said, "Rangers together, Saviors forever." May was shocked to see her friends morph and she said to herself, "They're the Power Rangers, OMG."

"Not bad, but I hate your guts, so time to destroy you, for I am Mechatauros, and I was told not to return to my Master until you Rangers were destroyed. Mecha-grunts, Attack!" said Mechatauros. The Mecha-grunts charged John and the other rangers. John pulled out his Poké-Blaster and said, "Poké-Blasters fire!" Ash and the others nodded their heads, pulled out their Poké-Blasters and opened fire at the Mecha-grunts. May was still in awe at the sight but was brought back to reality when she saw a little girl was still in the area, hiding under a vehicle. May knew that the little girl needed to be saved, so she charged from her cover and dodged the Mecha-grunts and Blaster shots form John and the other until she got to the little girl hiding under the vehicle and she said, "There are people over there, go to them." The little girl nodded her head and ran to the group May pointed too, among the group was the little girl's mother. May smiled and was distracted from Mechatauros as he raised his right arm to strike at May but was stopped by Brock as he grabbed Mechatauros's metal horns and threw him away from May. Brock then told May, "Go, get to safety." May nodded her head and ran off. Brock then faced Mechatauros head on as John and the others dealt with the Mecha-grunts. As the fight went on, Mechatauros was getting the upper hand with Brock and sent Brock into the same vehicle that May helped the little girl from. John and the other finished dealing with the Mecha-grunts and ran to Brock's side to help him. As Mechatauros approached the group, he was shot several times from the top of a building nearby. When John and the others looked, they saw the Mysterious Brown Ranger appear. He then hopped down and said, "Keep the Brock away from this guy, he's been draining his Pokémon Spirit." The Mystery Ranger then cracked his knuckles and said, "I'll take care of this guy." Then Mechatauros said, "Oh please, who do you think you are to take me on by yourself.

"My name is Nick Fredrickson Junior, I am the Poké Fury Brown Ranger, I have made a Solemn promise to my father that I would protect this planet from evil. With the ferocity of an Ursaring, Poké Fury Brown Ranger! I call forth the Pokémon spirit from within, POWER RANGERS POKÉ FURY!" Mechatauros then yelled a war cry and charged at Nick, who charged Mechatauros as well. When the two met in the middle, Nick dodged all the swings that Mechatauros made, while Mechatauros failed to dodge all of Nick's swings. Just then, Mechatauros got one lucky swing in and caused Nick to slide backwards. Just then, blaster shots flew past Nick and struck Mechatauros. As Nick stood up, John and the other Rangers ran over to him and Ash said, "We got your back." Nick then said, "Thanks newbies, but I can handle this guy on my own." John then said, "No one should face evil alone, let us help." Nick looked at John and said, "Alright, let's work together." John smiled and said, "Alright team, let's take him down." They all then charged Mechatauros.

The battle was intense, Mechatauros got good hits in on the other Rangers but kept Brock in his grasp, soon Brock blacked out and demorphed. Mechatauros then threw Brock into John and nick and Mechatauros said, "I got what I came for, see you pesky Rangers Later." Mechatauros then ran off. John and the Other Rangers, besides Nick checked on Brock and saw that he was out cold. John then said, "We need to get him to the Command Center." Just then, they heard a voice say, "Do you guys need help?" When they turned around, John and the others saw May. John had Ash and Misty cover Brock's face as he stood up and said to May, "It's alright Citizen, we'll take care of our fellow ranger."

"Don't even try that John, I know that you're the Red Ranger, Brock's the Black Ranger, Ash is the Yellow Ranger, Misty's the Blue Ranger, Gary's the Navy Ranger, and Dawn's the White Ranger." Said May. John and the other Rangers were speechless, John then said, "What makes you think we are who you say we are?" May then said, "I saw you morph." John and the other Rangers were again speechless, until John said, "Damn it, Power down." John then demorphed, walked up to May, and said, "I thought I told you to get out of here." May then said, "I did, then I saw a little girl as hiding under a vehicle, so I had to save her, and I got her out of the area." The rest of the Ranger Demorphed and as Gary and Ash helped Brock stand up, Dawn and Misty walked up to the group and Dawn said, "John, maybe she could become a Ranger." John looked at Dawn and said, "We can discuss that when we get back to the Command Center." John then looked at Nick, who was still in Ranger Form and asked him, "Why don't you come with us?" Nick replied, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, I work better alone." Nick then walked away. As Dawn was about to go after him, John said, "Don't Dawn, he'll come around when he feels likes it, right now we need to get Brock and May back to the Command Center." May then asked John, "What do you mean by me going to your command Center?" John looked at May and said, "You're going to talk to Professor Oak and he can figure out what your Pokémon Spirit is and what happened to Brock." May then nodded her head and the group got back in the Ranger's Vehicles and drove off to go back to the Command Center.

When they arrived, John had Gary and Ash lay Brock on the table, so Professor Oak could do a scan on him and see what Mechatauros did to him. After the scan was complete, Oak told John and the other Rangers, "Brock's Pokémon Spirit has been significantly drained, it will be a while before he's back to full strength." John was shocked to hear that Brock was going to take a while to regain his strength. John then said, "Thank you Professor Oak." Professor Oak nodded his head and said, "No Problem John, now what I want to know is why you haven't made May a Ranger yet." John sweatdropped and said, "Well, every Ranger needs to agree, and Brock is currently incapacitated so…" John was interrupted by Ash saying, "Brock and I saw her get the little she mentioned to safety, she would be a perfect Ranger." John looked at Ash, who had May standing next to him. John then said, "I figured that, but I want to hear it from himself."

"Make…May…a…Ranger." Said a voice from behind John, when he turned around, he saw Brock looking right at him. John then said, "Do the other Rangers agree?" Ash said that the others agreed, and John said, "Very well." John then walked over to May and extended his hand as he said, "Welcome to the Poké Fury Power Rangers May." May shook John's hand and said, "Thank you John, I won't let you down." Just then, a Morpher from the four Morphers that were left rose and floated over to May. May then extended her hand out and the Morpher landed in it and the top turned from Red to Purple suddenly, May's Pokémon Spirit appeared, it was a Mightyena. May's Pokémon spirit then went inside the Morpher and John said, "Looks like you have the Courage of a Mightyena." May smiled and said, "Sweet."

A few hours went by and Brock managed to get most of his powers back while Misty and Dawn trained May in everything they knew. John and Ash helped Brock down the Stairs to sit down when Nick Junior and his Father stopped by. Oak saw his former fellow Ranger and walked down to greet him. Oak then said, "It's good to see you my old friend, I would like to introduce you to the new team of Power Rangers." John and the Rangers lined up with John on the far left and the newest Ranger, May on the far Right. Nick Senior walked up to John first and he said, "You must be the Red Ranger, you'll need to lead your team by being Smart and not arguing with them." Nick Senior then extended his hand, to which John shook and he said, "It's an honor to meet you sir." Nick Senior nodded his head and slowly walked along all the Rangers as he said, "I knew your parents, each and every one of them, when Oak told me that Giovanni was alive, I had my son take up the Mantle of Poké Fury Brown Ranger to help you guys out, apparently he forgot I told him that." Nick Junior crossed his arms and said, "I work better alone." Nick Senior then said, "Doesn't matter, having a team can help you get places." Just then, an alarm went off and when Professor Oak went to check it, he came back and said, "It's Mechatauros, he's back in Pewter City." John looked at his team and said, "May, get in Ash's truck, the rest of you, you know where to go, let's move!" As the rangers got in the vehicles, Nick Junior called for his own ride. Nick Junior said, "Ursacycle, activate." Just then, a Motorcycle with the face of an Ursaring as the light appeared and Nick got on it. John then told Professor Oak, "Open the tunnel Professor." Oak nodded his head and pushed a button that opened a door that revealed the same tunnel the rangers used before. John then said, "Alright Team, LET'S ROLL!" John and Ash then pushed the Accelerator to the floor of their respective vehicles and they speed off down the tunnel, with Nick following on his Ursacycle.

In Pewter City, Mechatauros was terrorizing the Populous until he got struck in the Back. When he turned around, he saw John and the other Rangers. Mechatauros then said, "Back for more eh?" After all the Civilians fled, John pulled out his Morpher and said, "You guys ready?!" The other rangers pulled out their Morphers and they said, "Ready!" they then said, "Pokémon, Spirit Unleashed!" When their Morphers activated, a Tauros, an Absol, a Pikachu, a Scizor, a Liepard, a Sharpedo, a Ursaring, and a Mightyena came out and circled the Rangers as their suits appeared and the spirits formed their helmets. The Rangers then said, "Ranger's Together, Saviors forever." Mechatauros then said, "Alright round two." John then said, "This time, you're going down. With the Swiftness of a Scizor, Poké Fury, Red Ranger."

Misty was the next Ranger to speak and she said, "With the Stealth of a Liepard, Poké Fury, Blue Ranger."

Ash was next to say, "With the Power of a Pikachu, Poké fury, Yellow Ranger."

Then, Brock said, "With the Strength of a Tauros, Poké Fury, Black Ranger."

After Brock, Dawn said, "With the Agility of an Absol, Poké Fury, White Ranger."

Then Gary said, "With the Savagery of a Sharpedo, Poké Fury, Navy Ranger."

After Gary, May K. said, "With the Courage of a Mightyena, Poké Fury, Purple Ranger."

Finally, Nick said, "With the ferocity of an Ursaring, Poké Fury Brown Ranger."

Then, all the Rangers said at once, "We call forth the Pokémon spirits from within, POWER RANGERS POKÉ FURY." Mechatauros then said, "Enough talk, let's go, Mecha BULLDOZE!" Mechatauros then charged the Rangers but the Rangers dodged and Mechatauros didn't get anyone. John then told Brock, "Careful Brock he drained you of your powers before, he might do it again, stick to ranged attacks." Brock nodded his head and drew his Poké Blaster and fired multiple shots at Mechatauros while the rest of the Rangers were up close fighting Mechatauros with their signature weapons and May was also using her Poké Blaster. Mechatauros was outnumbered so he called for Mecha-grunts to attack Civilians. John heard that and had Brock, May, and Nick Junior protect the civilians. They nodded their heads and ran to help the Civilians. John then turned his attention back to Mechatauros and managed to get a few more strikes with his Scizord. Misty got good strikes with her Liepard Claws, along with Gary, Ash, and Dawn. The last blow Ash made caused Mechatauros to walk backwards, sparks beginning to fly out him, showing serious damage. John then said, "Alright you guys, let's finish this guy." The other Rangers nodded their heads and they pulled out their Poké Blasters and said, "Poké Blaster final strike charge." They then pointed their Blasters at Mechatauros and they said, "Locked on target." Mechatauros then said, "Give it your best shot!" The five Rangers then said, "Poké-Blaster Final…STRIKE!" After they released the triggers on their Poké Blasters, the shots from their Poké-Blasters did the same thing that they did with Mecharanitar and formed one shot and when they struck Mechaggron, explosions happened all around him. As sparks flew out of him, Mechatauros said, "I guess I didn't do my Best." Mechatauros then fell backwards and exploded in a giant Fireball. Suddenly, the power Mechatauros stole from Brock form his Zord in a scaled down version and ran towards Brock, May, and Nick. Meanwhile, Brock, May, and Nick defeated the last of the Mecha grunts when Brock saw the powers stolen from him return to him. As his Pokémon spirit ran around him, he felt his Powers return to him. Soon after, his Pokémon spirit disappeared, and Brock was back at full strength. Giovanni watched Brock get his powers back, he then said, "Begin the Upload." Jessie obeyed and begun the transfer. Mechatauros got reactivated, stood up and grew. John and the other Rangers were rejoined by Brock, May and Nick and Nick said, "This guy doesn't know how to quit, does he?" John then said, "Alright guys, its Zord time." John then pulled out his Morpher and said, "Professor, send the Zords."

"They're on their way John." said Professor Oak as he finished punching in commands and pressed a button that activated the Zords for John and the others, including May's Zord. Nick then pushed the button on his Morpher that summoned his Zord and the other Zords to form the Sinto Fury Megazord. When all the Zords arrived, all the Rangers jumped into their respective Zord and John said, "Megazord Mode team." The other original four Rangers said, "Right." They all then pressed the button that began the transformation of the Poké Fury Megazord while Nick pushed buttons on his Morpher to form the Sinto Fury Megazord. The Absol and Liepard legs retracted into the Bodies which rotated ninety degrees upward, while keeping the heads facing forward. The Tauros's lower back portion began to move into the upper portion of the back, and the Scizor and the Pikachu folded to what looked like arms and Fists attached to the bottoms and connected to the sides of the Tauros while the Liepard and Absol attached to the Tauros's Legs, forming Legs themselves and a head rotated out of Tauros neck with the eyes flashing. The Ranger then left their Zord's Cockpits and were taken to the Megazords Head and said, "Poké Fury Megazord, activated." The Luxray and Bayleef formed the legs and the Girafarig and the Staraptor formed the arms and hands. The four other Zords then attached to the Ursaring Zords and the Ursaring Zord's mouth opened and a face appeared and after a few flashes of lights, Nick then said, "Sinto Fury Megazord, ready for action." Mechatauros then said, "I'll take you both on, bring it." John contacted Nick and said, "Hey Nick, want to have Gary attach his Zord to your Megazord." Nick thought about it and said, "Sure, why not." John then contacted Gary and said, "Did you get that Gary."

"I got it John, ready Nick?" said Gary and Nick said that he was ready and they both said, "Sinto Fury Megazord with Sharpedo Power activate!" Gary and Nick then pushed a button their cockpits and the Sharpedo Zord separated into the guns, and the front Portion attached to the Sinto Fury Megazord's head and another face appeared on the underpart of Gary's Zord and the guns Landed in the Megazords hands. Gary then left his Zord and joined Nick in the Sinto Fury Megazord's cockpit and they said, "Sinto Fury Megazord with Sharpedo Power!" John then contacted May and he said, "Now it's your turn May, you ready?" May K. replied, "Ready John." John then said, "Alright, Begin transformation." May and John then pressed a purple button and the Mightyena Zord began to separate and attached to the Poké Fury Megazord. The Back legs of the Mightyena Zord attached to the Legs of the Poké Fury Megazord, the fore legs attached to the arms, the Torso attached to the Megazord's Back and the head attached to the Megazords head, and another face with what looked like a bandana with teeth on it and May left her Zord's Cockpit and arrived next to May and the rangers said, "Poké Fury Megazord with Mightyena Power." Mechatauros then said, "So what, I can still take you both on." John then said, "You'll regret saying that, Charge!" The two Megazords then moving forward towards Mechatauros.

"Bring it on." Said Mechatauros. Mechatauros then swung at Nick and Gary, but they dodged the attack and blasted Mechatauros with the Sharpedo Blaster while the Poké Fury Megazord got strikes in on Mechatauros's backside. As the Megazord Battle went on, Mechatauros was losing power. John saw that and said, "Alright guys, time to finish this guy, you guys ready?" The other Rangers said that they were ready, the Rangers in the Poké Fury Megazord, "Poké Fury Megazord Mightyena Claw strike Charge!" Nick and Gary then said, "Sinto Fury Megazord Final Strike Charge!" as the two final strikes charged up, Mechatauros said, "I don't like where this is going." John and the Other rangers said, "Poké Fury Megazord…" as Nick and Gary said, "Sinto Fury Megazord…" then all of the rangers said, "FINAL…STRIKE!" The Poké Fury Megazord swung it's Mightyena Claws and the Sinto Fury Megazord fired the Sharpedo Blasters and both final attacks struck Mechatauros and caused explosions to happen all over him and around. As Sparks flew off him, Mechatauros said, "You may have beaten me, but my Master Giovanni will take over this world, this battle means…nothing." Mechatauros then fell backwards and exploded. The Ranger then cheered as John said, "Mech, destroyed." In the Sinto Fury Megazord, Gary said, "See, isn't working with a team good." Nick looked at the Navy-Blue Ranger and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Meanwhile with Giovanni, he watched Mechatauros get defeated and shouted, "I HATE THOSE PESKY RANGERS!"

Back in the command Center, May K. got her new weapon, the Mightyena Blaster and Nick decided to join the team and not be a loner anymore, that made his father proud. Professor Oak then said, "Now that Mechatauros is defeated, its time I showed you your new rides." Professor Oak then turned on a light and showed John and then other Rangers their new rides. For all of them, except for Ash and John, there were rides that looked Motorcycles, Professor Oak called them the Poké Fury Cycles. John then said, "Impressive, I take it that they're like Nick's Ursacycle?" Professor Oak nodded his head and said, "Yes, that was his Father's, now it's his and these are your cycles." John and the other Rangers walked up to their new wheels and John said, "Impressive, looks like you guys don't need to ride with us now." Dawn looked at John and said, "Are you kidding, I'll just call for this in case of an emergency, I still want to ride with you." John blushed slightly and said, "Well, um, in that case, do you want to go out for Lunch sometime." Now it was Dawn who was blushing, and she shed a tear of joy and nodded her head as she said, "Yes, yes I would like that very much." John smiled, walked over to Dawn and kissed her on the forehead. Dawn almost collapsed if John didn't catch her in time. John then laid Dawn down and said, "Well then… I didn't expect that to happen." Misty then said, "I figured you would say that, after all you are very dense about…" Misty was interrupted by John saying, "About Dawn having feelings for me." Misty was shocked to hear John say that and asked him, "How did you know what I was going to say?" John looked at Misty and said, "I overheard you two talking as Professor Oak's trusted friends were taking S.P.A.R.C. out of my car, I heard the WHOLE conversation." Misty sweatdropped and chuckled nervously before she said, "The…whole, conversation?" John smiled and nodded his head and said, "Even Dawn's comeback to you about you and…" John was stopped when Misty placed her hand over John's mouth and said, "Silly John, likes to mess around" Ash and the other Rangers sweatdropped and Ash said, "okay then." At that point, Dawn woke up and said, "What happened?" John and Misty looked at Dawn and John said, "You passed out after I kissed you on the forehead." Dawn then said, "So it wasn't a dream." John shook his head and said, "No it wasn't a dream." Dawn then pulled John towards her and kissed him on the lips. Everyone smiled, and Dawn said, "I love you John." John, still smiling, said, "I love you too Dawn." The two Rangers then kissed each other, the happy end of the day, and beginning for the two Rangers.

On Monday, at school, everyone saw John and Dawn holding hands and found out that they were dating. At Lunch, May K. sat down next to Drew, who she kissed on the cheek, and the rest of the Rangers sat down with the two and Drew said, "Word around School is that you two are a couple now." John and Dawn blushed, and John said, "Yeah." Drew then said, "Nice, Congratulations you two." John smiled, and Dawn leaned her head onto John's shoulder, the two were happy with each other. At another table, Serena Yvonne looked at Ash when Shauna approached her and said, "When are you going to tell him?" Serena looked at her friend and said, "I honestly don't know, I don't even know if he'll feel the same about me." Shauna then said, "I'm sure when you tell him, he'll feel the same for you." Serena smiled a small smile and said, "Thank you Shauna." Shauna smiled and told Serena, "Don't mention it Serena, we're friends after all, I've got your back." Serena smiled again, and the two friends ate their lunch.


	6. A Ranger team-up

**Authors Note: This chapter will be a Ranger team up of the Power Rangers Poké Fury teaming up with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.**

When school ended, the Rangers decided to hang out at the bike park. John was preforming an amazing flip on his bike when May's Brother, Max, walked up to the group and saw John stick the landing. Max then said, "Nice landing John." John and the others looked at Max and John said, "Thanks Max, and when did you get here?" Max replied, "I just got here, who's that?" John and the other Rangers looked at who Max was pointing at and he was pointing at Nick. John then said, "Max this is Nick Junior, Nick, this is Max Kirtman, May's brother." Nick extended his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Max." Max shook Nick's hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you Nick." Max then said, "Anyway guys, I heard from the Principal that you guys are getting a substitute teacher and he's going to be teaching your science Class." John then said, "A substitute Science teacher, can't wait to meet him." The others agreed with him.

The next day at school, John, Ash, Brock, Gary, Nick, Dawn, Misty, and May walked into their final Class, which was Science class. They then saw their substitute teacher, a man standing about 5 foot 10, skinny, with Black hair and spikes and a goatee. The man looked at John at the group and he said, "Names?" John told the man their names and the man said, "Well John, my name is Doctor Tommy Oliver, but you can call me Dr. O." John and the other rangers nodded their heads and they took their seats. Meanwhile in Giovanni's lair, a mysterious figure walked up to Giovanni and Jessie and he said, "Mighty Giovanni, I am Goldar, representative of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, and I come to you with a deal."

"What is this deal you speak of?" Giovanni asked Goldar and Goldar said, "With my help, you can finally be rid of those pesky Poké Fury Rangers." Giovanni smiled and said, "I'm listening." Back with the Rangers, Doctor O was teaching them about the Atom when John asked Dr. O, "What does this have to do with Pokémon?" Dr. O smiled and said, "Excellent question. The atoms that make the molecular Structure for Pokémon differ from everyone. Take a Pikachu for example, it's molecular structure is different than say… a Charmander." Just then, Professor Oak walked in and said, "Tommy!" Dr. O. looked at who called his name, saw Professor Oak and said, "Samuel, it's been a while." Dr. O and Professor Oak shook hands and John asked Professor Oak, "Professor Oak, you know our substitute?" Professor Oak look at John and the other Rangers and said, "Why yes, Tommy and I have known each other for a long time." Professor Oak then looked at Dr. O and said, "I need to borrow a few Students for a while." Dr. O nodded his head and Professor Oak said, "John, Ash, Dawn, Misty, Brock, May, Gary, and Nick, please come with me." John and the other Rangers knew what he was saying, so did Dr. O, there was a monster attack happening. John and the other Rangers got up and went with Professor Oak. Professor Oak then told the Rangers, "There's an attack at Lilycove City." May then said, "That's where my mom and Dad are right now."

Outback at the school, Professor Oak had the Ranger's Pokécycles ready for them. Professor Oak then said, "I believe you'll need these." John smiled and said, "Closest thing to any vehicle right now for us." John then grabbed his Morpher and said, "You guys ready!" the other Rangers and said, "Ready!" They all then said, "Pokémon, Spirit UNLEASHED!" The Morphers opened and the Pokémon spirits, a Scizor, a Pikachu, a Tauros, an Absol, a Liepard, a Sharpedo, a Mightyena, and a Ursaring, came out and started to circle the Rangers, putting on their uniforms and stopping at the head and the Spirits formed the helmets. The Rangers then got on their respective Pokécycle and John said, "Let's Roll!" the other Rangers nodded their heads and they all drove off to Lilycove City. Meanwhile, Dr. O was watching out of sight and pulled out a phone and dialed a number. When the person on the other end picked up, Dr. O said, "Get the others, there's a monster attack here, and I think this new team of Rangers will need our help." The person on the other end acknowledged Dr. O and the call ended.

Back with the Rangers, they just entered Hoenn and made a bee line to Lily cove City. When they arrived, they saw Mecha-grunts and strange creatures. John then said, "This is new." Ash then asked John, "What do you want to do?" John pulled out his Poké Blaster and shot two Mecha grunts and one of those strange creatures and said, "Same thing we always do when a situation like this pops up, save the day and defeat the monster, let's go Rangers." The other Rangers readied their Poké Blasters and said, "Right." The rangers then charged the Mecha grunts and strange Creatures, blasting them all. A few minutes into the battle, the rangers stood over fallen Mecha Grunts and the Strange Creatures. Ash then said, "Well, that was easy."

"Too easy." Said John. Just then, the strange creatures stood up and grabbed the Rangers. May then said, "How are these guys not destroyed, we blasted them." Just then, the Rangers heard laughing coming from around a corner. At that point, Goldar appeared from the corner and said, 'Seems like you Rangers have been bested by my Putty Patrollers." When John asked who Goldar was, he said, "I am Goldar, servant to Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and now Partner with your nemesis Giovanni." Goldar then raised his sword to strike John and he said, "Farewell, Red Ranger." Sudden, a voice came from behind Goldar and the voice said, "GOLDAR!" when Goldar looked behind him, there stood another White Ranger. Goldar then said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the white Tiger Ranger, if you think that you can take us on your own, your sadly mistaken." The mysterious white Ranger then said, "Do you say that to help you sleep at night. Besides, I'm not alone." Just then, five more Rangers appeared and took out the Putty Patrollers holding John and his team. Then all the Rangers behind Goldar jumped in front of Goldar to join the Mysterious White Ranger. Goldar then shouted, "WHAT?!" when the Rangers got to the Mysterious white Ranger, John said, "Thanks for the help, whoever you guys are." The Mysterious white Ranger said, "Don't mention it, now let's take Goldar down." John nodded his head and the two teams got ready to attack. Goldar then said, "Putty Patrollers rise!" more of the Putty Patrollers formed and John said, "Alright team, let GO!" At that point, both teams charged and battled the Putty Patrollers while the Mysterious Red Ranger, the Mysterious white Ranger, and John all took Goldar. The Mysterious Pink Ranger told the Poké Fury Rangers, "Hit the Z on their chest, it destroys them quickly." Dawn and May tried this, and the Putty Patrollers blew up into tiny pieces, Ash and the others saw this and followed suit. Meanwhile, John and the White and Red mystery Rangers were taking hits from Goldar and giving hits back at him when they were joined by the other Rangers. Goldar, seeing that he was out numbered, said, "I'll be back you pesky Rangers." As Goldar flew away, John and his team ran to try and stop him but were unsuccessful. John said, "Damn it," but Ash said, "We'll get him next time." John nodded his head and they all powered down and turned to face the Mysterious Ranger team. John then said, "Thank you again, whoever you are." The Red Ranger was first to demorph and he said, "Name's Rocky, and it's not a problem." Then it was the Yellow Ranger that demorphed and she said, "My name is Aisha, a pleasure." After Aisha was the Black Ranger who demorphed and he said, "I'm happy to see the Power Ranger Legacy lives on, my name is Adam."

"I'm with you on that Adam, my name is Billy." Said the Blue Ranger after he demorphed. Next was the pink Ranger who demorphed and said, "I agree on that, my name is Katherine, but you can call me Kat." Last, but certain not least, the White ranger was next to speak, and he said, "You'll be surprise by who I am." The White Ranger then demorphed and they all recognized him right away, but John was the first to speak and he said, "Dr. O?! you're a Power Ranger." Dr. O nodded his head and said, "Yes, when Professor Oak pulled you eight out of class, I knew the reason why, because of this. But I didn't know Goldar was leading this attack." John then said, "Who is this Goldar person, he doesn't seem like the normal kind of robot we've faced." Rocky Replied, "That's because Goldar works for Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, our arch enemies." John then said, "I see, looks like since our enemies are working together, we should work together as well." Tommy nodded his head and said, "Agreed, let's go to your command Center, that way we can talk to Samuel about this problem." John and his team nodded their heads and they all made their way to the command center while someone was watching them. About halfway to the Command Center, John asked Dr. O, "How did you managed to get out of class to come help us." Dr. O told John that since it was the end of the school day, he teleported to Lilycove City when the others got there. John nodded his head and said, "Nice, we got to get something like that." Dr. O chuckled and said, "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

Meanwhile, Goldar had just returned to Giovanni's lair and saw that Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd were there. When Rita saw Goldar, she shouted, "Goldar, YOU ARE A BUMBLING FOOL! You had that new team of Rangers in your grasp, and you still got beaten." Goldar replied, "If those pesky Mighty Morphin Power Rangers didn't show up, I would have destroyed that new team of Rangers." Giovanni then said, "Seems to me that our enemies have decided to work together, I say that we do the same." Lord Zedd then said, "I agree, with our combined might, they would never survive." Giovanni, Lord Zedd, and Rita Repulsa all began laughing, then Jessie and Goldar joined in. Giovanni then said, "Jessie, is Mecharbok ready?" Jessie nodded her head and said, "Sir mighty Giovanni, he's ready." Giovanni smiled and said, "Good, this time, I'm going to the city with it."

Back with the two Ranger teams, they just arrived at the Poké Fury Command center to see Professor Oak and Delia already there. Delia, Aisha, and Kat all hugged and walked away while Professor Oak got reacquainted with Rocky, Billy, and Adam. John then asked Professor Oak, "Why didn't you tell us that there were other Rangers?" Professor Oak looked at John and said, "Well, it just never came up, besides, Tommy and his team weren't from around here, they're from a place called Angelgrove in the United States where there are no Pokémon." John rolled his eyes and said to Dr. O and his friends, "Well, I'm just glad that you guys showed up when you did, we would have been destroyed." Dr. O nodded his head and said, "No problem, but Goldar's here, that means Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd want to team up with your guy's arch enemy to take over the world." Ash then said, "Well, Giovanni isn't going to win even with help." The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were confused, and Adam said, "Giovanni, but last I check he was a Ranger." Professor Oak told the White, Red, Blue, and Black rangers, "Giovanni betrayed us, he wanted to use his powers to take over the world. He almost did, but we stopped him, and we thought we destroyed him, but he survived and is trying to take over the world again." John then said, "That's who we're facing, but who are these Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd Characters?" Dr. O told John and the other Poké Fury Rangers, "Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd are our main arch enemies, Goldar is their second in Command." Adam then said, "We've fought them for years, eventually they gave up and left the Planet alone. But now that they're back and I think they'll stay until the Planet's under their control or the Planet's destroyed." John then said, "Well, I think we need to work together to defeat our respective enemies." Rocky nodded his head and said, "I agree, working together will benefit both of our teams." Rocky and Dr. O nodded their heads and Professor Oak then said, "Very well, let's beat our mutual enemies." John, Dr. O, and Rocky nodded their hands and they all shook hands.

Later, in the day, Rocky was teaching John some tactics on how to handle his Scizord when alarms in the Command Center went off. Professor Oak then ran out and said, "They're near Celadon City, Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, one of Giovanni's Mechs, and Giovanni himself. They're waiting for us." John then said, "Not you Professor Oak, you're needed here, besides, I thought you retired?" Professor Oak then said, "I did, but you'll need all the help you can get, and I know Giovanni, he'll be tough to beat." John then said, with authority in his voice, "No, that's the end of the conversation." John then looked at Rocky and said, "Let's get our teams and get to Celadon City." Rocky nodded his head and the two Red Rangers ran to get their respective teams. After which, John and his team got in their respective vehicles and Rocky said, "We'll meet you there." John nodded his head and said, "Alright Professor, Open the Tunnel. Oak nodded his head and pushed a button that opened a door that revealed the tunnel the rangers use. John then said, "Alright Team, LET'S ROLL!" John and Ash then pushed the Accelerator to the floor of their respective vehicles and they speed off down the tunnel, with Nick following on his Ursacycle, while Rocky, Adam, Katherine, Aisha, Billy, and Dr. O teleported to Celadon City.

When the Mighty morphin Power Rangers got to Celadon City. Dr. O said, "I think we should morph to keep civilians safe." The Other Rangers nodded their heads and Dr. O said, "It's Morphing time."

"White Ranger Power."

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl."

"Triceratops."

"Sabretooth Tiger."

"Tyrannosaurus."

The Rangers suits and Helmets then appeared on the Team and they said, "Power Rangers." It was at that point when John and the Poké Fury Rangers appeared out of the tunnel and made their way to Celadon City. Meanwhile, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were battling the Putty Patrollers and Mecha-grunts. Suddenly, several blasts were shot at the Rangers, sending them flying backwards. As the rangers got up, they were swarmed by Mecha-grunts and Putty Patrollers and were over powered. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were then brought forward, de-morphed and forced to their knees. The rangers were then forced to look at Giovanni, Goldar, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and the Mech Professor Oak mentioned. The Mech had the head of an Arbok. Rocky was the first to speak and he said, "Giovanni, what are you doing, you were once a Ranger."

"You're correct Rocky, I WAS a ranger, now I want to rule the world, and people like you six are standing in my way, once we get rid of you and the Poké Fury Rangers, Rita, Zedd, and I will rule this planet, and NO ONE CAN STOP US!" Just then, blaster bolts struck the Z's on the Putty Patrollers' chest and the Mecha-grunts. Then, they all heard a voice say, "Think again Giovanni!" when Giovanni, Rita, Lord Zedd, the Mech, and Goldar looked at the direction the blasts and voice came from, it was John and the Poké Fury Ranger team with Poké Blasters drawn. Dr. O smiled at the sight and he and the other Mighty Morphin Power Rangers jumped over Giovanni, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Goldar, and the Mech, and they joined John and his team. Dr. O and John shook hands and he said, "Thanks John." John smiled and said, "No Problem Dr. O. now let's take care of these guys." Dr. O nodded his head, along with the rest of the Rangers and John said, "It's Morphing time!" John grabbed his Morpher and said, "Poké Fury Ranger you guys ready?!" the other Poké Fury Rangers grabbed their Morphers and said, "READY!"

The Poké Fury Rangers then said, "Pokémon, Spirits unleashed!" When their Morphers activated, a Tauros, an Absol, a Pikachu, a Scizor, a Liepard, a Sharpedo, a Ursaring, and a Mightyena came out and circled the Rangers as their suits appeared and the spirits formed their helmets. The Rangers then said, "Ranger's Together, Saviors forever." Dr. O and the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers then grabbed their Morphers and said, "White Ranger Power."

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl."

"Triceratops."

"Sabretooth Tiger."

"Tyrannosaurus."

The Rangers suits and Helmets then appeared on the Team and they said, "Power Rangers." Then both teams said, "Rangers Ready." With explosions happening behind them, ( **A.N.: Just like the scene from Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel Legendary Ranger team up.** ) John then said, "I hope the five of you are ready to take on fourteen Rangers, With the Swiftness of a Scizor, Poké Fury, Red Ranger."

Misty was the next Ranger to speak and she said, "With the Stealth of a Liepard, Poké Fury, Blue Ranger."

Ash was next to say, "With the Power of a Pikachu, Poké fury, Yellow Ranger."

Then, Brock said, "With the Strength of a Tauros, Poké Fury, Black Ranger."

After Brock, Dawn said, "With the Agility of an Absol, Poké Fury, White Ranger."

Then Gary said, "With the Savagery of a Sharpedo, Poké Fury, Navy Ranger."

After Gary, May K. said, "With the Courage of a Mightyena Poké Fury, Purple Ranger."

Finally, Nick said, "With the ferocity of an Ursaring, Poké Fury Brown Ranger."

Then, all the Poké Fury Rangers said at once, "We call forth the Pokémon spirits from within, POWER RANGERS POKÉ FURY." Giovanni took a step forward and said, "If you are so confident, why don't you and the yellow Ranger fight me then." John smiled and said, "You ready Ash?" Ash took out his Pika-chucks and said, "I'm ready John, let's take him down." The other Rangers pulled out their weapons were ready for battle. Giovanni then said, "Mecharbok, show them your power." Mecharbok roared and charged the Rangers. John then said, "Brock, Misty, and Dawn you two fight the Mech, the rest of you, pick your opponents, but Giovanni is mine and Ash's. The Rangers nodded their heads and charged the villains. Dr. O, Rocky, and Gary battled Rita. Billy, Kat, and May fought Goldar, and that left Nick, Aisha, and Adam to fight Lord Zedd. The Battle is ferocious, blows were exchange, rangers and villains were struck, but either side would back down. However, as John and Ash fought Giovanni, they couldn't land a single blow. Giovanni laughed at the sight and stuck John and Ash, sending them into a bunch of Boxes. As John stood up, he said to Giovanni, "We'll never let you rule our home." Giovanni smiled evilly and said, "You sound like I'm giving you the choice." Giovanni then fired a laser at John and Ash, causing an explosion that sent them flying backwards. Meanwhile, Rita and Lord Zedd weren't having the same amount of luck, they were getting their asses handed to them. When Goldar got to them, he said, "Welcome to my world." Dr. O, Rocky, Gary, Billy, Kat, May K., Nick, Aisha, and Adam then lined up and pulled out their respective Blasters and they all said, "FIRE!"

The Rangers then began blasting Goldar, Rita Repulsa, and Lord Zedd. Soon enough, the three then stumbled around until they fell and exploded, which the Rangers turned around and said, "Rangers FOREVER!" Mecharbok struck Brock, but Misty used her Liepard Claws and Dawn used her Absol Baton to strike Mecharbok, which made Mecharbok stumble back a bit and the Ranger girls pulled out their Poké Blasters and said, "FIRE!" the Poké Blasters fired several shots at Mecharbok, but he still wasn't going down. Brock then pulled out his Tauros Axe and said, "Guys, I need a platform to jump off of." Misty and Dawn knew what Brock meant, and they nodded their heads and locked their arms to form a platform for Brock. Brock then jumped onto their arms and the two rangers launched Brock into the air and did a summersault and he said right before he struck Mecharbok, "Tauros Axe, FINAL STRIKE!" Brock then struck Mecharbok, causing Sparks to fly out of Mecharbok and he said, "Arceusss-Damn it!" Mecharbok then fell backwards and exploded like Goldar, Rita, and Lord Zedd did. But John and Ash were having difficulty defeating Giovanni but got help from the other Rangers. Giovanni then said, "Argh, seems like the alliance with Rita and Lord Zedd's over, so I'm going to be taking my leave." Giovanni then pressed a button on his wrist and suddenly, Mecharbok came back online and began growing. John saw it and said, "Looks like we're going need back up." Then Rocky said, "Yeah, and looks like we're going to have to sit this one out, our Zords were destroyed a long time ago by Rita and Lord Zedd." John nodded his head, took out his Morpher and said, "Professor, send the Zords!" Professor Oak typed in some commands and pushed a button that activated the Zords and told John, "Zords are on their way." The Zords then left the command Center.

When the Zords arrived, the Rangers hopped into their respective Zord. John, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Misty, and May then said, "Poké Fury Megazord, activate!" meanwhile Gary and Nick said, "Sinto Fury Megazord, activate!" The Absol and Liepard legs retracted into the Bodies which rotated ninety degrees upward, while keeping the heads facing forward. The Tauros's lower back portion began to move into the upper portion of the back, and the Scizor and the Pikachu folded to what looked like arms and Fists attached to the bottoms and connected to the sides of the Tauros while the Liepard and Absol attached to the Tauros's Legs, forming Legs themselves and a head rotated out of Tauros neck with the eyes flashing. The Mightyena Zord began to separate and attached to the Poké Fury Megazord. The Back legs of the Mightyena Zord attached to the Legs of the Poké Fury Megazord, the fore legs attached to the arms, the Torso attached to the Megazord's Back and the head attached to the Megazords head, and another face with what looked like a bandana with teeth on it. The Rangers then left their Zord's Cockpits and were taken to the Megazords Head and said, "Poké Fury Megazord with Mightyena Power, Activated!"

Meanwhile, The Luxray and Bayleef formed the legs and the Girafarig and the Staraptor formed the arms and hands. The four Zords then attached to the Ursaring Zords and the Ursaring Zord's mouth opened and a face appeared and after a few flashes of lights, the Sharpedo Zord then disassembled to form the guns, and the front Portion attached to the Sinto Fury Megazord's head and another face appeared on the underpart of Gary's Zord and the guns landed in the Megazords hands. Gary and Nick then left their Zords cockpits and appeared in the Megazord cockpit and they said, "Sinto Fury Megazord with Sharpedo Power, activated!" Mecharbok then said, "Bring it Rangerssssss." May then said, "Okay, that was creepy." Then John said, "Focus Team, let's take him, CHARGE!" the two Megazords then began walking towards Mecharbok. Mecharbok pointed his arms at the Megazords and said, "MECHA POISSSON SSSTRING!" several needle-like projectiles flew towards the Megazords, causing damage to both Megazords. Ash then said, "This guy seems to have tricks up his sleeves." John nodded his head and said, "We need to get a blow in, CHARGE!" The Poké Fury Megazord then charged Mecharbok again. But Mecharbok just dodged the attack and struck the Megazord's back, causing the Megazord to fall to the ground. Brock then told John, "John, power levels are dropping, another blow from that guy will cause us to lose all power." John then contacted Professor Oak and said, "Professor, we need an edge against this guy, any ideas?" Professor Oak typed in commands into the computer and a Zord rolled out of the cave. Professor Oak then said, "I'm sending you a new Zord, that ought to give you guys the edge, and May K. can control this Zord." After Professor Oak ended the transmission, several shots struck Mecharbok from behind and the new Zord rolled past him, the Zord was a Sandslash. John then said, "Wow, alright team ready?" everyone nodded their heads and they said, "Poké Fury Megazord with Sandslash Power Activate!" John and May then pressed a button on their consoles and the Sandslash Zord disassembled and took the spots the Mightyena Zord was. The Claws attached to the arms, the spikes attached to the Megazord's Back, and the Sandslash Zord's head attached to the Poké Fury head and the face that showed had Goggles and a Bandana on it. The Rangers then said, "Poké Fury Megazord with Sandslash Power, Activated!" Brock then told John, "Power levels are back to normal, and then some."

On the ground, Rocky said, "That was a close call." Billy nodded his head and said, "I agree, by the way things were looking, the Poké Fury Megazord would have been destroyed for Mecharbok got another hit in." Dr. O nodded his head and said, "Yes, but at least they have a fighting chance now, Arboks are weak to Ground type moves." Back in the Megazord, John said, "Attack." Right before the Megazord charged, Mecharbok said, "Mecha-gruntsss rissse!" suddenly, Mecha-grunts rose up to giant size and began to attack the Poké Fury Megazord but got blasted by the Sinto Fury Megazord. Nick then said to John, "We got these goons, you guys take care of Mecharbok."

"Right, thanks guys." Said John, who then said, "Alright guys, let's take that Mech down." The other Rangers said, "RIGHT!" and they charged at Mecharbok while Gary and Nick handled the Mecha-grunts. Mecharbok then pointed his arms at the Megazord and said, "MECHA POISSSON SSSTING!" the same needle-like projectiles flew towards the Megazord, but as they struck the Megazord, it didn't falter. John then said, "Our turn." The Megazord then swung at Mecharbok and dealt a serious blow to Mecharbok, falling onto the street. Mecharbok then said as he was getting up, "Mecha-gruntsss, protect me!"

Suddenly, two Mecha-grunts ran to block Mecharbok from the Rangers. But several Blaster shots struck the Mecha-grunts. Suddenly, the Sinto fury Megazord appeared next to the Poké Fury Megazord and Nick said, "We got you guys." John thanked Nick and Gary and said, "Forward!" the Megazords once again charged at Mecharbok and managed to get blows in, soon Mecharbok was starting to lose Power and John saw this and said, "Alright team, let's finish this guy off." The other Rangers said, "Right." John, Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, and May K. all said, "Poké Fury Megazord final strike charge!" while Nick and Gary said, "Sinto Fury Megazord Final Strike Charge." As Mecharbok got up, he saw the Megazords getting ready to strike and he said, "I don't like where thisss isss going." The rangers in the Poké Fury Megazord said, "Poké Fury Megazord…," while Nick and Gary said, "Sinto Fury Megazord…" All eight Rangers then said, "FINAL STRIKE!" the claws on the Poké Fury Megazord turned a Metallic Color and looked like Metal Claw and the Sharpedo Blasters with the Sinto Fury Megazord fired it's blast and both attacks combined to form a Bigger Metallic Bullet, and both moves struck Mecharbok and caused Explosions all over the Mech. When the smoke cleared, Mecharbok had sparks flying out of him and he said, "I guesss this sssnake's been caught, but make no missstake Rangersss, Massster Giovanni will dessstroy… you… all." Mecharbok then fell backwards and exploded. The Rangers cheered in excitement and John said, "Mech Destroyed."

Back in the Command Center, John was shaking Professor Oak's hand and said, "Thanks for sending the Sandslash Zord, we needed it." professor Oak nodded his head and Dr. O said, "Not only did we all save the day, but Rita, Goldar, Lord Zedd, they're gone." John nodded his head and said, "We also should thank you guys, if it wasn't for you, we would have had a harder time beating them." Then Rocky said, "Don't worry guys, we always like to help Rangers, no matter what." John smiled, and the two red Rangers shared a handshake. Dr. O then said, "Well, we must be going, may the power protect you." John nodded his head and the Rangers said their goodbyes.

The next day, during break, the entire School as talking about the Rangers. One student said, "I heard that they were almost defeated, but they got a new Zord." Another student said, "I heard that Rangers from the United States came here and helped out the Poké Fury Rangers." A third student was saying to a bunch of his friends, "I so want to be like the Power Rangers when I get older, but alas, I can't, I wish we knew who the Rangers were." John smiled and said to the other Rangers, "Seems like the Power Rangers are the talk of the school." Ash nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yeah, I guess saving cities from destruction will do that." John and the other Rangers nodded their heads in agreement. Then May K. said, "Yeah, same we can't tell them what we know." Everyone agreed with May. Just then, Cody and Steven walked up to the group and Cody said, "Eh what up losers?" John rolled his eyes and said, "What do you want you two?" Cody smiled and said, "You're talking to the Green and Gold Rangers." The rangers looked at Cody and Steven before busting out laughing. Cody asked the group what was so funny, and John said, "There's no way… the rangers accepted… the two of you." Cody got angry and said, "Yes they did, we even got Zords." Then Ash asked, "Alright then, what are your Zords then?" Cody and Steven looked at each other and then back at the group and Cody said, "Ummm… my Zord is a… a… a Sceptile! Since I'm the Green Ranger." Then Steven said, "But I thought we agreed that I would say I'm the Green Ranger." That caused the group to laugh even harder and Cody to cover Steven's mouth. John then said, "Looks like you two need to get your story Straight, because I know for a fact that the Poké Fury Rangers would never accept you two to join, you need to have a pure heart, and judging by the way you two dress, you guys don't have a pure heart." Cody then got really pissed and swung at John, who dodged the swing and threw Cody to the ground. John then said, "You also don't know any Martial Arts, you two would definitely slow the Rangers down, and we're not afraid of you losers." Steven helped Cody and said, "You piece of Shit, you'll regret this, I promise you that!"

"ENOUGH!" said a voice from behind Cody and Steven and when the two turned around, they saw Professor Oak standing behind them. Professor Oak then said, "Don't even try to pull the 'They started it line.' Leave these students alone and get to class." Cody clenched his fist and said, "Whatever old man, let's go Steven." Steven nodded his head and the two walked away, knocking a passing kid's books out of his hands. John got up to help to help the kid pick his books and Papers up. John then said, as he handed the kid some books and "Here you go." The kid thanked John and walked to his class. Professor Oak then said as John walked back to the group, "That was good deed you did John." John smiled and said, "It was nothing Professor, I mean sure, we save the world, but we also need to help in people who can't defend themselves, it's our duty as not only as Rangers, but as human beings." Everyone in the group smiled and Dawn walked over and kissed John on the cheek and she said, "Your heart of gold is one of the many reasons why I love you." John smiled and pulled Dawn into a hug and said, "I figured that was one of the reasons." That made everyone chuckle. Professor Oak then said, "Well, you all need to get to class, break's almost over and you don't want to be late for class." The rangers nodded their heads and they walked to their respective classrooms for the next period.

Meanwhile, in Giovanni's lair, Giovanni was watching machines put something together when Jessie walked up to him and said, "Are you sure it's wise to do this?" Giovanni looked at Jessie and said, "Goldar, Rita, and Zedd failed, but we can use this defeat to our advantage, Goldar seemed to be very Powerful, now we can use it to our advantage." Jessie was concerned but didn't voice as she looked at the machines putting together a Mech that, by Giovanni's hopes, could destroy the Rangers, once and for all.


	7. Full of surprises

The Rangers haven't fought any of Giovanni's Mechs in over a week, causing them to become worried and kept their alertness high. In the command center, John and Brock realized that there was no way that their weapons could combine, meanwhile, May and Misty were training. As May practiced her kicking, Misty asked May, "How's Drew, May?" May stopped and said, "He's good, we're going to the fair this weekend, why don't you and Gary join us?" Misty blushed and said, "Well, me and Gary aren't exactly together, but you know how dense he is to my feelings to him, just like Ash is dense to Serena. However, John and Dawn are together, and they haven't even gone out on their first date yet." May then said, "Alright, I'll talk to them." Misty smiled, and they went back to training, unbeknownst to them that Ash was going to walk into the training room when he heard the part about Serena having feelings for him, Ash then said to himself, "I may have been dense before, but now I see clearly."

In Giovanni's Lair, Giovanni was sitting on his throne when Jessie approached him and said, "Master, Mechagmortar is getting anxious." Just then, a mech that had the upper section of a Magmortar walked in and said, "I wanna burn those Rangers." Giovanni stood up and said, "Patience Mechagmortar, you will get your chance." Back in the Command Center, John was lifting weights when Ash walked up to him and asked if the two of them could talk and John replied, "Of course Ash, what's on your mind my friend?" Ash thought for a second and he said, "I was wondering how you found out Dawn had feelings for you?" John put the weights on the rack where he got them, sat up, and said, "As Professor Oak's trusted friends got that S.P.A.R.C. thing out of my car, I overheard Dawn and Misty talk about how Dawn had feelings for me and I was too dense to realize that, just like Gary's too dense to realize Misty has feelings for him and you also being too…" John stopped and was silent for a few moments. John then looked at Ash and said, "You overheard Misty and May talk about you being too dense to realize Serena has feelings for you, didn't you?"

Ash was surprised to hear John say that and he said, "How did you know it was May and Misty?" John then told Ash, "Simple deduction my friend, May and Misty are the only two females in the base, I know this because I texted Dawn a few minutes ago, she said that she's at her house and would be on her way here soon, and since we guys don't talk about things like that, I can correctly assume that May and Misty were the ones that you overheard talking." Ash was speechless, until he said, "Well then, can you help me out with that?" John smiled and told his fellow ranger and friend, "Sure, I'll help you out Ash." Ash smiled and thanked John. John then said, "No problem Ash, who knows, Serena might become a Ranger, so you guys can be like me and Dawn."

"Thanks again John." Ash said again. John stood up and said, "Again, it's not a problem my Ranger friend." John then stood up and said, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to start concocting the plan to get you and Serena together." John then walked off and said to himself, "I already have a plan in mind." The next day at school, Ash was walking to class when Serena walked up to him and said, "Hey Ash." Ash smiled and said, "Hey Serena, how have you been?" Serena said that she was doing fine. She then said, "Have any plans for this afternoon?" Ash as going to say yes, but he saw John out of the corner of his eye, holding a sign that read, "Say no, trust me. Also, suggest going to the park." Ash then looked at Serena and said, "Actually, I have no plans, want to go to the park after school." Serena smiled and nodded her head very quickly and said, "Yes, yes I would love that very much." Ash smiled and said, "Okay, I'll see you at the Park at 4 O'clock?" Serena nodded her head and hugged Ash and skipped away. John moved out of sight, so Serena didn't see him. John then walked over to Ash and patted Ash on the back and he said, "Well so far, this plan is going off pretty easy." Ash looked at John and said, "But what if there's an attack and you guys need my help." John then said, "We'll handle it, you just need to focus on your date with Serena." Ash looked at John and said, "Before we go to class, what exactly was your plan?" John smiled and said, "I told Serena that you wanted to take her to the Park and that you would ask her the next time you saw her." Ash crossed his arms and said, "Really? Did you do anything else?" John smiled and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out." Ash glared at John until the bell rung, John then said, "Crap, we better get going." Ash nodded his head and they ran to their class.

Meanwhile, Serena was in the library checking out books when Misty, May, and Dawn approached her, and they all said, "Hey Serena." When Serena looked at the girls, smiled and said, "Hey girls, what are you three doing here?" to which May said, "We're here getting supplies for class. But a better question is what are you doing here?" Serena smiled and said, "I figured check a few books out on dating." When Dawn asked why, Serena said, "Ash and I are going to the Park at four and I don't know the first thing about dating." Dawn, May, and Misty all smiled and Misty said, "Well don't worry about it, we'll help you out." Serena smiled and said, "You will? Thank you, guys so much." Dawn, May, and Misty all smiled and awn said, "Don't mention it Serena, we're happy to help." Misty then said, "Since your date with Ash is at four, we'll come over to your house after school." Serena nodded her head and said, "I'll let my mom know, she loves having you guys over for dinner." Meanwhile, John, Ash, Brock, Gary, and Nick were in class when one of their Morphers went off, which got the attention of the teacher and he said, "Who's phone is that." John immediately raised his hand and the teacher said, "You know the rules John, no cellphones in class." John nodded his head and said, "Sorry Mr. Horenski, may I answer it really quick." Mr. Horenski nodded his head and said, "Out in the Hall." John nodded his head and grabbed his 'phone and walked into the hall.

When John got into the hall, he answered his Morpher and said, "Go ahead for Red Ranger." The voice over the Morpher was Delia and she said, "John, get the other Rangers, Giovanni's attacking Cinnabar Island, luckily the tunnel systems can get you there, hurry." John then said, "Copy that Delia, I'll get the others." John then reentered the classroom and said, "Sorry Mr. Horenski, but Professor Oak needs me, Ash, Brock, Nick, and Gary to come to his class." Mr. Horenski nodded his head and said, "I don't doubt you John, get going you five." Ash, Brock, Nick, Gary, and John nodded their heads and they all headed to Professor Oak's Classroom. When they got there, Misty, My, and Dawn were already there. Dawn saw the boys and said, "Delia contacted us as well." Professor Oak then said, "Your Pokécycles are waiting in the tunnel, ranger up and get to Cinnabar Island." John nodded his head and they got into position and John said, "You guys ready?!" the other Rangers said, "Ready!" and they grabbed their morphers and said, "Pokémon, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" The Morphers opened and the Pokémon spirits, a Scizor, a Pikachu, a Tauros, an Absol, a Liepard, a Sharpedo, a Mightyena, and a Ursaring, came out and started to circle the Rangers, putting on their uniforms and stopping at the head and the Spirits formed the helmets. Professor Oak then pushed a Button on the underside of his desk and the middle two rows of desks moved to reveal a staircase and Professor Oak said, "Good luck Rangers." John nodded his head and said, "Let's go team." The other Rangers nodded their heads and they all ran down the stairs to get to their Pokécycles. As the desks lowered, Professor Oak heard the door to his classroom open and looked and saw Serena.

Later, on Cinnabar Island, the Rangers arrived and saw the Mech, John then said, "Hold it right there!" The Mech looked at John and the others and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Power Rangers. It's about time you showed up, I was wondering if you got bored and gave up defending the people." John then said, "So long as there's evil to crush, the Power Rangers will always be here to defend the world." The Mech then said, "Well not for long, for I am Mechagmortar, and I will turn you pesky Rangers to Ashes." Then Brock said, "I like to see you back that up." Mechagmortar pointed its cannon arms at the Rangers and fired several shots at them, causing them to get pushed backwards. Brock then said, "Me and my big mouth." As the rangers got up, John said, "Come on team, we need to stop that guy." The other Rangers said, "Right," and they all pulled out their Poké Blasters and opened fire at Mechagmortar, scoring several hits on the Mech. Mechagmortar then said, "Lucky shots, MECHA FLAMETHROWER!" Mecha then shot flames out of his arm cannons and struck Brock, May, Misty and Dawn and caused them to demorph, and Ash, John, Nick, and Gary ran over to them. John held Dawn close to him and she was running a fever. John then looked at Mechagmortar and said, "What did you do to them?!" Mechagmortar then said, "They're burned, and no normal Burn Heal can help them. Surrender to me the next time we meet, and I will give you the cure save your friends." Mechagmortar then teleported away. John held Dawn close to him as he said, "We need to get them back to HQ." Ash, Nick, and Gary nodded their heads and Ash said, "Thunder Cruiser, ONLINE!" suddenly, in a flash of lighting, Ash's truck appeared and rolled to a stop, so John and the others could load their sick friends in and take them back to the base. John pulled out his Morpher and said, "Professor, get ready, we have Rangers down."

After arriving at the base, John grabbed Dawn, Ash grabbed May, Gary grabbed Misty, and Nick helped Brock to get to the beds. When the rangers entered the base, Professor Oak and Delia were waiting for them with four beds. Professor Oak took Brock from Nick and Delia help Misty and the others onto the beds. Professor Oak then told Delia to get some ice. When Delia came back, she brought with her four bags of Ice and they placed the bags on the wounded Ranger's heads. John held Dawn's hand and he said, "Don't worry Dawn, we'll get that guy." Dawn smiled and said, "I know you will John, there's no doubt of that." John smiled back at his girlfriend and said that he would be back. John then stood up and began walking towards the door into the command Center, with Ash following him. Outside, John was pacing back and forth when Ash walked up to him and said, "Pacing isn't going to help anyone right now John." John kept pacing as he said, "I know Ash, I just need to think right now." Ash then said, "I know that, but we need to think as a group to find a way to resolve this." John stopped pacing, looked at Ash and said, "I know that, but honestly, I just need to think on my own right now. But shouldn't you be at the Park for your date with Serena." Ash remembered it and said, "Shoot, yeah, I only got an hour to get there." Ash then got into his truck and said, "Wish me luck." John told his friend, "Good Luck my friend." Ash nodded his head and drove off.

Meanwhile, in Giovanni's lair, Giovanni sat on his throne remembering the battle that he partnered with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed. Giovanni recalled taking a step forward towards the Poké Fury Rangers and their allies and said, _"If you are so confident, why don't you and the yellow Ranger fight me then." John smiled under his helmet and said, "You ready Ash?" Ash took out his Pika-chucks and said, "I'm ready John, let's take him down."_ Giovanni then said, "John, and Ash, could those two be… impossible, she would have told me if she was pregnant, but what if she was too scared, meaning that they might just be…my sons." Just then, Mechagmortar walked in and said, "Master Giovanni, I bring terrific news. I just cut the ranger's number in half by blasting the Blue, White, Black, and Purple Rangers, they should be out of the fight permanently." Giovanni smiled and said, "Excellent, now wait for my command to go back out." Mechagmortar then said, "But master, why not go back out now." Giovanni stood up and said, "You will obey my orders and wait until my command to go back out, now leave." Mechagmortar bowed his head and walked out of Giovanni's throne Room. Back in the command Center, Delia was changing the bag of ice on Brock when her cellphone went off. After placing the bag of ice on Brock's head, she answered her phone and the person calling her said, "Hello Delia." Delia was shocked to hear that voice and after getting out of ear shot of the four sick Rangers, she said, "G…Giovanni, what do you want?" Giovanni simply said, "The Yellow and Red Rangers, there our children, aren't they?" Delia was shocked again and said, "I…I…yes, John and Ash are your sons, I didn't tell you I was pregnant because I was too scared, when I gave birth to them, I use my powers to regain my energy and Gave John to people I know will raise him well." Giovanni then said, "I had to be sure, don't worry my dear, when they change sides, I'll be sure to tell them all about you when you are gone." Delia then said, "You stay away from them Giovanni, or so help me, I won't stop until you pay for hurting either one of them." Giovanni then said, "Relax Delia, I would never lay hand on our children, I'll just send my Mecha-grunts and one of me Sub-commanders. If you don't want to lose them when they hear it from me next time, I see them, you tell those boys the truth." Giovanni then hung up the phone, leaving a worried Delia standing there, trying to figure out what to do.

In the park, Ash and Serena were walking along a path by the local Pond with Swanna and Ducklett swimming in it. Serena interlocked her arm with Ash's and said, "I'm having a wonderful time with you Ash." Ash smiled and said, "Same here Serena." Suddenly, a bunch of Mecha-grunts appeared, surrounding Ash and Serena. Ash wasn't sure what to do, until he herd Serena say, "Come on Ash, Morph already." Ash looked at Serena and said, "You know?" causing Serena to say, "That you're a Power Ranger, yeah, I saw you and the others morph in Professor Oak's Classroom, now hurry up and protect us." Ash nodded his head and said, "It's Morphing time! Pokémon, Spirit unleashed!" Ash's Morpher opened and his Pokémon spirit came out and circled Ash until it stopped at his head and it formed the helmet. Ash then said, "Get to safety Serena, I'll handle these guys." Serena nodded her head and managed to get through the Mecha-grunts to behind a tree while Ash dealt with the Mecha-grunts and call for backup. In the command center, John sat at Dawn's when he heard Professor Oak say, "Ash is under attack at the Park, suit up." John got up and told Nick and Gary, "Let's go guys." Nick and Gary nodded their heads and after lining up, the three of them said, "Pokémon, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" When their Morphers opened, a Scizor Pokémon spirit, a Sharpedo Pokémon spirit, and a Ursaring Pokémon spirit came out and spun around the rangers until the spirits got to the heads formed the helmets. John then said, "Red Rocket Racer, online!" suddenly, John's Corvette appeared and the three Rangers hopped in and said, "Professor, Mrs. Ketchum, make sure these four stay in bed." Professor Oak and Delia nodded their heads and John rove off with Nick and Gary to help Ash. When they leave, Delia walked up to Professor Oak and said, "I received a call from Giovanni earlier today." Professor Oak stopped everything he was doing, pulled Delia to the side, and asked, "What did the traitor have to say?" Delia was quiet for a few moments before she said, "He knows that Ash and John are his sons." Professor Oak was speechless, until he said, "What else did he say." Delia then told Professor Oak that if I wasn't going to tell them who their father was, he would and he would try to turn them against them. Professor Oak then said, "We should have told them long ago, let's just hope that Ash and John forgive us for lying to them." Delia nodded her head in agreement.

Back with John and the other Rangers, the arrived at the Park and saw the Mecha-grunts and Ash battling them. John pulled out his Poké Blaster and said, "Alright, let's help Ash out." Nick and Gary nodded their heads, pulled out their Poké Blasters and the three Rangers opened fire at the Mecha-grunts, creating a gap big enough for them to get through and joined Ash. When John and Ash had their backs on each other, John said, "So how was the date going, up until these guys showing up." Ash shot two Mecha-grunts before he said, "It was going fine. Also, Serena knows I'm a Ranger, that we're Rangers, she saw us Morph in Professor Oak's classroom." John then said, "Damn, we'll need to talk to her after this." Ash nodded his head and said, "Right, but let's deal with these guys first." Now John nodded his head and opened fire at more Mecha-grunts. Back in the Command Center, Professor Oak and Delia watched John and the other healthy Rangers battle the Mecha-grunts when they heard a bed move. Professor Oak and Delia turned and saw Brock, Dawn, Misty, and May all getting up an off their beds, causing Professor Oak and Delia to run to them, trying to keep them on their beds. Professor Oak then said, "Your four need to stay in bed or else the fever will get worse." Dawn then said, "We can't Professor, we have to help out John and the others." Delia looked at Dawn and said, "You can help them by staying in bed." Then May said, "Sorry Mrs. Ketchum, but we need to help our friends." Brock, Dawn, Misty, and May then pushed Professor Oak and Delia out of the way and ran out the Command Center before Professor Oak and Delia could stop them.

Back with the healthy Rangers, they just finished taking out the rest of the Mecha-grunts when Mechagmortar appeared and said, "Well, well, well, the other four healthy Rangers, you ready to surrender." John thought about Dawn, but heard Gary said, "We'll never surrender." John looked at his fellow Rangers and Ash said, "We're ready to sacrifice our lives to protect our world from evil like you." Then Nick said, "I bet if we destroy you, our teammate's fevers will go away." John then took a step forward and said, "My friends are right, we're the Power Rangers, and we are will to risk our lives to stop you and your evil Master." Mechagmortar then said, "Well then, time for you to join your friends." Mechagmortar then pointed his cannons at John and the others and said, "MECHA FLAME…" but was interrupted by getting shot from the right side. When John and the other Rangers looked where the shots came from, it was Brock, Misty, May, and Dawn already morphed. John then shouted, "Guys, get out of here!" Dawn then said, "No way, we're a team, and teammates help their teammates out." Then Ash said, "But your fevers…" but Brock said, "It's like Nick said, if we destroy him, our fevers will go away, so let's take him down as a team." John, Ash, Nick, and Gary saw that their friends were determined to help them and smiled inside their helmets and John said, "Alright then, let's of it!" Brock, Dawn, May, and Misty then ran over to John and the others and stood in a line facing Mechagmortar, who said, "Well, well, well, I'm surprised to see you standing with a fever, but when I'm done with you now, a fever's going to be the least of your concerns."

John took another step forward and said, "Well I guess you should try and take us out, because we won't stop until we take you and Giovanni down. With the Swiftness of a Scizor, Poké Fury, Red Ranger."

Then Misty took a step forward and said, "We will never give up. With the Stealth of a Liepard, Poké Fury, Blue Ranger."

Next to step forward was Ash and he said, "You may defeat us once, but we come back stronger. With the Power of a Pikachu, Poké fury, Yellow Ranger."

Then Brock took a step forward and said, "As long as blood pumps through us, we will fight. With the Strength of a Tauros, Poké Fury, Black Ranger."

Then Dawn took a step forward and said, "We will defend our home with all our might. With the Agility of an Absol, Poké Fury, White Ranger."

Gary then stepped forward and said, "We will show Giovanni that he will never rule the world, with the Savagery of a Sharpedo, Poké Fury, Navy Ranger."

Then May K. took a step forward and said, "We'll defeat you and all of Giovanni's minions that he sends to fight us, with the Courage of a Mightyena Poké Fury, Purple Ranger."

Finally Nick took a step forward and said, "We're the Power Rangers, and we will prevail, with the Ferocity of an Ursaring, Poké Fury Brown Ranger."

All the Rangers then said at once, "We call forth the Pokémon spirits from within, POWER RANGERS POKÉ FURY." Mechagmortar then said, "You'll be nothing but Ashes in a couple of minutes, MECHA FLAMETHROWER!" Mechagmortar then fired 8 shots at the Rangers, but they dodged the incoming attack. The Rangers then pulled out their Poké Blasters and fired at Mechagmortar, scoring multiple direct hits. Mechagmortar then fired more blasts at the Rangers, but couldn't score any hits because they kept moving and firing. John drew his scizord and swung at Mechagmortar, scoring multiple hits against the Mech. Then Brock grabbed Mechagmortar, lifted him up, and threw him into a wrecked car. Then Gary pulled out his Sharpedo fins and jumped in the air, started spinning and Water came out from the fins and surrounded Gary as he said, "Aqua jet strike!" and he flew straight through Mechagmortar in multiple directions, dealing significant damage to him. Then Ash pulled out his Pika-chucks and gave Mechagmortar several shocks to the processors. May K. then pulled out her Mightyena Blaster and blasted Mechagmortar in the back, front, sides, but suddenly dropped it and held her head. John saw this and said to himself, "We need to hurry and defeat this guy." John then said to the other Rangers, "Okay guys, let's finish this guy off." The other Rangers agreed and they all lined up facing Mechagmortar and John said, "This will be your final battle Mechagmortar." Mechagmortar then said, "I'm not scared." John then said, "You should be," and all the Rangers said, "Pokémon spirits, final, STRIKE!" when they extended their hands, the Pokémon spirits from within them came out and charge at Mechagmortar and used attacks like Iron Tail, Zen Headbutt, X-scissor, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Crunch, Sucker Punch, and Focus Punch, but a ninth Pokémon spirit came from behind the Rangers, it was an Aerodactyl Pokémon Spirit and it used Iron head and all nine Pokémon spirits struck Mechagmortar. Sparks began flying from Mechaowth and he said, "Master Giovanni, provide me assistance!" Mechagmortar then fell backwards and exploded. Suddenly, Brock, Misty, May, and Dawn fell to their knees and the other rangers checked on them, John asked Dawn if she was alright and Dawn said, "Yes, my fever's gone." John placed his hand on Dawn's forehead and she was right, the fever as gone. In his lair, Giovanni said, "He should have listened to me, but begin the transfer." Jessie nodded her head and began the transfer. Back in the park, Mechagmortar got back up and grew in size. Mechagmortar then said, "Now I can burn you all in one shot." John and the Rangers backed up. John then pulled out his Morpher and said, "Professor, it's Zord time!"

Professor Oak told John that Zord were on their way and as he had his back towards the remaining three morphers, one of them rose up, the top turned pink, and disappeared. Back with the Rangers, the Zords arrived and the Rangers got in them, and May got in the Sandslash Zord. John then said, "Alright guys, MEGAZORD TIME!" and all the other ranger said, "RIGHT! MEGAZORD TIME!" The Absol and Liepard legs retracted into the Bodies which rotated ninety degrees upward, while keeping the heads facing forward. The Tauros's lower back portion began to move into the upper portion of the back, and the Scizor and the Pikachu folded to what looked like arms and Fists attached to the bottoms and connected to the sides of the Tauros while the Liepard and Absol attached to the Tauros's Legs, forming Legs themselves and a head rotated out of Tauros neck with the eyes flashing. The Sandslash Zord began to separate and attached to the Poké Fury Megazord. The Back legs of the Sandslash Zord attached to the Legs of the Poké Fury Megazord, the claws attached to the arms, the Torso attached to the Megazord's Back and the head attached to the Megazords head, and the face with Goggles and a Bandana on it . The Rangers then left their Zord's Cockpits and were taken to the Megazords Head and said, "Poké Fury Megazord with Sandslash Power, Activated!"

Meanwhile, The Luxray and Bayleef formed the legs and the Girafarig and the Staraptor formed the arms and hands. The four Zords then attached to the Ursaring Zords and the Ursaring Zord's mouth opened and a face appeared and after a few flashes of lights, the Sharpedo Zord then disassembled to form the guns, and the front Portion attached to the Sinto Fury Megazord's head and another face appeared on the underpart of Gary's Zord and the guns landed in the Megazords hands. Gary and Nick then left their Zords cockpits and appeared in the Megazord cockpit and they said, "Sinto Fury Megazord with Sharpedo Power, activated!" Mechagmortar then said, "MECHA FLAMETHROWER!" and shot several fire balls at the two megazords, scoring several hits on both Megazords. But the Sinto fury Megazord manage to keep going and get shots off at Mechagmortar. John and the Rangers in the Poké Fury Megazord got the Megazord up and struck Mechagmortar several times. John then said, "Keep up the pressure team, he's almost done." The other rangers said, "Right," and they continued to apply pressure on Mechagmortar. Soon, sparks began to fly off of Mechagmortar, causing John to say, "Alright guys, let's finish him off." The other Ranger acknowledged John and got ready for the final attack. Mechagmortar then said, "Uh oh, I don't like where this is going." John then said, "You shouldn't, ready guys?" and all the other Rangers nodded and the Rangers in the Poké Fury Megazord said, "Poké Fury Megazord…" while Nick and Gary said, "Sinto Fury Megazord…" and all the Rangers said, "FINAL STRIKE!" and the claws on the Poké Fury Megazord turned a Metallic Color and looked like Metal Claw and the Sharpedo Blasters with the Sinto Fury Megazord fired its blast and both attacks combined to form a Bigger Metallic Bullet, and both moves struck Mechagmortar and caused Explosions all over the Mech. Mechagmortar began to spark and before he fell, Mechagmortar said, "You may have won this battle, but your father will not let you win in the end, Red and Yellow Rangers." Mechagmortar then fell down and exploded in a fiery ball of destruction. As the other Rangers cheered, John and Ash were completely speechless until John said in a confused tone, "Mech…destroyed." John then looked at Ash and he saw Ash was looking at him.

In the command Center, John and Ash were practicing with targets and John said, "Do you know what Mechagmortar meant when he said, 'our father'?" Ash shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not a clue." They then heard a voice say, "We know what he meant." John and Ash turned around and saw Delia and Professor Oak standing behind them with John's parents standing beside them. John then said, "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Delia took a step forward and said, "Ash, when you were born I gave birth to another boy, your brother." Then professor Ok said, "Your mother worried Giovanni would find out and gave your brother to people she trusted and she told them to raise the child as if they were his actual parents and he was their own son." Ash was speechless, he had a brother out there. John then said, "That still doesn't explain why my mom and dad are here," causing Delia to say, "John, they're here because…they're the people I gave my other son to." Now both John and Ash were speechless, until John said, "D…D…Does that mean…" Delia nodded her head and said, "Ash, meet your brother." Ash and John looked at each other, then back the adults and John said, "W…w…we're…brothers." Delia nodded her head again, along with Professor Oak and John's adopted parents. John was speechless and he sat down on the ground, but Ash kept standing and he asked, "What else do we need to know, if we are brothers, then who is our father?" Delia tried to speak, but she just couldn't, so Professor Oak said, "It's…it's Giovanni." John and Ash were again shocked to hear that. Ash then said, "Impossible, there's no way that I'm blood related to that mad man." John then got up and said, "And Ash and I being brothers, you have to be joking." Delia then said, "I'm not, you two are brothers, you two enjoy so much of the same thing," causing John to say, "That's because we're good friends, mom, dad, tell me she's joking." Delia and Professor Oak looked the people who raised John his entire life and John saw them shake their heads and John's adopted mom said, "She's telling you two the truth, you two are brothers." After hearing what his adopted mom said, John collapsed to the ground.

When John woke up, he saw that Dawn, Ash, Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, Delia, and John's adopted parents were surrounding him. John then said, "Can I get some breathing room please?" Everyone nodded their heads and back up a bit to let John sit up. John then said, "I had the weirdest dream, Mrs. Ketchum told me that she was my mother, my parents weren't really my parents and that Giovanni is my father, isn't that hilarious Ash?" but everyone was silent. John then said, "It wasn't a dream, was it?" causing Ash to nod his head and say, "Yeah, it wasn't a dream, mom just told us we're brothers, and Giovanni is our father." John looked at Delia, his true mother, and said, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Delia rubbed her left arm and tried to speak, but she couldn't find the words, but Professor Oak did and he said, "We were hoping that Giovanni would never come back and that you two wouldn't find out until you were both older, but Giovanni's return has forced our hand." John was speechless, until he stood up and said, "If you will excuse me, I need some air." John then walked away from everyone to go outside the command center.

Outside, John was leaning against a tree when Ash and Dawn walked up to him and Ash asked him if he was okay and John said, "To be honest Ash, I'm not okay. I was lied to my whole life, you were too. Why aren't you pissed at mom and Professor Oak?" Ash crossed his arms and said, "I am pissed, but I have control of my emotions right now, you should to." John looked at Ash and said, "It's kind of hard to do that when a BOMBSHELL LIKE THAT HAS BEEN DROPPED!" Dawn then got in between John and Ash and said, "John, calm down please, you're never like this." John looked at Dawn and saw that she was worried for him. John then took one big breath in and let it all out. John then smiled and said, "I'm sorry Dawn, I guess I should control my emotions." Ash and Dawn smiled and the three of them walked back into the command center. Back inside, John walked to Delia, hugged her and began crying, causing Delia to hug him. John then said, "I'm sorry I walked off like I did." John and Delia then parted and Delia said, "It was my fault for not telling you sooner." John then told Delia that he was glad to know the truth now, he then looked at the people who raised him and said, "And I'm not angry at you for keeping the truth from me, I just needed some air." John's adopted parents smile and were going to say something when the alarms went off. Professor Oak ran to check the situation, and when he returned he said, "Giovanni is attacking Lumiose City, get the others." John nodded his head, looked at Ash and Dawn and said, "Let's hurry." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads and ran to get the other rangers. May and Misty were in the Training gym, Brock, Nick, and Gary were doing maintenance on the Zord when they were found and brought back to John and Professor Oak said, "One of Giovanni's mech's is attacking Lumiose City, use the Pokécycles there." John and the other ranger nodded their heads and John said, "You guys ready?" and they all replied, "READY!" then they grabbed their morphers and said, "Pokémon, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" When their Morphers opened, a Scizor Pokémon spirit, a Pikachu Pokémon spirit, a Tauros Pokémon Spirit, a Liepard Pokémon spirit, an Absol Pokémon spirit, a Sharpedo Pokémon spirit, a Ursaring Pokémon spirit and a Mightyena Pokémon spirit came out and spun around the rangers until the spirits got to the heads formed the helmets. They then said, "Pokécycles, ONLINE!" the Pokémon spirits of the Rangers appeared and formed the Pokécycles, after which the Rangers got on them and John told Professor Oak to open the tunnels, and Professor Oak did. After the tunnels were opened, John led the Rangers on their Pokécycles and headed through the tunnels to Lumiose City.

In Lumiose City, a new Mech created by Giovanni was terrorizing local populous when it got struck in the back and sides by the Power Rangers. The mech then looked at the rangers and John said, "Stop right there Mecharow." The Mech then said, "How did you know that was my name?" causing John to say, "Your head looks like the head of a Fearow and you have wings, it was kind of a given." Mecharow then said, "Oh, well in that case, MECHA DRILL PECK!" Suddenly, several beak-like drills appeared, began spinning really fast and shot towards the rangers and they got hit by them, and sent them flying backwards towards the ground. As John got up, Mecharow said, "My master wishes to speak with you and the Yellow Ranger." Suddenly, Mecharow's eyes turned blue and a holographic image of Giovanni appeared, and Giovanni said, "Hello boys." John helped Ash up before he looked at the hologram and said, "Hello…Giovanni." Giovanni then said, "I guess your mother didn't tell you two but I am…" Giovanni as interrupted by Ash saying, "We know you're our father, mom told us, we just don't want to call you our father, he died when the power went to his head." Giovanni then said, "Is that anyway to treat your father?" causing John to say, "Our father, he's dead. You killed him after he and his friends rangers defeated Slagcreep." Giovanni then said, "Very well, Mecharow, destroy them." Giovanni's Hologram disappeared and Mecharow said, "With pleasure." John then pulled out his Poké Blaster, along with Ash, and the two fired at Mecharow. The other Rangers then got up, pulled out their Poké Blasters and opened fired at Mecharow until he took into the skies. The Rangers had a hard time hitting Mecharow, Mecharow then flew own and said, "MECHA STEEL WING!" and struck the Rangers several times and caused John to fly into a pillar and hurting his left arm, and the other Rangers ran to his side to help him and Mecharow landed a few feet away from them and he said, "Time to be destroyed Rangers." As Mecharow approached the Rangers, he got hit several times in the back. When he turned around, he and the Rangers saw another Ranger, and the Ranger had a skirt and was pink. The Pink Ranger then said, "You stay away from my teammates, with the Spirit of an Aerodactyl, Poké Fury Pink Ranger!" John then thought, " _A pink Ranger, how is that possible_?" Mecharow then said, "Another Ranger, doesn't matter, I'll still take you all down." The Pink Ranger then said, "Not today, Aerodactyl grips," as she pulled out a weapon and charged Mecharow. Mecharow then said, "MECHA DRILL PECK!" and several beak-like drills appeared, began spinning really fast and shot towards the Pink Ranger, but she dodged the attack and used an attack that looked like Thunder Fang with her Aerodactyl Grips. That attack did a lot of damage against Mecharow, John then said, "Let's help her out." The other rangers nodded their heads, pulled out their Poké Blasters, and opened fire at Mecharow and surrounded him. Mecharow then said, "This is getting problematic, I got to go." Mecharow then took off and escaped the Rangers. John then said, "Damn it, we were close." The Mystery Pink Ranger then said, "Don't worry John, we'll get him next time." John looked at the Mystery Pink Ranger with a look of surprise and said, "How do you know my name?" The Pink Ranger then said, "You'll find out soon." The Pink Ranger then walked off, but not before Ash shouted, "How do you know John?!" The Pink Ranger stopped, turned around to look at Ash and said, "Shouldn't you be on your date with Serena, Ash." Now Ash was surprised and he said, "How do you know us?" The Pink ranger said nothing, she just turned back around and walked off.

Back in the park, Serena was on the bench when Ash and John walked up to her. Serena saw them, stood up and said, "Where did you go Ash Ketchum." Ash held his hands up and said, "Sorry Serena, Mechagmortar had us completely distracted, I accidently forgot about our date, please forgive me." Serena sighed and said, "It's alright Ash, I forgive you." Then John said, "Also, apparently, Ash and I are brothers, Giovanni's our father, and now there's a Pink Ranger." Serena gasped and said, "Oh my, that is quite a story." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, we know, shall we get back to our date?" Serena smiled and said, "Of course." Ash then took Serena by the hand and the two walked off, leaving John standing there. John then received a call on his Morpher and it was Professor Oak and he said, "John, I need to speak to you in the command Center, get here as quickly as you can." John told Professor Oak that he would be right there, placed his Morpher on his belt and ran to his Pokécycle and rode it into the tunnel opening that he and Ash used to get back to the park quickly. As he rode through the tunnel, John said to himself, "I wonder what the professor has to say to me." After riding for a few minutes, John arrived at the command center and saw Professor Oak waiting at the bottom of the stairs and Professor Oak said, "I'm glad you got here as fast as you could, follow me." Professor Oak then walked up the stairs with John following an he opened the door to the main communication room and Professor Oak said, "Take a look at the table the new Morphers are on." John looked at the table and only saw two morphers, he knew that they only pick two new Rangers to join the team. John then said, "A missing Morpher?" Professor Oak nodded his head and said, "I checked the security tapes and saw that the Morpher floated into the air, the top turned pink, and disappeared." Professor Oak even showed John the security footage that showed the Morpher rising into the air, the top part turning Pink and disappearing. John then said, "How is this possible, I thought they only activated when we chose the next Ranger," causing Professor Oak to say, "Maybe they always chose on their own, it's just perfect timing after you all made a decision." John scratched his chin and said, "Strange, didn't Arceus say that we had to make a unanimous vote in order to make the morphers work?" Professor Oak nodded his head and said, "He did, I think that the Morpher absorbed some of his powers and decided to choose on its own." Suddenly, alarms went off and when Professor Oak check the monitor, he turned back to john and said, "It's Mecharow, he's back in Lumiose City." John then said, "And my gut is telling me that our mystery Pink Ranger will be there too, call the others, tell them that I'll meet them at Lumiose City." Professor Oak nodded his head and sent the message to the other Rangers.

In Lumiose City, Mecharow and Mecha-grunts were chasing civilians when John showed up and he said, "Hold it right there Mecharow." Mecharow looked at John and said, "Well, well, well, hello Red Ranger." John grabbed his Morpher and said, "Pokémon, Sprit UNLEASED!" and a Scizor spirit came out of the Morpher and spun around John until it formed his helmet. John then said, "This is going to be your final day on this planet." Mecharow then said, "You and what forces?" just then, several shots struck multiple Mecha-grunts from all sides. Suddenly, the other rangers, already morphed, jumped out of hiding and joined John facing Mecharow and the remaining Mecha-grunts and John said, "My team, we're here to destroy you and make sure that Giovanni won't take over our homes, ready team?" Ash and the other rangers said, "READY!" Mecharow then said, "Mecha-grunts, ATTACK!" and the Mecha-grunts obeyed and charge the Rangers. John then said, "ATTACK!" and the rangers charged and began fighting the Mecha-grunts, while John dealt with Mecharow. John had his scizord out and he blocked Mecharow's attacks with it and tried to get hits in, but was blocked by Mecharow's wings. John then said, "You and your Master will never win." Mecharow replied, "I beg to differ." Mecharow then kicked John backwards and struck John across the chest with his wings and sent John flying into a car, hitting his left arm against the door, causing more pain. Mecharow then said, "Looks like your one wing is busted, let me help you make the pain go away." As Mecharow raised his left wing to strike John, he was shot int the back several times. Hen he turned around, Mecharow and John saw the Mystery Pink Ranger and new Ranger, a Gold Ranger. The Gold Ranger then said, "Stop right there mechanical scum." Mecharow then said, "What, now there's a Gold Ranger." The Gold Ranger then said, "Yes, and my friend her and I will not let you hurt our fellow Ranger." Mecharow then said, "Then I'll destroy the two of you!" and he charged the two mystery Rangers and tried to strike them, but they jumped backwards to dodge the attack. The Pink Ranger pulled out her Poké Blaster and shot Mecharow several times as the Gold Ranger pulled out a shield like weapon and said, "Heliolisk Shield." The Gold Ranger then blocked Mecharow's second swings and said, "Shield Bash!" and struck Mecharow in the chest. The Pink Ranger then said, "You ready Gold Ranger, looks like he's ready for our final attack." The Gold Ranger nodded his head and the two Rangers stood next to each other and said, "Poké Fury Pokémon spirit final strike charge." Mecharow then said, "Uh-oh." The Pink and Gold Rangers then said, "Pokémon spirit, final….STRIKE!" and the spirits of an Aerodactyl and a Heliolisk appeared and struck Mecharow with what looked like Thunder Fang and Iron Head and caused multiple explosions around the mech. Mecharow then said, "I guess my wings have been clipped." Mecharow then fell backwards and exploded. In his lair, Giovanni watched as Mecharow went down, he then said, "Begin the transfer, let's see what these new Rangers can do." Jessie nodded her head and began the transfer.

Back in Lumiose City, the Rangers walked up to the Pink and Gold Rangers and John said, "Thanks for the help." The Gold Ranger looked at John and said, "My partner here and I are glad to help, but this is our city and…" but the gold Rangers was stopped when they heard a beam sound and saw the Mecharow was giant. Mecharow then said, "You Rangers won't be able to humiliate me a second time." John then pulled out his Morpher and was about to call the Zords, but the Gold Ranger placed his hand on John's Morpher and said, "Let us handle this guy." John looked at the others, then at the Pink and Gold Rangers and said, "Zords, arise!" suddenly, an Aerodactyl Zord and a Heliolisk Zord appeared from outside the city and made their way to battle Mecharow. The Pink and Gold Rangers then jumped into their respective Zords and began battling Mecharow, causing Brock to say, "They even have Zords?!" John then said, "Well, being Rangers, I figured they would." The Pink Ranger then said, "Fire missiles!" The Aerodactyl Zord then opened it's mouth and launched multiple missiles out and struck Mecharow all over. The Gold Ranger then said, "Laser cannon, fire!" and like the Aerodactyl Zord, the Heliolisk Zord opened its mouth and fired lasers out of it and they struck Mecharow, causing major Damage. The Pink Ranger then said, "Let's finish this guy." The Gold Ranger nodded his head and said, "I couldn't agree more, Helioaero Megazord, begin Transformation!" suddenly, the Aerodactyl Zord swooped down and picked up the Heliolisk Zord and flew back into the sky. As they flew, the Zords, began changing, the Heliolisk Zord's head came off and formed a shield as the rest folded into legs and the Aerodactyl Zord's lower section slid into the upper section and the wings came off. The two Zords then connected at the folding points and the Aerodactyl's head folding into the chest and a head with a face appeared in its place and the Gold and Pink Rangers then said, "Helioaero Megazord ONLINE!" The Megazord then landed on the ground, ready to fight. John and the other Ranger were in awe, and Dawn said, "Amazing, their Zords combined to form a Megazord." Back in the Helioaero Megazord, the Gold and Pink Rangers then said, "Charge!" and the Helioaero Megazord began to advance towards Mecharow. Mecharow then said, "MECHA DRILL PECK!" like before, several beaks appeared and charged the Helioaero Megazord, but looked like they did no damage, the Pink and Gold Rangers then said, "Aero Blades, Activate." Just then, the wings from the Aerodactyl Zord came down and formed two blades and the Helioaero Megazord grabbed them and struck Mecharow some more until the Pink Ranger said, "Alright partner, it's time to finish this guy." The Gold Ranger said, "You got it." and the two Rangers said, "Helioaero Megazord final Strike CHARGE!" Mecharow and the Helioaero Megazord were surrounded by fire, causing Mecharow to say, "I don't like where this is going." The Pink and Gold Ranger then said, "Helioaero Megazord, final…STRIKE!" as the Megazord's top section, spun fast and cut right through Mecharow. When the Megazord stopped spinning, Mecharow began sparking and he said, "I guess my goose is cooked!" Mecharow then fell backwards and exploded, causing the two Rangers in the Megazord to say, "Mech, Destroyed!"

On the ground, John and the other Rangers were approached by the Pink and Gold Rangers and John said, "Good job taking down that Mech, now please tell us who you are." Causing the Pink Ranger to say, "Don't mention it John, as for our identities, we can't reveal them just yet." John then said, "Then explain to us why and how you know our identities?" and the Gold Ranger replied, "that's our little secret, good bye fellow Rangers." The Pink and Gold Rangers then pushed a button on their suits and disappeared, leaving the other Rangers surprised and confused. John then said, "Let's…get back to the command center." Ash and the other Rangers greed and they all left the area. When the Pink and Gold Rangers reappeared and demorphed, it was Serena and her friend Clemont. Serena then said, "Looks like we left an impression on our friends Clemont." Clemont nodded his head and said, "Yes, I agree, and I'm happy that my Morpher, and the Zords work and didn't explode like my previous inventions." Serena nodded her head and said, "Well, I better get back to where Ash left me to fight Mecharow, see you later Clemont." Clemont nodded his head and the two walked in different directions so Serena could finish her date with Ash. ( **A.N.: I did two mechs in this chapter because after I did the first one, it seemed too short for me.** )


	8. A New Power for Red

The next day, after Ash and Serena's date, John and Ash were talking about the latest battle as Serena, Dawn, May, and Misty walked up to them and John said, "Hello Ladies, what can we do for you?" and Misty said, "We were just asking Serena how her date with Ash went." Serena then said, "I was just telling them that the date went fine." John chuckled as Ash blushed. Dawn then said, "Hey Serena, we'll meet you inside, I have to talk to these guys really quick." Serena nodded her head and walked past Ash as she kissed him on the lips and walked into the highschool. John then looked at Dawn and said, "Is this about the Pink and Gold rangers?" and Dawn nodded her head and said, "They knew who we were. The only people who know us are our classmates and friends." John realized what she was saying and said, "Anyone of them could be the gold and Pink Rangers." Dawn nodded her head and said, "It's the only possible explanation." May and Misty nodded their heads and John said, "Okay, but the real question is, who saw us morph in order to know that and which of our friends are the Gold and Pink Rangers." Just then, the school bell range and Ash said, "We can talk about this later, we need to get to class you guys. Everyone nodded their heads and headed into the school.

In his lair, Giovanni was at his throne when Jessie approached him and said, "Master, I've come up with a plan to destroy the Rangers's reputation." Giovanni looked at his second in command and asked, "what is this plan of your Jessie?" and Jessie called for eight commanders to enter and they did. Jessie then said, "Behold, the Mechaditto Rangers." The Red Mechaditto Ranger took a step forward and said, "We fight for you Giovanni and will show the Power Rangers who is their better and destroy them for you, master." He then knelt before Giovanni, as did the others, causing Giovanni to smile. Back in the classroom, Johnwas in Professor Oak's classroom with Ash, Brock, Dawn, Gary, and Misty when his morpher went off. John then stood up and said, "Professor, I need to take this call, I'll be right back in." Professor Oak nodded his head and allowed John to exit the classroom to answer his morpher. When he did, it was delia and she said, "John, it's Giovanni, he sent his minions to Twinleaf Town, get the others and stop their assault." and John said, "You got it mom, call the others, we'll meet them on the outskirts and enter as a team." John then put his morpher away, looked into the classroom at Professor Oak, who nodded his head. Professor Oak then stood up and said, "Ash, Dawn, Brock, Gary, Misty, I need you five to go with John to get some supplies for the class from the local store. I'll write you all a pass, give John his pass when you get out there." Ash, Dawn, Brock, Gary, and Misty knew what was happening and they stood up, got their passes and headed into the hall, giving John's pass to him.

On the way out, Ash said, "What's up bro?" and John said, "That was mom Ash, Giovanni's attacking Twinleaf Town." Dawn then said, "That's where my house is." John nodded his head and said, "Along with civilians, we need to move." Outside the school, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Gary, Misty, and John saw May and Nick and Nick said, "We got the call in the library, told the teacher we needed to go, that Professor Oak needed us to do something." May then said, "Can't Giovanni ever wait until after school to begin attacking." John chuckled and said, "Unfortunately May, Giovanni gets to choose when he attacks, but in doing so he also chooses the time we kick his minions butts. You guys ready?" and the others said, "Ready." they then got in a line and said, "Pokémon, Spirits Unleashed." their Morphers opened, and the Spirits of an Ursaring, a Mightyena, and Sharpedo, a Tauros, an Absol, a Scizor, a Pikachu, a Liepard, and a Sharpedo appeared and began circling the Rangers as their uniforms appeared and the spirits formed the helmets. Ash and John then said, "Thunder Cruiser, Red Rocket Racer, ONLINE!" and the Thunder cruiser and the Red Rocket Racer appeared and allowed the rangers to hop in and john said, "To Twinleaf Town." and he and Ash put the pedal to the medal and rushed off to Twinleaf Town. meanwhile, a certain Girlfriend and Smart kid were watching and walked off

After arriving in Twinleaf Town, John and the other Rangers saw that Twinleaf Town was severely damaged, buildings were half devastated. John then said, "Okay, well whoever was here is gone, let's commence search and rescue. Teams of two, Blue and Navy, take the north end. Black and Purple, take the north end. Yellow and Brown, the east. White and I will search the south end." everyone nodded their heads and went to their destinations. As Dawn and John began to search, Dawn said, "You just wanted to spend time with me when we're on Duty, that's why you had us search together." John looked at her and said through his helmet, "Maybe it was." Dawn just roll her eyes under her helmet and suddenly heard someone calling for help. She then looked at John and said, "Over here." and John ran over to her and together, they moved some debris and found a mother and her seven year old son. The mother looked at John and Dawn and said, "Please don't hurt us, we don't want any trouble?" John and Dawn looked at each other, then back at the Woman and her son and John said, "What are you talking about ma'am?" and the mother explained that the town came under attack by the Power Rangers. Dawn then said, "Ma'am, that can't be true, We protect civilians, not attack them." the son then said, "Those Rangers were mean, but you Rangers are nice." John knelt down and said to the boy, "you betcha we're the good rangers. Don't you worry, the real Poké Fury Power Rangers will find out who's responsible for this and find out the truth." John then held a fist out for the little kid to fist bump him and he did. John then stood up and said, "Okay, now let's get you two to safety." The mother and Son nodded their heads and allowed John and Dawn to help them to a safe distance.

After the town was completely search, everyone was safe and sound as John and the other Rangers gathered together and John said out of earshot of the civilians, "Anyone else say that we attacked Twinleaf Town?" Ash and the other Rangers nodded their heads and Ash said, "Yeah, a father held his two children and accused us of doing this to the town, I think his wife was killed, saw a woman lying under some rubble." Then Brock said, "A young couple accused may and I of the same thing. They seemed pretty certain that we did this." Then May said, "Who in the world would try to destroy our rep…" May was interrupted by a tug on her suit and saw a little girl and the little girl said, "I know you Rangers didn't destroy our town. The meanies who did looked like metal and I could hear gears turn from them." John smiled, thanked the little girl and told the team, "Alright, let's get back to base." The other Rangers nodded their heads and they got back in their vehicles and one man said, "If you weren't the ones who did this to our town, find those who did this and defeat them." John nodded his head and said, "Don't worry sir we'll get the job done." John then led the team back to the command center for a debrief.

In the command Center, John and his team demorphed and told Ash and John's mom about what the townspeople told them. Delia then brought the cameras from Twinleaf Town up to the point right before the attack and played it. Sure enough, the Power Rangers were the ones who attacked the town. John and the others were speechless before Ash said, "Looks Like Giovanni is trying to ruin our good name." John nodded his head and said, "One child did say that she heard gears coming from inside them and that they looked Metallic."

Delia then said, "There's more, I found footage of the mysterious Pink and Gold Rangers, and look what I found." Delia then showed after the battle with Mecharow and the Rangers Saw the Pink and Gold Rangers appear and Demorph to show Serena and Clemont. Ash was speechless, as was everyone else. John then said, "That explains who the Pink and Gold Rangers knew us, it was Serena and Celmont all this time." then Ash said, "Should we confront them with this information?" but John said, "Not yet, first we need to deal with those evil Rangers." Just then, alarms went off in the command Center and Delia looked at the monitor and said, "Those Mecha Rangers are attacking Lumiose City." John then said, "Looks like they want our attention, let's go team." Ash and the others nodded their heads and ran to their Poké Cycles.

In Lumiose City, the evil Rangers were blasting away when they heard a voice say, "Stop right there!." the red evil Ranger turned around and Saw John and his friends already morphed into their Ranger uniforms. The other Mechaditto Rangers turned around and the red one said, "It's about time you showed up, you missed us at Twinleaf Town." just then, Serena and Clemont appeared, already morphed, and landed next to John and the others. The Yellow Mechaditto ranger then said, "Now this complicates matters, Master Giovanni never said anything about two more rangers." then John said, "Giovanni's never going to take over the world, and we Power Rangers will see to that, ready team?" Ash and the others said, "Right." and they all charged the Mechaditto rangers as they charged them and began battling.

Meanwhile, with Delia in the command Center, she was soon joined by Professor Oak and they watched as the real Rangers battles the Evil Rangers. Delia then said, "John sure has matured into a good leader, hasn't he Samuel?" Professor Oak nodded his head and said, "I agree, and I think it's time for him to go on the journey." Delia looked at Professor Oak and asked him if he was sure and professor Oak said, "I am most positive. When They face tougher Minions of Giovanni, they'll need all the power they can get." Delia nodded her head in agreement and they went back to watching the battle. Back in Lumiose City, John and his Evil Mechaditto Counterpart were exchanging Blow for blow, but the last blow sent John flying into a Car.

As he got back up from the ground, his Mechaditto counterpart said, "Give up now Ranger, my master will grant you mercy if you join him now." John looked at the Mechaditto red Ranger, pulled out his Pokéblaster, and fired a few shots at him, but they were deflected back towards John, sending him flying over the car and tumbled for a few feet before he demorphed. The Mechaditto Red Ranger laughed evilly as he drew his weapon and he said, "Any last words Ranger?" John didn't say a word at that moment, he just got himself up and said, "I am a Ranger, sworn to protect the planet, I will not let the likes of you or your master rule. You may beat me down, strike me down, or even kick me down. No matter what you do, I will always get back up, I lead the Greatest group of Power Rangers the world has ever seen, and no, not even the cheap copies like you and you team will change that! WITH THE SWIFTNESS OF A SCIZOR, POKÉ FURY RED RANGER!" Just then, John's fists began to glow. Suddenly, he morphed back into Ranger mode, surprising him and the Mechaditto Red Ranger. That's when John noticed something on his wrist and saw it looked like a new type of morpher. Suddenly, time froze for all except John and he saw the Spirit of a Charizard land in front of him and the Spirit said, "Well said John, your fiery passion to stand up to evil has allowed you to gain access to the Charizard Battlizer Armor, use it to defeat these imposters." John nodded his head and time resumed.

John saw the Mechaditto Red Ranger charging at him, but he got out of the way in time to stand up. John then looked at the Battlizer Morpher, then at the Mechaditto Red Ranger and said, "Time to test this bad boy out." John then raised his first with the Battlizer morpher on his wrist into the air as he said, "Charizard Battlizer Armor, ACTIVATE!" John then pressed a button and the Charizard Spirit appeared as it circled John until it got behind him and landed in John's spot, changing John's ranger uniform to look like a charizard and Charizard's mouth enveloped John's Helmet and fire surrounded John as he said, "Charizard Battlizer Armor, ONLINE!" the Red Mechaditto Ranger charged John again as he said, "Charizard Swords activate." and two swords that looked like Charizard wings flew in and landed in John's Hands so he could block the red Mechaditto Ranger's attack. John then said, "My turn," John then forced the Red Mechaditto Ranger to stumble backwards a few feet which allowed John to do a double strike on him and sent the Mechaditto Red Ranger towards the others and everyone stopped and saw John walking towards them. John then said, "What do you guys think? Pretty cool huh?" and Dawn said, "Incredible."

Then the red Mechaditto Ranger got up and said, "Yellow, white, Black, forget your real Ranger Counterpart, help me take him down." The red, Yellow, White, and Black Mechaditto Rangers then charged at John who said, " Time to take flight!" John then jumped into the air and flew around as he struck the Mechaditto Rangers, causing the Red Mechaditto Ranger to say, "This isn't the end, we'll be back!" and all of the Mechaditto rangers got teleported away. John then went back to his original Ranger Form and approached the Pink and Gold Rangers and said, "I'm glad you two were able to help us, We definitely owe you some thanks Serena and Clemont." The Pink ranger then said, "Not to worry John, we're happy to…." She stopped mid sentence when she realized that John had said her and Clemont's names. The gold ranger then said, trying to keep their identity secret, "I don't know who those people are, but they certainly aren't us." John then used his Morpher to play the footage of Serena and Clemont Demorphing, that was when they knew the gig was up and demorphed, as did everyone else. John then said, "Let's get back to the command Center and we can discuss more there." Everyone nodded their heads and headed back to the command Center.

In giovanni's lair, the Mechaditto rangers were being beaten up by Giovanni as he said, "You miserable pieces of Scrap Metal, how could you let those teenagers get the BEST of you?!" The Mechaditto Red Ranger responded by saying, "We were beating them Master until the Red Ranger got some new gear, we were getting our asses handed to us." Giovanni then told the Mechaditto Rangers to get out of his sights, he then looked at Jessie and said, "Your plan failed, and like I always say, If plan A doesn't work, go to Plan B." Back with the Rangers, they just arrived at the Command Center where Professor Oak and Delia were waiting. Serena and Clemont saw them and Ash said, "Professor Oak and my mom were Power Rangers too, they were the team before us." Serena and Clemont were surprised, but were even more surprised when they heard John say, "She's also my mom and Giovanni is our father and former Ranger too."

"Hold on, Giovanni's your Dad?" asked Clemont before Serena asked, "Mrs. Ketchum's your mom?" to which Ash and John nodded their heads and said, "Yup." That cause Serena to lose her balance and had Ash catch her. Clemont then said, "But your last name is Bertrand." causing John to say, "They are the people who my mom gave me away to. They were to care and raise me as their own son." Serena then said, "Wow, That might explain why you guys like so many of the same thing." John and Ash nodded their heads and Professor Oak said, "We'll come back to explain that, I need to ask John a question." Professor Oak then said, "John, how did you activate my battle armor?" John then said, "That's right, you're Ranger uniform looked like a Charizard, and it was your battle Armor?" Professor Oak nodded his head and said, "Yes, Arceus and Flint made all of us battle Armor to increase our power, but can you answer the question I asked u." JOhn nodded his head and said, "Well, I was fighting the evil red ranger and I got so badly beaten I demorphed, he asked if I had any last words and I said, "I am a Ranger, sworn to protect the planet, I will not let the likes of you or your master rule. You may beat me down, strike me down, or even kick me down. No matter what you do, I will always get back up, I lead the Greatest group of Power Rangers the world has ever seen, and no, not even the cheap copies like you and you team will change that!" I then shouted, "WITH THE SWIFTNESS OF A SCIZOR, POKÉ FURY RED RANGER!" then my fists began to glow and I remorphed and then this appeared." John then showed Professor Oak and Delia the morpher that allowed John to get the charizard Battle Armor, he then said, "Soon time stopped and the spirit of a charizard appeared and told me that my fiery passion unlocked the Charizard battlizer Armor and allowed me to get the armor. When time resumes, the evil red ranger was about to attack me, but I got out of the way in time." Professor Oak then said, "I know about the rest of the story. But now it's time for you to make the journey."

John was confused until Delia said, "My son, you are not the first team to hold the name of the Poké Fury Power Rangers, there was a group before you, before even us, that held that mantle. They had many Zords, one of which was a Charizard zord. But in their last battle, their megazord, which was called the Poké Fury Ultrazord was destroyed and the zords were scattered across the Pokemon world." Professor Oak took over by saying, "Back when our team was whole, we heard Rumors of a Metallic Charizard on Mount Moon, as the Red Ranger and leader of my team, I was tasked to find it. I failed, but I did come back with the plans Flint and I used to make the battle Armor for us. Now it is your time to try and find the charizard Zord and bring it back here." John nodded his head and said, "I won't let you down Professor." Professor Oak nodded his head before John turned to the other Rangers and said, "Ash will be in charge while I'm on this journey." and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

A little while later, John was at his Pokécycle in his ranger uniform and his helmet was on one of the handle bars, he was getting things together when Ash and Dawn approached him and Ash said, "Be careful Bro." John smiled and the two shared a brotherly embrace and John said, "You know I will Ash. Watch out for the team and civilians, don't want any more casualties." Ash nodded his head as they separated, allowing Dawn to kiss John on the cheek and said, "Come back to me John, please." John nodded his head and said in a joking manner, "If I don't you can kill me." Dawn just rolled her eyes as John put his helmet on and got on his Pokécycle before he said, "I'll be back either with or without the Charizard Zord." John then activated his Pokécycle and made his way to Mount Moon, where tales of a metallic Charizard originated from.

After riding for what seemed like forever, John arrived at the base of Mount Moon. He then demorphed and but on a jacket to try and find the Charizard Zord. As he climbed the mountain, a storm blew in and he was starting to get cold as the wind blew snow into his face. John knew that he would freeze to death if he didn't find a place to wait for the weather to clear out. John was about to turn back when he saw a cave in the cliff side and he made his way inside to get warm. John then felt warm air coming from inside the cave and he went deeper inside the cave to find out why it was so warm. As he made his way deeper into the cave, it got warmer and Warmer to the point where John had to take the jacket he was wearing off and put it back into his bag. John then thought to himself, " _I must be getting closer to the source of this warmth_." and as soon as he turned a corner, John saw the source of the heat. Meanwhile back at the command center, Ash and Serena were talking when alarms began going off. Ash and Serean ran into the Central Hub where the other Rangers were waiting and Professor Oak said, "Three Mechs have appeared in Celadon City, get going." Ash and the other Rangers nodded their heads and ran to get onto their Pokécycles and rode them to Celadon City. Back with John, he was in aww at the source of warmth in the cave, it was a charizard, a metal charizard. John then said to himself, "This has to be the Charizard Zord Professor Oak Told me about." As JOhn slowly walked towards the Charizard, he was attacked by a man in what looked like a Red ranger uniform. John got into a defensive stance as the man said, "Who dares enter this place?" John, still in a defensive stance said, "My name is John Bert…" John stopped himself when he was about to say Bertrand and said, "John Ketchum, I am here looking for the Charizard Zord, not for a fight." the Ranger then said, "What evil Mastermind sent you here to control this Zord, Hm? As long as I stand, no evil shall control the Charizard Zord." The Ranger then charged at John and tried to swing at him, but John jumped backward as he said, "Pokémon, Spirit Unleashed!" as he morphed into his Ranger uniform.

"An Evil Ranger, I should have known, NO HARM WILL BEFALL THE CHARIZARD ZORD!" said the other Red Ranger as he charged John again, this time with a sword. John then drew his own sword to block the other Red Ranger's attack and said, "Knock it off I don't want to fight you." and the other Red ranger said, "But I want to fight you!" hey then pushed each other away and continued to trade Blows as John kept trying to reason with the other Red Ranger. John said to the other Red Ranger, "I'm not an evil Ranger, I'm here to ask the Charizard Zord to help me and my team to defeat evil." But all the other Red Ranger said in response was, "LIES!" and struck John across the chest. As he fell to his knees, John said, "ENOUGH!" The Red Ranger stood still for a moment before John then demorphed and said, "If you want to defeat me, go ahead and strike me down, I won't fight anymore." The other Red Ranger smiled under his helmet and moved to strike John but was stopped when a Charizard Spirit appeared and stood in between him and John. John saw the charizard Spirit, as did the other Red Ranger. The other Red Ranger then said, "How were you summoned?" soon the Charizard Spirit transformed into John's Charizard Battlizer Armor and it said, "Because I deemed this Red Ranger worthy of my Powers, his fiery Passion and good heart allowed him to unlock this form. He is not evil." John's Battlizer Armor then disappeared as the Other Red Ranger stood there, motionless and speechless as John slowly stood up.

"The Spirit of the Charizard may have deemed you worthy of the responsibility of controlling the Charizard Zord, but I don't believe you are ready. As the guardian of the Charizard Zord, I demand you take a trial, to see if you are truly worthy of being the Red Ranger." John then watched as the Other Red Ranger walked over to a wall, pulled on a Stalactite and a Doorway opened. The Other Red Ranger then said, "Head down this Path, and find the key to unlock the Charizard Zord." John was confused, but he walked in anyway. After passing through the doorway, it closed back up and torches lit up to reveal hundreds of keys. John knew he was going to be there for a while. Meanwhile, in Celadon City, Ash and the other Rangers arrived and morphed into their Ranger Uniforms and found the three Mechs causing havoc. Ash then said, "Hold it right there Mech-junk piles." the three Mechs turned to face the Rangers and they said, "We are the Mecha Element Monkeys, Mechasimisage, Mechasimisear, and Mechasimipour." MechaSimisage then said, "Our Master Has instructed to destroy you, and Destroy you we will." Ash then said, "I don't think so, Ready team?" and the other Rangers nodded their heads and charged the three Mechs as they charged them after calling up some Mechagrunts.

Back with John, he walked by all the keys and saw that they all read, "Key to the Charizard Zord." John was beginning to lose his Patience. John then took a big breath in and let it out as he continued the search for the key. John then said, "This is pointless, they all say the same thing, There has to be a way to tell which Key is the right Key. John then saw a Mirror on the other side of the room and as he got closer, the words, "Key to the Charizard Zord." appeared on the top, which confused John when all of a sudden, his Reflection came out of the Mirror and said, "I am what makes up the evil part of you, since you are Giovani's son. So if you want the key, you'll need to go through me." John was going to attack, but realized something, it was his mirror self. Which means it would copy whatever he would do. John then said, "It may be true I have darkness inside me, but the bright light of truth and Good will outshine the Darkness. I know you're my mirror opposite, which means you will mimic anything I do. So I refuse to fight you. You will just get stronger the more frustrated I become" The Mirror John smiled and said, "Good, then you have found the Key for the Charizard Zord." John's mirror double anger then shattered and all the keys disappeared. Soon the other Red Ranger appeared and said, "Very good Red Ranger, you passed my test. You know when to fight and when to end one before it even begins. There will always be darkness inside you, but you good hearted deeds will never be consumed by the Darkness." The other Red Ranger then handed John a new Blaster that looked like a charizard as he said, "Behold, the Charizard Blaster, use it to help you defeat your father's mechs." John smiled and thanked the other Red Ranger.

Just then, John got a call on his morpher, it was Delia and she said, "John, the others need your help, Giovanni sent three mechs to Celadon City, the team's there but they need your help." John told his mother that he'll be right there and they ended the transmission. The other Red Ranger then said, "Take the Charizard Zord, it will get you there faster than your Pokécycle." John Nodded his head and morphed into his Ranger Uniform and then into the Charizard Battlizer Armor. John walked over to the Charizard Zord as it woke up and turned it's head to look at John as he said, "Charizard Zord, I need your strength, I need your power, I need your trust in me to help my friends, will you help me defeat evil like you did all those years ago?" The Charizard Zord was silent until it stood up and nodded its head. John smiled, hopped onto the Charizard Zord and it flapped its wings as it got ready to take off. A few seconds later, the Charizard Zord took off towards Celadon City.

Back with Ash and the other Rangers, they were losing the battle when Ash was caught by some Mecha Grunts and Mechasimisear was about to strike when they all heard someone say, "Scizord Strike!" Soon enough, John appeared and got a few good hits on Mechasimisear and the Mechagrunts holding Ash, allowing them to Jump to safety and the other Rangers gathered around them. Mechasimisage, Mechasimisear, and Mechasimipour got together with the Mechagrunts. John then said, "I Think you've had enough fun today, now it's time for us to send you packing." Mechasimisear then said, "Oh yeah, how's that going to happen?" John smiled under his helmet and said, "Like this, With the Swiftness of a Scizor, Poké Fury, Red Ranger." Then Misty said, "With the Stealth of a Liepard, Poké Fury, Blue Ranger." Next was Ash and he said, "With the Power of a Pikachu, Poké fury, Yellow Ranger." After Ash was Brock and he said, "With the Strength of a Tauros, Poké Fury, Black Ranger." Next was Dawn and she said, "With the Agility of an Absol, Poké Fury, White Ranger." Then Gary said, "With the Savagery of an Sharpedo, Poké Fury, Navy Ranger." After Gary was May and she said, "With the Courage of a Mightyena Poké Fury, Purple Ranger." After May, Nick said, "With the Ferocity of an Ursaring, Poké Fury Brown Ranger." new to the roll call, Serena said, "With the Might of an Aerodactyl, Poké Fury Pink Ranger." Finally, Clemont said, "With the Momentum of an Heliolisk, Poké Fury Gold Ranger." ( **A.N.: Couldn't think of anything else for Heliolisk.** ) After Clemont got done speaking, all the Rangers said, "We call forth the Pokémon spirits from within, POWER RANGERS POKÉ FURY!"

John then said, "Okay team, time for a new plan, Brock, May, and Nick, you guys handle the Mechagrunts. Ash, Serena, and Gary, you guys are team A, you three take Mechasimipour. Misty, Clemont, and Dawn, you guys are team B, you get Mechasimisear. MechaSimisage is mine." Ash and the other Rangers nodded their heads and John said, "Charizard Battlizer Armor, activate!" John then pressed a button on the Battlizer Armor Morpher and the Charizard Spirit appeared as it circled John until it got behind him and landed in John's spot, changing John's ranger uniform to look like a charizard and Charizard's mouth enveloped John's Helmet and fire surrounded John as he said, "Charizard Battlizer Armor, ONLINE!" The Rangers then charged the Mechagrunts, Mechasimisage, Mechasimisear, and Mechasimipour. As the second round of the battle, the Rangers were winning as John took on Simisage. John took out his Charizard Swords and got a few blows in as well as Dodging attempts from MechaSimisage. John then asked Mechasimisage, "Had enough?" and Mechasimisage said, "NEVER!" John then said, "Shame. Time for the final Blow, CHARIZARD BLASTER ACTIVATE!" soon a small charizard appeared, it's mouth opening to reveal a barrel, the wings collapsed and the legs became a grip as it flew towards John. John jumped up and grabbed it and landed behind Mechasimisage and fired a few shots. Meanwhile, Brock, May, and Nick finished up with the Mechagrunts. Misty, Clemont, and Dawn forced Mechasimisear towards Mechasimisage as did Ash, Serena, and Gary did with Mechasimipour. John then said, "Everyone, get your Poké Blasters out."

"Right." Said Ash and the other Rangers as they pulled out their Poké Blasters. Mechasimisage then said, "Do your worst." John smiled and said, "With pleasure." As Ash and the others said, "Poké Blaster final Strike charge!" John said, "Charizard Blaster Final Strike Charge!" After a few seconds of charging, Ash and the others said, "Poké Blaster Final… BLAST!" as John said, "Charizard Blaster Final… BLAST!" and all of the blasts from the Poké Blasters spun around the blast from the Charizard Blaster and formed the Spirit of the Charizard as it flew towards Mechasimisage, Mechasimisear, and Mechasimipour and turned into a Fire Blast and struck all three, causing a massive explosion around them and they said, "We just got out butts burned." as they fell down and exploded. In his Lair, Giovanni said, "Begin the upload." Jessie obeyed and flipped the switch that sent power to the three mechas and made them giant. John then pulled out his morpher and said, "Professor, send the Zords!" and Professor Oak said, "They're on their way." John then called the Charizard Zord to pick him up. When it swooped down to pick him up, it got bigger and he was able to sit in it and take control of the Charizard Zord as the other zords combined into the respective , Dawn, Brock, Misty, and May said "Megazord Mode, engage." Just then, the Zords began to change their forms, the Absol and Liepard legs retracted into the Bodies which rotated ninety degrees upward, while keeping the heads facing forward. The Tauros's lower back portion began to move into the upper portion of the back, and the Scizor and the Pikachu folded to what looked like arms and Fists attached to the bottoms and connected to the sides of the Tauros while the Liepard and Absol attached to the Tauros's Legs, forming Legs themselves and a head rotated out of Tauros neck with the eyes flashing. The Mightyena Zord began to separate and attached to the Poké Fury Megazord. The Back legs of the Mightyena Zord attached to the Legs of the Poké Fury Megazord, the fore legs attached to the arms, the Torso attached to the Megazord's Back and the head attached to the Megazords head, and another face with what looked like a bandana with teeth on it. The Rangers then left their Zord's Cockpits and were taken to the Megazords Head and said, "Poké Fury Megazord with Mightyena Power, Activated!"

Meanwhile, The Luxray and Bayleef formed the legs and the Girafarig and the Staraptor formed the arms and hands. The four Zords then attached to the Ursaring Zords and the Ursaring Zord's mouth opened and a face appeared and after a few flashes of lights, the Sharpedo Zord then disassembled to form the guns, and the front Portion attached to the Sinto Fury Megazord's head and another face appeared on the underpart of Gary's Zord and the guns landed in the Megazords hands. Gary and Nick then left their Zords cockpits and appeared in the Megazord cockpit and they said, "Sinto Fury Megazord with Sharpedo Power, activated!"

Now it was Serena's and Clemont's Megazord's turn and they said, "Helioaero Megazord, begin Transformation!" suddenly, the Aerodactyl Zord swooped down and picked up the Heliolisk Zord and flew back into the sky. As they flew, the Zords began their transformation, the Heliolisk Zord's head came off and formed a shield as the rest folded into legs and the Aerodactyl Zord's lower section slid into the upper section and the wings came off. The two Zords then connected at the folding points and the Aerodactyl's head folding into the chest and a head with a face appeared in its place and the Gold and Pink Rangers then said, "Helioaero Megazord ONLINE!"

John landed the Charizard Zord and said, "Okay Team, let's take them down." and the other Rangers in the three Megazords agree and the three Megazords charged the Mechas as John got the Charizard Zord flying as the battle began. But the Megazords were beaten back by the Mecha. John had the Charizard Zord use flamethrower on MechaSimisage, but was soon stopped by Mechasimipour and got shot down. John slowly sat up in his chair and said, "I am sorry Charizard Zord, I shouldn't have brought you into this battle." The charizard Zord looked at the Megazords and saw them fighting the Mechas, sensing the hearts of the Rangers that they would never surrender, even if it means their destruction. The Charizard Zord closed its eyes, before opening them again with determination in them. John then felt the cockpit he was in begin to shake. The Charizard Megazord then flew up and stopped, it then flew straight down, as it did that, it's neck collapsed, the Legs straightened up, the wings came off, the arms got into the position of human legs and Charizard Roared before a face came in from the top of its mouth and a computer Voice said, "Charizard Megazord Activated." The Megazord then landed on its feet and John saw that he was a megazord cockpit. John then said, "Are you guys seeing this right now?" In the Poké Fury Megazord, Ash said, "Amazing John, how on earth did you do that?" and John replied, "I honestly have no clue, but let's test it out. Ash, The Poké Fury Megazord and Sinto Fury Megazord need to take Mechasimisear, Switch out the Mightyena Zord with the Sandslash Zord. Did you copy that Nick?" and Nick said, "Copied that loud and Clear John." John nodded his head, he then said, "Understood, Serena, Clemont, you two take your Megazord and face Mechasimipour. MechaSimisage is mine." Everyone agreed with the plan, May switched out her Mightyena Zord with the Sandslash Zord and all four Megazords went their respective Mechas. As the battle went on, it was going better for the Rangers as Mechasimisage, Mechasimisear, and Mechasimipour were now the ones who were getting their metallic asses handed to them. John smiled under his helmet and said, "Alright Team, let's finish them off for good." Ash and the Others Acknowledged John and the Megazords got by the Charizard Megazord and they got ready for the final Strike. John was the first to speak and he said, "Charizard Swords, Activate." and the wings came back and formed swords when they landed in the Charizard Megazord's Hands and John struck Mechasimisage multiple times. Mechasimisear and Mechasimipour were also in the same situation and they were forced together as all four Megazords stood, surrounding them. John then said, "Okay guys, let's finish this." Everyone agreed and Ash and the other Rangers in the Poké Fury Megazord said, "Poké Fury Megazord with Sandslash Power final Strike Charge…" as Nick and Gary said, "Sinto Fury Megazord with Shapredo Power Final Strike charge…" as Serena and Clemont said, "Helioaero Meazord final Strike Charge…" and John said, "Activate Charizard Blaster." after a small charizard appeared and transformed into the Charizard Blaster, John said, "Charizard Megazord final Strike Charge..." and Mechasimisage said, "We're in trouble." and John said, "You bet your mechanical Ass." and all of the Rangers said, "Poké Fury Megazord with Sandslash Power..., Sinto Fury Megazord with Shapredo Power…, Helioaero Meazord…, Charizard Megazord…., finnnal STRIKE!" and all four final strikes appeared and looked liked moves like Metal Claw, Hydro Cannon, Zap Cannon, and Fire Blast and all four attacks hit Mechasimisear, Mechasimipour, and Mechasimisage and created explosions all over and around them and, with sparks flying out of them, caused them to fall to the ground and exploded. The Rangers cheered as John said, "Mechas Destroyed."

Back in the command Center, John, Ash, and Professor Oak were watching the footage from the battle and saw the Charizard Zord transform. Professor Oak then said, "Hm, I have never seen anything like the Charizard Zord become a Megazord." John looked at Professor Oak and asked, "How is that possible?" and professor Oak said, "I'm not sure, I didn't think that was possible myself. But until we know more about this transformation, we need to use it for dire emergencies only." John nodded his head and all three of them turned around and saw the other Red Ranger John fought for the Charizard Zord. The Other Red Ranger then said, "I believe you have questions." John and Ash nodded their heads as Professor Oak said, "You're the first Red Poké Fury Ranger." John looked at Professor Oak, then at the Other Red Ranger and said, "You're the first Red Poké Fury Ranger?" and the Red Ranger nodded his head and said, "That's right, now that I've seen you bond with the Charizard Zord, you were definitely the right choice by the Charizard Spirit to control the Zord. I will now bid you farewell, this will be the last time you see me." Soon the first Red Poké Fury Ranger glowed to the point where Ash, John, and Professor Oak had to shield their eyes before the light faded and the first Red Poké Fury Ranger was gone, leaving more questions than answers.


	9. PRPF Halloween Special

John and the Rangers were helping their school decorate for their Halloween Dance Party in the Gymnasium. Professor Oak was in charge of setting it up and John and the other Rangers volunteered. As Ash and John got the Disco ball up, Cody and Steven ( **A.N.: I made a mistake with Cody's friend and will change it after this chapter is uploaded**.) walked in and Professor Oak saw them. Professor Oak then walked up to them and said, "Hello you two, are you here to help with the decorations?" and Cody shook his head and said, "Ah, no. We're here to watch these losers do all the work." then Steven said, "Yeah, then we take all the credit." John rolled his eyes and Professor Oak said, "If you two are not here to work, then I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave the Gym." Cody grabbed professor Oak by his lab coat and said, "You can't tell us what to do old man." John and Ash then got down from where they were and John walked over to Cody and pulled his arm off Professor Oak and pinned Cody to the ground as Ash put Steven's arm behind his back and pinned Steven to the nearby wall. JOhn then looked at Professor Oak and asked if he was alright and professor Oak said, "Yes, just a little roughed up. Thank you both, those two will be getting detention for this, I'll let the principal know so these two don't spin a lie to make it look like you two started it." John and Ash nodded their heads and got Cody and Steven out of the gym. Meanwhile, Giovanni was looking at his mechagrunts being built when a Mecha that looked like a Trevenant walked up to him and said, "Lord Giovanni, my gas is ready to release on the populous and those Pesky Rangers." Giovanni smiled and said, "Good, head to Vermillion City, because they are having their annual Daytime Trick-or-Treat, and I want them to have their most frightening Halloween ever."

Back with John and the others in the Gym, they were taking a break when their Morphers went off and it was Delia and John said, "What's going on mom?" and Delia said, "A Mecha is attacking Vermillion City. The City's having its annual daytime Trick-or-Treat." John told his mother that he and the others will be there shortly. Delia then said, "Be careful John, this one looks tough to beat, and it looks like a Trevenant." John nodded his head and said, "Thanks mom." John then closed his morpher, looked at Professor Oak and saw Professor Oak nodding his head. John then said, "Come on team, let's Ranger up." Ash and the others nodded their head and lined up before they said, "Pokémon, Spirits…." But they were interrupted by Professor Oak saying, "Maybe it would be better if you did it outside." John and the others sweatdropped and John said, "Oh right, that would make sense." John then led the Rangers outside, where they restarted and they said, "Pokémon, Spirits Unleashed." their Morphers opened, and the Spirits of an Ursaring, a Mightyena, a Tauros, an Absol, a Scizor, a Pikachu, an Aerodactyl, a Liepard, a Sharpedo, and a Heliolisk appeared and began circling the Rangers as their uniforms appeared and the spirits formed the helmets. John and Ash then said, "Thunder Cruiser, Red Rocket Racer, ONLINE!" and the Thunder cruiser and the Red Rocket Racer appeared and allowed the rangers to hop in as clemont said, "Serena, go with Ash, I'm sure Brock wouldn't mind joining me in my Helioliskcopter." Ash looked at Brock, who said, "Serena would be pissed if she didn't ride with you." Brock then hopped out to allow Serena in his spot and clemont said, "Helioliskcopter Activate!" soon a helicopter that looked like a Heliolisk appeared and landed near Clemont, allowing him and Brock to climb in and take off. John then said, "Floor it." as he and Ash carried the others to Vermillion City. after they left, a young boy appeared and said, "My friends and sister are the Power Rangers, I need to see if they need my help." the Young Boy then got onto his bike and rode after them.

In Vermillion City, the Rangers arrived to see everyone in a frenzy panic. John looked around and heard people say things like, "They're everywhere, they're everywhere! Get them off me get them off me!" One woman ran into John and he asked her, "Citizen, what's happening?" and the woman said, "The Jolticks, they're all over me, AND I CAN"T GET THEM OFF!" The woman then ran away as Ash and Dawn got to John and Dawn said, "Did you see any Jolticks on here?" causing John and Ash to shake their heads. Just then, The Mecha John and Ash's mother told them about appeared and it did look like a Trevenant appeared with Mechagrunts around him and John said, "Let me guess, Mechatrevenant." The Mecha nodded his head and said, "That's right, I am Mechatrevenant, How do you like my fear gas on these Civilians?" May and the other Rangers ran up to Ash, John, and Dawn and May said, "This was your doing? Why? These people were trying to enjoy Halloween." but Mechatrevenant just laughed and said, "I know, so does my Master. What you just said was the reason he sent me here, Master Giovanni wants me to give these people their most frightening Halloween ever." John clenched his fists and said, "Attacking civilians is one thing, but attacking civilians trying to celebrate a national Holiday, that crosses a line." John then said to his fellow Rangers, " Okay guys, let's take this overgrown Mechatree down." Ash and the others nodded their heads and readied their weapons. But Mechatrevenant expected this and said, "Not so fast Rangers, mecha Gas attack." John told his team to look out, and all of them got out of the way, except for May and Nick. John got up to attack, but heard May scream and saw Nick and May acting just like the Civilians were. John asked May and Nick what was wrong and Nick said, "Arboks, they're all around me, I'm terrified of Arboks." then May said, "Tentacruel… I'm terrified of Tentacruel." May then took out her Poké Blaster and started firing aimlessly in all directions. John told Brock to grab May and keep her from firing, John then told Clemont and Gary to Grab Nick. John then said, "Ash, Dawn, Misty, Serena, with me. We're taking that tree down." Ash, Dawn, Misty, and Serena nodded their heads and Drew their weapons and the five of them charged at Mechatrevenant as he said, "Mechagrunts attack!" and the mechagrunts charged the five rangers. Ash, Serena, Dawn and Misty engaged the Mechagrunts while John fought off Mechatrevenant. John then said, "This guy's tough, time for a power boost." John then raised the fist with the battlizer morpher on it into the air and said, "Charizard Battlizer Armor, ACTIVATE!" John then pressed a button and the Charizard Spirit appeared as it circled John until it got behind him and landed in John's spot, changing John's ranger uniform to look like a charizard and Charizard's mouth enveloped John's Helmet and fire surrounded John as he said, "Charizard Battlizer Armor, ONLINE!"

Mechatrevenant then said, "OH boy, I'm shaking in my metallic boots, but you will be shaking in your boots soon enough, MECHA GAS ATTACK!" Soon, the gas that hit Nick and May hit John and John soon found himself in a dark room. John looked around as he asked, "Where am I?" John then saw Giovanni walking towards him and said, "Is this some kind of Joke?" Giovanni smiled and said, "Not a joke son, your brother is joining me." John then got hit in the back and he fell to the ground. When he looked to see who struck him down, he saw Ash in his ranger uniform. John then thought, " _Ash…. no. No this can't be._ " John then got up, looked at Giovanni and said, "This is some kind of trick. Ash wouldn't join you willingly." Giovanni smiled again and said, "You're correct, that's why I made him eat Nanobots that put him under my control." John then got struck on the back again by Ash, causing John to demorph out of his battlizer Armor. John tried to get up, but Ash put his boot on his back and forced him to stay down as Giovanni knelt to look at John and he said, "Your brother is mine John, give into the power and join us and rule the world." John said nothing, he just looked at the floor and closed his eyes. In his head, John imagined he was in his room in his adopted Parents house when he saw his door open and his adopted Dad came in and said, " _You came to this place to think during that situation_?" John nodded his head and said, " _Only place I can feel sane right now_." John's adopted Dad then said, " _Well, in that case, I don't know how he formed, but there is someone here who wishes to speak to you_." Soon, Giovanni walked in and John was about to attack, but Giovanni said, " _Relax son, I'm not here to hurt you_." John kept his fists up as he said, " _Okay Giovanni, what do you want_?" and Giovanni said, " _I am using what little Ranger Power I have left to tell you that I am still in my body, Slagcreep took over my body, and what you were seeing isn't real, it's an illusion. Don't believe it_." John was speechless until he closed his eyes and said, " _It's an Illusion, it's not real. It's an Illusion, it's not real. It's an Illusion, it's not REAL_!" Soon John reopened his eyes, stood up back in the black area he was in. John then took his Scizord and sliced the Illusions of Ash and Giovanni, breaking free of the gas's properties.

Mechatrevenant was shocked and said, "WHAT?!" John looked at his ranger Uniform and saw that he was still in his charizard Battlizer Armor before he looked at Mechatrevenant and said, "Nice try Mechatrevenant, but that Gas won't affect me anymore." John then looked at the other Rangers, mainly Nick and May, and said, "Guys, the Gas is affecting your vision, what you're seeing isn't real, just say what you are seeing isn't real." Nick and May looked at John, nodded their heads and said, "It's an Illusion, it's not real. It's an Illusion, it's not real. It's an Illusion, it's not REAL." Soon Nick and May almost collapsed and Nick told Gary and Clemont, "I'm fine guys." Gary and Clemont smiled under their helmets as May told Brock that she was fine as well. Brock also smiled under his helmet and said, "Good, now let's help the others out." Gary, Nick, Clemont, and May nodded their heads and charged the Mechagrunts.

Mechatrevenant then said, "IMPOSSIBLE!" John looked at Mechatrevenant as the other Rangers got to him and said, "We're the Power Rangers Mechatrevenant, Impossible is what we do." Mechatrevenant than called for the mechagrunts to come with him and they retreated for the time being. John breathed a heavy sigh and said, "He'll be back soon." Ash then looked at John and asked, "How did you make the gas not affect you Bro?" John looked at Ash and said, "I had help from the most unexpected person we know. I got help… from our father." ASh and the other Rangers were shocked to hear that. Ash then said, "That can't be true, he was destroyed by Giovanni." John shook his head and said, "Brother, I have a lot to tell you, mom, and Professor Oak. Right now, we need to get back to the command center and talk to the professor and Mom, let's get going guys." As the Rangers returned to their vehicles, Serena got next to Ash and said, "I still can't believe you and John are brothers." Ash looked at his girlfriend and said, "He didn't either when we were first told." Serena wasn't too surprised to hear that as she got into Ash's truck and they drove off back to the command Center. Soon Max came out from behind a damaged pillar and said, "Ash and John are brothers, that's something I didn't see coming, better get back home before mom and dad worry."

In his lair, Giovanni sat on his throne and thought, "How is there still Ranger Power in this body?" just then, Jessie walked in and asked, "Is everything alright master?" and Giovanni looked at her and said, "No, this body has the spirit of a pure hearted Ranger still in it, it seems Giovanni wasn't completely destroyed when I took this body over." Jessie then said, "He is fighting back against your control?" Giovanni nodded his head and said, "Since the original Giovanni is still alive inside, call me Slagiovanni." Jessie nodded her head and said, "Yes, oh great Slagiovanni. Slagiovanni then called for Mechatrevenant to give him a new target.

Back to John and the other Rangers, they just got back to the command Center and John explained everything he saw while the gas from Mechatrevenant was affecting him. Everyone was speechless until Professor Oak said, "So Giovanni spoke to you with what Ranger Power He had left?" to which John nodded his head. Then Delia said, "He said that his body was taken over by Slagcreep but part of his mind managed to stay free?" causing John to nod his head again. Professor Oak and Delia were both speechless as Ash said, "So Dad's still alive, meaning we need to get Slagcreep out of him." John agreed with his brother and said, "We need to create some kind of…." John stopped as he looked up in the command center and said, "Anyone else see that floating morpher?" everyone looked at where John was looking and they saw a floating morpher. The Morpher top turned Green and flew off out of the command Center. Professor Oak then said, "Impressive, seems all the morpher Arceus created had absorbed some of his energy." John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, that has to be the reason, the question is, who will it go to now?"

Back with Max, he was in his room when the Morpher that flew from the command Center appeared and the voice of Arceus was heard and it said, "Max Kirtman, your purity of heart and willingness to help those in need has given you the ability to become a Power Ranger. Join the Poké Fury Rangers and take on the mantle of the Poké Fury Green Ranger. Commit an act of selflessness and you can unlock the power." The Morpher then landed in Max's hands and the Spirit of Serperior appeared and went inside the morpher. Max was completely speechless, as were his parents. They saw the whole ordeal and knew who exactly to tell, Professor Oak. Back in the Command Center, John and Ash were going over the Schematics of the megazords when Dawn and Serena walked out and Dawn asked, "Whatcha boys looking at?" John looked at his girlfriend and said, "Well Dawn, my lovely girlfriend, Ash and I are looking over the schematics of the Megazords to see if we can combine them to form one Megazord, so far none of the megazords can do that." Ash sighed and said, "It's like… we're missing Zords." Soon Alarms went off in the command center, catching John, Ash, Dawn, and Serena off guard. Then Professor Oak came out and said, "Mechatrevenant is back and is attacking Petalburg City." John nodded his head and said, "Okay you guys, let's go to work. Professor, contact the others. We'll meet them there." Professor Oak nodded his head and ran back into the command Center as John, Dawn, Ash, and Serena lined up, activated their morphers and said, "Pokémon, Spirits Unleashed." and the spirits of a Scizor, an Absol, a Pikachu, and an Aerodactyl appeared and spun around the Rangers as their Ranger uniforms appeared and the spirits formed the heads. John then said, "Let's take my ride, it's quicker." Ash and the other Rangers nodded their heads and got into the Red Rocket racer and John got into the driver's seat and took off towards Petalburg City.

In Petalburg, Mechatrevenant was attacking civilians when it got blasted and it stumbled backwards and looked at where the Shots came from and saw John, Ash, Dawn, and Serena with their Poké Blasters drawn. John then said, "That's enough Mechatrevenant, you're days of ruining Halloween are over." Mechatrevenant laughed as Mechagrunts surrounded him and he said, "How are the four of you planning to take me down with my Mechagrunts?" and John said, "Just you watch us." John then told Ash, Dawn, and Serena, "Remember guys, his gas will make you see what you fear most, but it's all an illusion, what you will see isn't real." Ash, Dawn, and Serena nodded their heads before John looked at Mechatrevenant, drew his Scizord and said, "Attack!" and the other Rangers followed John's orders as he charged, they were right behind him and began fighting the Mechagrunts while John fought Mechatrevenant. In a Corner, Max watched as John, Ash, Serena, and Dawn foguth the mechagrunts and Mechatrevenant when he heard someone in trouble and saw an old Lady being harassed by three Mechagrunts and he ran to help her. When he got to the old lady and the Mechagrunts, he grabbed the arm of one and threw it into a wall as he kicked another and shoved one over a damaged Car.

"Are you alright mam?" Asked Max to which the Old Lady said, "I'm fine thanks to you, you truly have a pure heart." Max nodded his head and said, "Come on, let's get you to safety." Max then helped the old Lady get away from the battle and into the arms of her family as the daughter of the old lady thanked Max and offered him money, but he said, "No money, I'm just glad I could help." The woman smiled, nodded her head, and put her money back into her purse. As the family got to safety, the Morpher Max had began to glow and after Max took it off his belt to look at it, the voice of Arceus said in his mind, "You have completed what I asked you to do, you committed an act of selflessness by rescuing the old woman without thinking of what danger you were put in, I now give you the ability to morph into the Poké Fury Green Ranger and with the Spirit of Serperior, you can help the Rangers defeat Mechatrevenant." Max then immediately morphed into the Poké Fury Green Ranger. Max then said, "Time to help my teammates."

Back with John, he was thrown into a damaged car was Mechatrevenant was about to strike him but he was blocked by a green staff and John looked at who saved him and saw Max, who jumped up to kick Mechatrevenant. John stood up, looked at the person who saved him and asked, "I appreciate the save, but who are you?" and the Green Ranger said, "It's me Max." catching John off guard before he said, "Max?! How did you… never mind, let's take Mechatrevenant down." Max nodded his head and pulled out his Poké Blaster and the two began to open fire at Mechatrevenant. Mechatrevenant than said, "Blast, I didn't think there would be a new Rangers, time for a withdraw, MECHA SMOKE SCREEN!" and black gas was shot at Max and John causing them to look away. After the smoke dissipated, John and Max saw that Mechatrevenant was gone. Max then said, "Blast, I was hoping for more of a fight." John looked at Max and said, "Before I say anything about that comment Max, how did you become the green Ranger." Max looked at John and told him that he would explain when they all got back to the command Center. John nodded his head and the two met up with the other Rangers to head back to the command center.

Meanwhile, Mechatrevenant was in an Alleyway when he said, "I can't go back to Master Slagiovanni now, I ran away when they got a new Ranger, I must be able to redeem myself somehow, but how?" that was when he heard a voice say, "Maybe I can help." Mechatrevenant looked at where the voice came from and saw a Monster standing there and Mechatrevenant asked, "Who are you?" and the Monster said, "For now call me an Ally, but I am an Org. I hate the Power Rangers just as much as you and your Master, I propose an Alliance between the two of us, together, we can destroy that Ranger team and your master will rule the World." Mechatrevenant laughed evilly and said, "Okay pal, you got a Deal, but I want to take you to my master first." The org Nodded his head and followed Mechatrevenant to Slagiovanni. Just then, a man walked out from behind a wall and pulled out what looked like a phone and opened it up and he said, "Princess Shayla, get the others, there's an Org left and he's teaming up with a minion of the Poké Fury Rangers, we must assist them."

In the command Center, John told everyone what happened and May hugged her little brother and said, "Welcome to the Team Max." Max smiled, looked at Professor Oak and said, "I never thought you would be a Ranger, Professor Oak." Professor Oak chuckled and said, "That was one part of my life I never regret." Just then, a Voice said, "I believe it Samuel." and everyone looked at where the voice came from and it was the man who saw the Org with Mechatrevenant. Delia and Professor Oak smiled before they shouted, "Merrick!" and Delia ran to hug him as Professor Oak walked over and shook his hand and Professor Oak said, "It's good to see you, my old friend." and Merrick said, "Likewise Samuel, and you Delia." Delia smiled and the two hugged again, but they stopped when Ash said, "Um, anyone going to introduce us?" and Professor Oak said, "Oh right, Ash, John, Brock, Dawn, Misty, May, Max, Serena, Clemont, Gary, Nick. this is Merrick Baliton, he is the Lunar Wolf Ranger of the Wild Force Power Rangers." Merrick then bowed to John and the other Rangers and said, "Greetings, I'm glad to see the Ranger Legacy lives on."

"So are we." said a voice behind Merrick, Delia, and Professor Oak. When they turned to see who said that, they saw five people in Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, and White jackets. Delia Smiled again as she said, "Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa." before she walked over to the five new arrivers and hugged each and everyone of them. Professor Oak then said to John and the other Poké Fury Rangers, "Everyone this Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, and Alyssa Enrilé. The Respective Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, and White Rangers." John walked up to Cole and said, "Greetings Fellow Red Ranger." Cole Smiled and the two shook hands as Ash, Misty, Brock and Dawn approached their fellow Yellow, Blue, Black, and White Rangers.

"So the Yellow Ranger for this Team is a boy, how unexpected." said Taylor. Ash chuckled and said, "Well, I guess girls occupy the Yellow ranger Uniform more than boys, so I understand." MIsty and Max looked at Each and Misty said, "Shark?" and Max nodded his head, causing Misty to say, "I do love water type creatures." meanwhile, Brock and Danny were having an arm wrestling competition to see who was the strongest Black Ranger and Brock lift Danny into the air, showing his strength before putting Danny on the ground and then getting lift up by Danny in return. Meanwhile, Alyssa and Dawn were talking about Cole and John, and Dawn said, "So you and Cole have been friends for a while now and he hasn't asked you out yet?" and Alyssa said, "Well, I honestly don't think he sees me like that, I wish I knew what he thinks about me,"

"I wish I knew what she thinks about me." Cole said to John. John chuckled and saw Dawn looking at him and they both knew what the other was thinking, they would get Cole and Alyssa together before the day was done. John then asked Cole what he and the other Wild Force Rangers were doing there and Cole said, "We got a Call from Princess Shayla, telling us to meet Merrick here." then merrick said, "and I am happy she was able to get you all here. This is why I asked you all here, an Org is still living and has teamed up with the tree like minion of your enemy.

"Mechatrevenant." John said as Merrick nodded his head. Merrick then said, "The Org looked like a Pumpkin though." John said that what he looked like didn't matter. John then stood up and said, "If he teamed up with Mechatrevenant , and you guys fought orgs before, then he's evil and needs to be stopped." Cole got up and stood next to John and said, "I agree, they must be stopped." every other Ranger agreed and John said, "Alright, let's be ready for their next attack." Just as John finished speaking, as if on cue, the Alarms went off and Professor Oak rushed into the Command Center and shouted, "Mechatrevenant, and he's with that Org Merrick mention. They're in Pewter Park!" John and Cole nodded their heads and the two looked at each other before John said, "Morph here?" and Cole said, "Morph here." Then both teams got in line and the Poké Fury Rangers, "Pokémon, Spirits unleashed!" as Cole and the Wild Force Rangers Said, "Wild Access!" and both teams morphed into their Ranger uniforms and rushed to Pewter Park.

Earlier, in Slagiovanni's lair, Slagiovanni was approached by Mechatrevenant and the Pumpkin Org and Mechatrevenant said, "Master Slagiovanni, I know I failed to destroy the Rangers, but I have a new plan, and this Org is a part of it." Slagiovanni stood up, walked over to the Pumpkin Org and said, "An Org, I heard about you, your kind battled the Wild Force Rangers, am I correct?" the Org nodded his head and said, "Yes, I am Pumpkorg, and my Pumpkin Bombs will destroy those Rangers that prevent you from ruling the World." Slagiovanni smiled and said, "Well, Mechatrevenant, looks like you get a second Chance, don't mess this up." Mechatrevenant nodded his head and led Pumpkorg out of Slagiovanni's throne Room. Back in Pewter Park, Mechatrevenant and Pumpkorg were having a Jolly old Time scaring kids and civilians when they were told to halt by the Rangers. Pumpkorg saw the Wild Force Rangers and said, "What, the Wild Force Rangers." then Cole said, "That's right, and we're not going to let you scare people anymore." they then did the Roll Call.

"Blazing Lion!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Howling Wolf!"

The Wilde Force Rangers then said, "Power Rangers, Wild Force!" now it was the Poké Fury Rangers Turn.

"Poké Fury Red"

"Poké Fury White"

"Poké Fury Yellow"

"Poké Fury Black"

"Poké Fury Blue"

"Poké Fury Navy"

"Poké Fury Purple"

"Poké Fury Pink"

"Poké Fury Gold"

"Poké Fury Brown"

"Poké Fury Green"

Then all of the Poké Fury Rangers said, "Power Rangers, Poké Fury!" then John and Cole said Together, "Power Rangers, unite." and they stood Ready. Then Pumpkorg said, "You Rangers won't beat us so easily, Putrids RISE!" and Mechatrevenant said, "Mechagrunts RISE!" and Putrids and Mechagrunts rose to fight the Rangers. Then John said, "Alright guys, let's take these guys down." the other rangers agreed and they all charged at Mechatrevenant, Pumpkorg and their minions. As the battle went on, Ash, John, and Misty fought Pumpkorg with Cole and Alyssa, who got hit by one of Pumpkorg's Pumpkin Bombs and Cole ran to her side, but she was out cold. Soon John and Ash were hit back towards Cole and Alyssa and they demorphed while Misty was thrown into a car and demorphed as well. As she struggled to get up, Pumpkorg was walking towards her. John and Ash tried to get up too, but they were hurt too. When Pumpkorg got to Misty, he grabbed her by her hair and said, "Any Last words Ranger?" and Misty said, "I won't beg, as long as the purity of Good runs through me I will not surrender to you or your Partner's Master, you will be defeated by us, and I'll make sure that HAPPENS!" soon Misty' hands glowed blue and she struck Pumpkorg several times and sent him flying backwards and tumbling a few feet. Misty then remorphed like John did and got the same morpher John got that allowed him to get his Battlizer Armor.

Suddenly, John was able to stand up and he also remorphed and he joined Misty as she was looking at her new Morpher. Soon Time froze and John and Misty saw a Spirit Blastoise appear and watched it transform into a Ranger suit. The Ranger Spirit then said, "MIsty Waterflower, you have earned the Blastoise Battlizer Armor, with its Blastoise Blasters, you and John will be able to defeat Pumpkorg and Mechatrevenant, and you have also awakened the Blastoise Zord, use both of these new Powers wisely, never be tempted to evil." Misty smiled a big smile under her helmet and soon time resumed and they saw Pumpkorg getting up. John shouted to Cole, "Hey Cole, you have Battlizer Armor?" and when Cole nodded his head, John and Misty showed Cole their Battlizer Morphers. John then said, "Let's Armor up to take these guys down for good." Cole nodded his head, Laid Alyssa's head down Gently and ran over to John and Misty and he said, "Animarium Armor! Red Savage Warrior! Power Up!" and John said, "Charizard Battlizer…" and Misty said, "Blastoise Battlizer Armor…" then the two said, "ACTIVATE!" soon a charizard Spirit and a Blastoise Spirit appeared from the Battlizer Morphers and they spun around John and Misty and gave them a new Ranger uniform and Armor as the mouths of the Spirits formed the helmets as Cole's Animarium Armor formed on him. John then said, "Burning down our enemies, Charizard Battlizer Armor Online!" then Misty said, "Washing out the opposition, Blastoise Battlizer Armor Online!" Pumpkorg saw the three Armored up Rangers and said, "Uh-oh, I don't like this." John then told Cole, "Go and help the other Rangers with Mechatrevenant, Misty and I have Pumpkorg." Cole nodded his head and said, "Good luck guys." Misty told Cole that they don't need luck. Cole nodded his head again and flew to help The other Rangers. John then said to Misty, "Let's see those Blastoise Blasters." Misty nodded her head and said, "Blastoise Blasters Activate!" soon, two cannons appeared that looked like the cannons a regular Blastoise uses and they landed in Misty's hands, one for each.

John then summoned his Charizard Swords and he said, "Let's get to work." Misty Nodded her head and the two began walking towards Pumpkorg and he said, "I ain't scared of you!" and John said, "You should be, ATTACK!" and they charged Pumpkorg as Misty fired her Blastoise blasters and when John got in close, he struck Pumpkorg multiple times. Soon Pumpkorg called in some Putrids to defend him, but that was when John summoned the Charizard Blaster and said, "Let's finish this." Misty nodded her head and they said, "Battlizer Armor blasters Final Strike Charge…" a few seconds later, they released the final strikes and John's blast took care of the Putrids and Misty's blasts hit Pumpkorg and did massive damage to him and he said, "I've been smashed!" before he fell and exploded with Misty and John turning away. Soon Misty fell to her knees and asked John, "How were you able to stay standing when you did that, I feel completely drained." John helped Misty back up and said, "Trust me, I was drained too, but I thought, if I don't feel drained, then I won't fall. Come on, let's help the others." Misty nodded her head and ran over to Ash and Alyssa and John asked, "How's she doing?" and Ash said, "She's coming around." then Alyssa slowly opened her eyes and asked, "What happened?" and John told her, "You got hit by one of Pumpkorg's Pumpkin Bombs and Cole ran to your side, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he has feelings for you, and I bet you have feelings for him too." Alyssa was quiet to the point that John's Morpher went off, it was Dawn and they needed help.

As Dawn called for John's help, the other Rangers were affected by the Fear Gas Mechatrevenant produced. Several Rangers were affected by the gas, but Nick and May fought Mechatrevenant hard but got struck by him several times. Dawn then got up to help May and Nick deal with Mechatrevenant, but she was blocked by Mechagrunts. Soon, Blaster bolts struck the Mechagrunts. Then John, Misty, Ash, and Alyssa came in to stand by Dawn. John looked around and said, "Must have taken a breath of his Gas in." Dawn nodded her head and John told her, Ash, and Alyssa, "Snap the others out of whatever they are seeing, Misty and I will help Nick and May Deal with Mechatrevenant." Dawn, Ash, and Alyssa nodded their heads and went to help the other Rangers while John and Misty went to help Nick and May. Dawn then said, "That was Misty?" and Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, she unlocked her Battlizer Armor and together they defeated Pumpkorg." Dawn nodded her head and saw Alyssa over Cole, as he tossed and turned out of his Animarium Armor, not sure on what to do Until Dawn walked up to her and said, "Tell Cole how you feel about him, tell him that you want to be with him for the rest of your lives." Alyssa nodded her head, knelt and said, "Cole, ever since we first met, I felt something inside me, change. As we fought Orgs together, the thing I felt inside me was love, Cole, I am in love with you. I want you to be in my life and I want to be in your life. Please Cole, whatever it is you're seeing isn't real, please, snap out of it." Alyssa even grabbed Cole's hand to show that she was there with him, soon he stopped Squirming, turned his head towards Alyssa and said, "Alyssa, did you mean what you said, about you loving me?"

"Yes, yes of course silly." replied Alyssa with tears of Joy in her eyes. They then demorphed and shared a Kiss which caught John's and Dawns attention and they said, "Aww." As Dawn and the other non affected rangers helped the affected Rangers, John, Misty, May, and nick defeated the Mechagrunts and had Mechatrevenant on the ropes. John then said, "Okay guys, let's end this guy for good." Misty, May, and Nick nodded their heads and prepared for one final Attack, then Cole and Alyssa Joined in and Cole said, "Let us help you with this." John nodded his head and readied his Charizard Blaster, Misty readied her Blastoise Blasters. Nick and May readied their Poké Blasters and Alyssa and Cole readied their Crystal Sabers. John then said, "NOW!" and they all fired their final attacks at Mechatrevenant and caused him to fall backwards and explode.

"Begin the Upload." Slagiovanni told Jessie, who obeyed and threw the switch to make Mechatrevenant giant. Back with the Rangers, everyone was snapped free of the gas and saw Mechatrevenant become Giant. John then told Cole, "You guys sit this one out, let us take care of this overgrown tree." Cole and the other Wild Force Rangers nodded their heads and John opened his Morpher and said, "Professor, send the Zords!" and after a few commands, the Poké Fury Zords came out of the mountain and headed towards Pewter city. When the Zords arrived, the Rangers got into their respective Zords and they all said, "Megazord Mode NOW!" the Absol and Liepard legs retracted into the Bodies which rotated ninety degrees upward, while keeping the heads facing forward. The Tauros's lower back portion began to move into the upper portion of the back, and the Scizor and the Pikachu folded to what looked like arms and Fists attached to the bottoms and connected to the sides of the Tauros while the Liepard and Absol attached to the Tauros's Legs, forming Legs themselves and a head rotated out of Tauros neck with the eyes flashing. The Mightyena Zord began to separate and attached to the Poké Fury Megazord. The Back legs of the Mightyena Zord attached to the Legs of the Poké Fury Megazord, the fore legs attached to the arms, the Torso attached to the Megazord's Back and the head attached to the Megazords head, and another face with what looked like a bandana with teeth on it. The Rangers then left their Zord's Cockpits and were taken to the Megazords Head and said, "Poké Fury Megazord with Mightyena Power, Activated!"

Meanwhile, The Luxray and Bayleef formed the legs and the Girafarig and the Staraptor formed the arms and hands. The four Zords then attached to the Ursaring Zords and the Ursaring Zord's mouth opened and a face appeared and after a few flashes of lights, the Sharpedo Zord then disassembled to form the guns, and the front Portion attached to the Sinto Fury Megazord's head and another face appeared on the underpart of Gary's Zord and the guns landed in the Megazords hands. Gary and Nick then left their Zords cockpits and appeared in the Megazord cockpit and they said, "Sinto Fury Megazord with Sharpedo Power, activated!"

Now it was Serena's and Clemont's Megazord's turn and they said, "Helioaero Megazord, begin Transformation!" suddenly, the Aerodactyl Zord swooped down and picked up the Heliolisk Zord and flew back into the sky. As they flew, the Zords began their transformation, the Heliolisk Zord's head came off and formed a shield as the rest folded into legs and the Aerodactyl Zord's lower section slid into the upper section and the wings came off. The two Zords then connected at the folding points and the Aerodactyl's head folding into the chest and a head with a face appeared in its place and the Gold and Pink Rangers then said, "Helioaero Megazord ONLINE!"

John then looked at Misty and said, "Hey Misty, want to try out the Blastoise Zord?" Misty Looked at John and said, "You Bet I do." MIsty then called for the Blastoise Zord. at the bottom of Route 21, the Blastoise Zord laid until it's eyes glowed red and it moved out of the water and towards Pewter City and landed next to the Poké Fury Megazord. Misty then hopped out of the Poké Fury Megazord and into the Blastoise Zord. in the cockpit, Misty said, "This is Misty, I'm in position." Misty then began talking to the Blastoise Zord and she said, "Hey there Blastoise Zord, I bet you don't want to fight after what happened Last time, don't worry, that won't happen here, if you can become a Megazord, can you please do that." The Blastoise zord stood motionless before its eyes glowed green and the shell shrunk a little, the arms and legs shrunk to megazord fighting arms and legs and a face appeared from Blastoise's Mouth. Then the two water Cannons ejected themselves from their slots and landed in the Megazords' hands and a computer Voice said, "Blastoise Megazord, Online." and the rangers cheered at what Misty accomplished. John then contacted Max and told him, "Max, call your Zord and attach it to the Helioaero Megazord." Max nodded his head and said, "Sceptile Zord ONLINE!" as Max jumped into the cockpit of the Sceptile Zord. Max then contacted Serena and Clemont and asked them, "You guys ready to Combine?" Serena and Clemont nodded their heads and all three said, "Helioaero Megazord with Sceptile Power, begin Transformation!" soon the Sceptiule Zord came apart and the back attached to the Helioaero Megazord, Sceptile's tail became smaller and more like a Sword, allowing the Helioaero Megazord to grab it and the Sceptile head attached to the head of the Megazord and Max appeared in the Cockpit of the Helioaero Megazord and he, Serena, and Clemont all said, "Helioaero Megazord with Sceptile Power, Activated."

John then said, "Okay Rangers, together, ATTACK!" and all of the Megazords charged as Mechatrevenant called up two Giant Mechagrunts. As the megazord Battle went on, Misty and the Blastoise Megazord fought a Mechagrunt, Serena, Clemont and Max fought the other Mechagrunt, while John, Ash, Dawn, Brock, May, Nick, and Gary fought Mechatrevenant. Every megazord was getting good strikes in and soon it was just down to Mechatrevenant and like before, all four Megazords got on all sides of Mechatrevenant and the Rangers in the Poké Fury Megazord said, "Poké Fury Megazord with Sandslash Power final Strike Charge…" as Nick and Gary said, "Sinto Fury Megazord with Shapredo Power Final Strike charge…" as Serena Clemont, and Max said, "Helioaero Meazord with Sceptile Power final Strike Charge…" and Misty said, "Activate Blastoise Blasters." after a small Blastoise appeared and transformed into the Blastoise Blaster, Misty said, "Blastoise Megazord final Strike Charge..."

"No wait…." said Mechatrevenant. But John said, "No waiting, you are done!" then all of the Rangers said, "Poké Fury Megazord with Sandslash Power..., Sinto Fury Megazord with Shapredo Power…, Helioaero Meazord with Sceptile Power …, Blastoise Megazord ..., finnnal STRIKE!" and all four final strikes appeared and looked liked moves like Metal Claw, Hydro Cannon, Dual Chop, and Flash Cannon and all four attacks hit Mechatrevenant creating explosions all over and around him and, with sparks flying out of him, said, "I guessed I washed out." and he fell to the ground and exploded and the Rangers cheered as John said, "Why don't you say this time Misty." Misty was more than happy to say and she said, "Mecha, Destroyed."

Back in the command Center, John and his team had their Costumes for the School Halloween Party. John was a Policeman, Ash was Lance. Brock dressed as a Doctor, Dawn was a giant Piplup, Misty dressed as A goldeen. Nick was an Ursaring, Gary dressed as a Zombie. May was a Beautifly. Max was a Sceptile, Serena was dressed like her Brixian, Clemont dressed as A robot. That was when Professor Oak said, "Why don't you go as yourselves in Ranger form, no one will suspect a thing." John and the other thought about it, but was interrupted by Cole and the Wild Force Rangers walking in. Cole and John shook hands as John thanked Cole and his team for helping out and Cole said, "Not a problem, and thank you for helping me and Alyssa find true Happiness." John smiled and said, "Hey man, from one Red Ranger to another, I can tell you that she had feelings for you, I should know, my girlfriend is also the White Ranger." Dawn walked up to John and said, "Yeah, but maybe Professor Oak is right, we should go to the party as the Power Rangers." Ash agreed, as did Misty, Brock, and everyone else. Then John said, "Oh, what the heck, sure." Professor Oak then said, "Better hurry up and Morph, the Party is about to begin." John and the other Rangers nodded their heads and quickly morphed. John then said, "We'll be home after the party, bye mom. Bye Wild Force Rangers." John then led the Rangers to the Halloween Party to have some fun, and no one suspected that they weren't wearing costumes. (A.N.: I wanted this posted on halloween, but I got busy and completely forgot about it, my apologies to all who read this


End file.
